Daybreak
by luvCarlisle
Summary: Sequel to A New Dusk, takes place around 70 plus years after Breaking Dawn. The Cullens return to Forks. New characters...new threats...best summary i can give for now as its a work in progress!
1. Daybreak

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter One**

**Daybreak**

BPOV

It had been seventy years since I had left my second home of Forks, Washington, but as we rounded the bend there stood the same sign that I had welcomed me to my father's hometown so many years ago. I looked to Edward as he drove down the street into the city limits. He tightened his grip on my hand that he had been holding since we had gotten off the plane in Seattle. The past seventy years had passed quicker than what I had imagined it would. It had took me several decades to understand the things that my husband had told me before my transformation about the concepts of time with immortals. As a human, I had always focused on growing older, being older than my Edward, which for eternally, in age, I would always be eighteen and he seventeen, never mind that now I was nearly eighty-eight and he almost two centuries. He and our family had asked my opinion on where we should go when the time had came that we needed to move again. I had been thinking of home, the place where Edward and I had met and became a family with our children, Renesmee and Masen. It didn't take long for me to suggest that we go back to Forks.

I knew Forks was going to be different than I had remembered, or so I had thought. The quaint little town nestled in the Olympic Peninsula had barely changed in the sixty plus years since we left. We had stayed as long as we could so that Charlie, my father, could spend time with Nessie and Masen, and so that I could continue to have a piece of my human life. But time had passed and it was getting obvious that we had to move on. Carlisle, Edward's father, my father, couldn't pass for thirty-something much longer. They had been nearing the need to leave even when I had arrived in Forks. Our forever unchanging, un-aging bodies made it impossible to stay any one place for too long. Charlie had still come to visit us when we moved and he never asked for explanation until…My mind went back to the last days of my father's life. I had so much wanted to save him, to keep him with me forever, but I knew that was not the life he had wanted. It had only been hours before he ceased to exist that he had finally asked me. _Bella, it has been thirty years of need to know basis…I think its time that you told me the truth…so that I can leave you and know that you will be okay._

It had been hard for me to tell my father what I had become, not because of shame for I loved being an immortal, I had embraced it, but because of my fear that it would upset him. I had been wrong. My father was quite pleased to know his daughter would be living forever, happily in love with her husband and blessed with her children. I had wondered many times would he have believed me if I had told him the truth and he did. After witnessing Jacob phasing all those years ago and the obvious change in my appearance to were I favored my Cullen family more so than my human family, Charlie believed. My father passed away nearly forty years ago and I still miss him everyday. Perhaps coming home to Forks would let me have a little bit of Charlie in my life again.

Edward, myself, and our entire family had sit down and discussed the idea of moving to Forks. We had been so many places, moving every four years or so, and we all loved and missed Forks. Esme had to be the most excited, next to me, to return home. She missed the house that she had worked so hard on and missed the general easiness of living in Forks. Forks was one of the few places we could live and go about day to day business as normal people. As humans. Carlisle was able to get a new position at the hospital and started almost immediately so he and Esme had went back to Forks several weeks ago to prepare for everyone's arrival. Jasper and Alice followed them within a few days, with Emmett and Rosalie not far behind. Edward and I had taken the longest because of the children. Renesmee and Masen, along with Jacob, did not want to return. Renesmee and Jacob had gotten married a decade after we had left Forks and had settled down, with Jacob surprising all of us becoming a physician himself. Carlisle and Edward had tutored him and he had done well with opening a practice for himself and taking care of Renesmee as well as their child, Emma. Jacob had aged maybe ten years in the last seventy and Renesmee was frozen in a seventeen year old body. Edward and I had wanted Renesmee and Jacob to come along with us, but they refused. We reluctantly agreed but only if they promised to visit often. This would be the first time in her entire life that Edward and I would be away from our daughter.

Masen was unsure of whether to return or not from the first time we had mentioned returning to Forks. His memories of Forks were limited as he didn't spend as much time there as the rest of us and it did not hold the meaning as it had for all of us. Masen was attending university and did not want to leave until his degree would finish in six months. Edward and I had pleaded for him to join us, but he too, did not want to come immediately. We gave in to our son and let him make his choice to stay as well, however, when he finished school, he would be joining us and that made our leaving so much easier as well as knowing that Edward and I would be alone, truly alone with little responsibilities, for the first time in over seventy years.

Edward slowed the car and I begin to recognize where he was taking me. We pulled in front of the house. Charlie and my house. I had been Charlie's only biological child and he had gained two stepchildren, Seth and Leah, when he had married Sue, but still, there truly was nobody to leave the home to. He of course left it to me in his will, but it had not been lived in our touched after Sue had passed away a short year after Charlie. I had asked Leah and Seth both if they wanted to move in, but they were happier being in La Push. Seth had aged about like Jacob, very minimal. Seth enjoyed phasing and had never stopped so therefore he would live young until he chose to stop. Leah had stopped phasing after a decade after we immortals left and resumed a normal human life, even having children, but sadly, human life as opposed to wolf life does not last as long. Seth and Sam were the only two wolves left in La Push that I knew personally knew. Sam and Carlisle had discussed our return and what would become of the Quileutes when we returned. Sam had maintained that our treaty was still in effect and that Jacob was still in a wolf and that everything would remain as it had when we had left. There was a possibility that more of the young boys in La Push would begin phasing upon our return but Sam had agreed that it was something we would all have to accept. As a result of Sam and his stories of the past, our coven was no longer viewed as the enemy.

I gasped as Edward put the car into park. I hadn't imagined the feelings that would ensue my body when we arrived. I missed my father and clutched every memory I had of him. My immortal memories were more vivid and more easily remembered than the ones from my human life but I remembered. "Love, I had thought you would want to come here first," Edward said but sounded as if he was questioning his decision.

I glanced out of the window of the car. I placed my hand on the door handle and let out a loud sigh. "Edward, you know me so well," I nodded. "I wanted to come here first. Its part of my father. The only part I have left."

Edward was out of the car and opening the door for me in an instant. Luckily, the location of Charlie's house had not been involved in the what little growing Forks had undergone in the last several decades. None of the neighbors around wouldn't be able to see our fast movements, not as if their human eyes would have been able to catch them anyway. I took my husband's hand as he led me toward the front door. Edward fumbled with the key that he had pulled from his pocket. Upon my father and Sue's deaths, Edward had come here and put in new locks and made sure the house was secure.

I followed my Edward into the house and continued into the living room, Edward falling back behind me, giving me a chance to take everything in. I walked around the living room and touched the photos that remained were Charlie had sat them. I had asked him when I first moved in with him to put away all of the photos that had followed my aging from a child to a teen but after I had left, he apparently had brought them back out. He had added a photo of Edward and I at our wedding as well as a picture of he with us at our wedding. On the far wall was pictures of Renesmee and Masen with a center picture of himself with his grandchildren. I looked around the room. The photo of him with my mother at their wedding was no longer displayed and had been replaced by a picture of him and Sue. I picked up the picture and placed my lips against the glass where my father stood in the picture. I missed him very much. More than I had allowed Edward and the others to know.

I headed up the staircase to check out the rest of the house. The house seemed so much of what I remembered. Very few things had changed in the home, even after I had gotten married. My father was a creature of habit and he definitely had allowed minimal changes. I came to the door, the door to my old room. Edward had came up behind me and kissed my ear. I turned to give him a weak smile. Edward knew me better than anyone and his lack of talking told me that he knew I wanted to do this with him but without talking about it. I turned the handle on the door and there we were, standing in my room. Absolutely nothing had changed. The dream catcher that Jacob had given me was still there. My old computer desk holding an ancient device that had once served its purpose in helping me to realize what Edward was, was still sitting there. The modem cord running along the wall as Charlie had place it so many years ago. I sat on the edge of my bed and saw the scrapbook of my senior year laying on the nightstand. I began glancing through it. Pictures of Mike, Jessica, Angela…all of those that I had been friends with in high school. A picture of my truck…the thing as I called it…Tyler…all of whom were gone. Or so I would imagine they were gone. I hadn't even noticed Edward had left my side until I heard the scraping at the glass on the window. I turned toward the window and saw Edward dangling in front of the ledge. I opened the window to allow him inside. I was chuckling watching him trying to get in, I guess he forgot he had installed window latches from the inside to help detour intruders. "I guess I forgot," he joined in my laughter. "I really wanted to make that look more graceful and romantic."

I wrapped my arms around his neck as I had always done when he came into my window late at night after my father had went to sleep. "Oh, my Edward, how long have you been doing that?" I said as a human memory of mine slipped in. I relaxed my shield so that Edward could hear what I was thinking, the day that Edward told me he had been watching me sleep.

Edward brought his lips to mine. "Ms. Swan," he said. His lips crushed mine and mine returned the need. "Now, remember, I might lose my control."

I began to laugh as I relived the memories in my mind, with my shield still down, so that Edward could see how painstakingly hard it had been to allow him to keep his control before my transformation. I wanted Edward many times and he had stopped from going any further. "I'm glad you were able to. Made for a much more interesting honeymoon in the end."

Edward laughed as he remembered our honeymoon. "Feathers, broken bed frames, yeah, I would think it had. Could you imagine the surprise and the way Charlie would have reacted if I had given in to you one of those many nights in this very room?" I giggled thinking of how my father would have reacted and what he might would have said if he had came into my room and feathers had been floating. Then my face fell. I was in my father's house, our house, without him. Edward heard my thoughts and my shield recoiled upon my realization of this. "I'm sorry, love."

I brought Edward's fingertips to my lips and kissed. "Its just one of the prices of immortality that I have to pay, Edward. You pay it to because you don't have your parents either."

Edward brought me close to him, my head resting on his chest. "We may not have our parents, love, but we have each other, forever." I looked into my Edward's eyes. Edward brought his arms tighter around my waist as I clung to his shirt. "Love, its almost daybreak, shall we head to see Carlisle and Esme?"

I nodded in response then spoke with a wink, "I'll race you to the car. Edward darted out of the room and I decided I would try his method of entry as my exit. I jumped from the window and watched as he locked the door and bounded to where I stood. "I win."


	2. Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter Two**

**Reunion**

EPOV

Looking at Bella walking through her old home place, watching her as she took in every picture, every article of furniture, looking and remember the place that had changed very little in the seven decades since we had left, as difficult as I saw the pain behind her topaz eyes. I had told Bella many times that once all your loved ones from your human life had passed away it would be easier, and it would have been but we had been able to keep Charlie in our lives as immortals so she didn't only have human memories and feelings, but she had immortal memories and feelings of those times. I knew that being able to have Charlie around made the transformation into immortality easier for Bella, the rest of us had not had to choose to give up all things human, we were forced. Bella on the other hand had chosen to give those things up. Choosing to leave someone is harder than being forced. Human memories became distant over time and the recollection of them harder, but it was different for Bella.

I tried to keep my distance while my love went on a walk down memory lane into her human past. I had tried it several occasions, visiting my home of my parents in Chicago, and it had been difficult, but I could not fathom the difference it would be if I had the immortal memories. I could vaguely remember what it was like to be with my family and to lose my human family but that was small in comparison to my immortal memories of the one time I had chose to leave Bella. As we stood in Bella's old room, she allowed me into her thoughts briefly, until she realized I knew how bad she missed her father. She brought her shield up almost instantaneously. Bella never wanted for me to share her suffering or worries while she was human and that carried over to her in immortality. Seeing that being in her old home, in her old room, was affecting her and causing my Bella feel sad, I thought it a good time to suggest we leave. Bella had agreed and she actually beat me to the car.

I rounded the bend, the familiarity of the roads of Forks whisking back into my mind. It was I had never left. The turn to the long driveway that would lead to our family's home had been clearer than when we had left so I mentally guessed that Esme had sent one of my siblings to take care of that. Probably Emmett as he was the strongest of us and would be easier for him to clear away seven decades of growth. The winding driveway was just as I had remembered it. I looked to Bella as I could see the comfort of being home settling in. I had known that taking Bella to her father's house first would be a hard thing for her to endure but I also knew that going there first would get the hardest part of the return out of the way so that she could enjoy arriving back at the Cullen Mystery House as it had always been referred to. I still had one more surprise for my Bella to welcome her home to Forks.

I parked the car in the garage and Bella and I made our way into the home we had missed for so long. Carlisle and Esme were seated in the living room, Carlisle with his head in a book as always, as Esme was steadfastly working on some sort of craft that I'm sure would be a decorative piece in the house before nightfall would occur again. Carlisle looked up as we came into the room, "Edward, Bella, my have we missed you, children," he greeted us. To most people if they had heard such a greeting in this day and time, Carlisle would be ridiculed and not believed, but this was Carlisle. He was truly the most selfless person I knew. He rose from his chair and hugged the both of us and returned to his seat. "Of course, Ness and Masen are missed as well."

Carlisle looked to Bella as to say that he felt the same way as we do. I could hear his thoughts and he did. Carlisle felt the same way that Bella and I felt without our children with us. He knew I was listening. _The both of you feel much the way Esme and I felt when you left us during your uh rebellion, son._ I grunted at the reminder. I hated any reminder that made the memories of hurting my loved ones return. "We missed you as well, Carlisle, Esme," I said. I walked across the room and hugged our mother just as Bella had.

Esme stopped her project to receive the hugs that Bella and I adorned her with. "I spoke with Masen earlier," she said. "He plans to visit in a month…of course, I prodded my grandson pretty hard about coming." Esme blushed a bit. Esme treated our children more like her own children than her grandchildren. In most senses, Renesmee and Masen belonged as children to all of us, although Bella and I were their biological parents. "I wish.." my mother's thoughts drifted. I raised one eyebrow to her to say, I heard that, and she blushed once again.

Bella sat down on the sofa as I looked around the home. It was much like Bella looking at her father's house I suppose. I had not been here but once in the seven decades and that had been when I came to fix the locks. I had only briefly came to this house but had not went inside. I looked around the room and most everything was there that had been before. Esme had replaced much of the sofas, tables, and decorative items with updated versions so that the house would not look so dated, but most of the wall hangings, the small ornaments sitting throughout the house remained the same. And there was my piano.

I went to the piano and sat down. I'm sure it would need tuning, having not been touched in so long. I brought my fingers to the first few keys. I was wrong. The piano sounded lovely. I looked over my shoulder to Bella and winked. My fingers moved quickly across the ivory keys. I began to play Esme's song. _My son, you are wonderful. I love hearing you play, Esme thought. _I continued to play several more compositions of mine. I slowly moved into the lullaby I had written for Bella. _That is the symbolic music of the beginning of your existence, Edward, for you didn't existent as you do today until you met sweet Bella, _Carlisle thought as he smiled at Bella. I continued playing for several more minutes until I could hear the thoughts of the others getting closer.

I stopped playing and joined my wife on the sofa. The front door flew open and in walked Alice and Jasper. Alice bounced gracefully through the living room and flung herself around Bella. Bella and Alice were not only sisters but the best of friends. The two of them spent much time together and having been apart for the past several weeks was hard on the both of them. "Bella, we were hunting and I had a vision of Edward playing," Alice said smiling at me. "I knew you were here then! I missed you so much!"

Jasper brought his arm down on my shoulder, "Brother, it's not quite the same without you and Bella," he started. "Alice has tried to get me to be her mannequin as she does to Bella."

We all laughed, myself harder than the others as I could see Jasper standing as still as a statue while Alice continuously handed him different clothing to try on. Jasper had come a long way in the past seventy years. When he had joined our family, he had been the only one of us who had routinely hunted humans up until that point. Carlisle and Rose had never killed a human and Emmett had only slipped a few times. I had went through a rebellious streak and had hunted sadists of humanity but I still had regret for doing such. Jasper now was able to control his thirst as well as Carlisle, which was quite a feat. I myself had unrelenting control on my thirst now and had ever since meeting Bella, for if I had not, Bella would not be with me today. I cringed at the thoughts but I had known it to be true. Jasper had once tried to attack Bella because of a small paper cut…and it was that mere accident that I had decided to flee from Bella, hoping that she would be able to live without my inference in her life even though that was not possible for either of us. Our love and our bond was way too strong

Jasper sensed that I had thought of something upsetting and looked slightly confused as today was a joyous occasion and everything in our existence was as close to perfect as could be. I brought myself out of the thinking of unsettling things. Jasper relaxed and smiled at me as he felt my happiness seeping through. Jasper's mood control worked both ways. He could control the moods of those whose presence he was in but it worked in vice versa in that he felt the moods of all the others around him. I smacked Jasper lightly, for immortals, on his back and walked past him as I ruffled my little pixie sister's hair. "Alice, why do you do Jasper like that? Ya know, Bella doesn't care for all that dress up either."

Alice's bottom lip pouted momentarily and then she smiled her big Alice smile, "But she tolerates it because she loves me!" Alice giggled as Bella rolled her eyes. I flashed my crooked smile at my wife and she winked. Bella always wanted everyone around her happy before she would even think of being happy herself and as a result, she played dress up with Alice.

Just as our reunion began, it wouldn't have been complete until Rosalie and Emmett showed up. Rosalie crossed the room and gave Bella a hug, kissing her cheek. "Bella, you and Edward mustn't take so long in the future," she demanded. She pointed to Alice, "our sister here was driving us all crazy waiting for you. Rosalie's remark would have came off as tolerating Bella earlier in our relationship, but after all that Rose had done for Bella during her pregnancy with Renesmee, Bella and Rosalie had forged a friendship that none of us could have foresaw coming. Bella and Rose were almost as close as Bella and Alice and that is quite the extreme. I had once worried that Rose would forever be ugly to my Bella, and I had worried what that would result in for my relationship with my sister as I would not always be able to overlook her actions to my wife, to my reason for existing. "Seriously, Bella, I missed you."

Rose smiled at me as she walked past, she was going to take a shower, I could hear her thoughts, for she had been working on Emmett's newest gift to her, another car of some sort that I hadn't taken the time to pick the type out of her mind. Emmett crossed the room and threw a grin in Bella's direction, then to mine. "Hey little sister," he said proudly. "Welcome home!"

Bella looked at Emmett and grinned, "Thanks my big bear. Its nice to be back here."

Emmett looked to Bella then to the rest of the family. "And think, you get to redo all that high school here. Bella Swan the klutz will be out…" His booming voice roared with laughter. "Think you will enjoy P.E. in Forks this time around."

Bella shot Emmett a death stare as he guffawed about her human instability when she attend school in Forks before. "Emmett, I hope I have P.E. with you!"

Emmett chuckled at the prospect. Bella's inability to walk on a flat surface as a human had been the go to line for many of Emmett's jokes. Now Bella was as graceful as the rest of us, possibly even more than the rest of us. "Well, Bella, we'll see about that. Enter Bella Cullen."

Emmett stalked off to find Rose as Carlisle and Esme stood. Carlisle needed to be off, his shift at the hospital would began in less than an hour. "I'm so glad we all got to be here for the reunion of our family," he said. "but children, I must go. I'm sure you will have a pleasant rest of the morning. Don't forget to go over our cover story here. There still may be some descendants of those we knew around town. We need to have our stories ready. Okay?"

I nodded at Carlisle and assured him that we would have our stories straight. Bella and I would go over ours tonight, after I present her with her new surprise. _Son, make sure that Bella understands that here, since we have been here before, she will have to be extra careful. No slips allowed here. _I once again nodded to let Carlisle knew that I had everything under control and that Bella would too. Bella was the only one of the family that had not lived in the same place twice. This would be her first time. She would see how much more difficult it is to return to a place that had once been your home. I had knew Jacob Black's ancestors when they had just been another name on his family tree to him.

Carlisle excused himself and left the house. "Mother," I addressed Esme with a wink, "I have a surprise for Bella. Would you please excuse us?"

Esme smiled her kindest smile. _Of course, Edward. Give Bella this. She will be so happy. _Of course, Esme knew my surprise, but I had not wanted Bella to know there was any help involved until after I had given it to her. "Of course, Edward. I'm going to retire to the room and finish working on some ideas for this house. Have fun you, two."

Esme bounded up the stairs as I turned to my Bella. I took her hands in mind. "How about a surprise, Mrs. Cullen?" I asked.

Bella gave me a slight smile. It had taken several decades to get Bella to like surprises just a tiny bit. She still wasn't crazy about them but agreed to them more easily than she had once. "Well, Mr. Cullen," she spoke, "if you must." I guided Bella out the door of our home and into the morning light. It was still quite early and we still had some time before we joined the realms of high school once more.


	3. A New Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter Three**

**A New Day**

BPOV

Seeing all of my siblings and my parents faces once again in the city where I had met them and my new life began was incredible. I hadn't realized how much I had missed having them around while they were away. Not all of them at once. Over the last few years, we of course, needed a break, from one another but not from the entire family. Occasionally, the different pairings of couples would go off on their own for several weeks at a time, but we always came back together in the end. Our family bond had gotten so much stronger each time we faced the Volturi and with the difficultness of both of my pregnancies, spending time apart was almost unattainable. I was having so much anxiety from being apart from my children, but I knew in the end, they needed to spread their wings a bit. Ness had her own child, my grandchild, to take care of. We were all wondering during Renesmee's pregnancy which part would be the dominant of our Emma, the immortal or the shifter, but in the end, Emma was going to be immortal. It was an argument between Edward and Jacob that Edward was victorious in and Jacob couldn't argue, his daughter would live forever. How could you not want that for your child?

Edward had told me on several occasions as well as Esme and Carlisle that Masen was more like Edward in every way possible. Masen was the carbon copy of his father in physicality and in mind. Masen had yet to meet another to be his mate. Instead of worrying, I tried to remember how long it took Edward to meet me. Although hard to see my son alone, I knew that one day he would fall hard for his mate just as his father had fallen for me.

Edward had taken my hands and led me outside of our home into the early morning dew that was over all of the wildlife surrounding us. The sky was just above the horizon and it would be morning fast. We would start a new day in Forks as a group of siblings going to the high school. This would be an opposite experience of my first meeting with the Cullens so long ago. Edward smiled at me as he quickly fastened a shield of sorts around my eyes. A blindfold. What was he doing? "Edward," I started to oppose, but his finger brushed across my lips to stop me. "But…"

Edward slung me on his back and began to bound. Edward could run more fast than any of the rest of us. I spent all of my energy trying to focus on the directions he was bounding but he was back and forth and jumping from tree to tree. He was trying to confuse me and he was being successful. I felt his movement under me slowing and he spoke, "Love, I have a surprise for you that I believe you will love."

He brought me down into his arms, cradling me like I was a child. Edward always knew how to make me feel all emotions possible at once. This effect he had on me never wavered once. I felt his hand untying the handkerchief he had used to keep me blind on our journey. The sun had begun to come up and the beams of sunlight trespassing the sky were gleaming off my husband's face as I looked in to his eyes. I turned my face to look in the direction he was pointing us and I could hear my throat let out a low gasp. "Edward, oh, Edward," I said softly. "I didn't expect it…to be…standing still yet. After all these years…"

I looked at the cottage that Esme had fixed for Edward and I those many years ago. She had renovated the cottage that had already stood on the property. Edward had explained to me all those years ago that Emmett had wanted to build us a new house with many square feet, but Esme knew what I would like, she knew I would want the original. And there it stood. Obviously, Edward had arranged to have the others to get it in living order and perhaps repair any damages that the children of the town may have down to our cottage. It looked as though we had never left it. I had missed our cottage so much when we first left. No home that we had lived in since leaving Forks had ever compared. We had lived in mansions and large condominiums, townhouses and country homes, but nothing compared to my little cottage that was over one hundred and seventy years old.

Edward, being the gentleman and romantic that primarily made him who he was, carried me across the threshold as he had done before into our cottage. He used the toe of his shoe to push the door closed. Everything was as I remembered. The reminiscence of Esme's Island. Edward set me down in the middle of our living room and pulled me close to him. His lips came down onto my mouth and I could taste his venom as it poured into his mouth. "I love you," I whispered.

The crooked grin spread slowly across his face, the grin that melted my un-beating heart. "As I have said many times, Bella, you are my life."

Edward took me into his arms and we danced slowly around our cottage. "I hadn't expected our cottage to still be here. It was already so old before. I didn't think it would stand the test of time."

I pulled Edward closer to me. "Bella, Bella, its not been THAT long," he mused.

I knew it hadn't been that long to my husband and the others, but I was still new to immortality. I still saw the concept of time in somewhat a human perspective. I knew that someday, eventually, I would see it differently. But it still seemed like a long time for a structure like our cottage's to be able to withstand. "Plus, love, I had Emmett to stop by a couple of times on his and Rose's way through to Denali. Jasper too. I made sure to keep this place as we left it, love. It is our first home together as a family."

Upon Edward's mentioning our family, I felt the sudden yearning for my children. I loosened my shield so that Edward could hear how I was thinking in regards to Renesmee, Masen, and Emma…even Jacob. This had been our home for those first few years. Our family had been so kind to have it ready when I awoke from my burning, to add a new room on so that Masen wouldn't have to share with his sister…I missed my children so much that if I had been human the tears would be flowing. Edward brought his arms around me and rubbed his fingers through my hair. "Bella, they will be here to visit and Masen will move here in six months," he tried to reassure me. "You haven't lost them, love. All of us need that teenage moment were our family isn't around us. You and I had it briefly on Esme's Island. Nessie and Masen have never been without us. You know that Jacob will look after the both of them as well. He's as old as us and will keep them safe, love."

I knew that Edward was right. Both Renesmee and Masen needed some time to be own their own and discover themselves as their individual persons. From birth, they had been with us and all of the other Cullens. This would give them a chance to step out into the world. To make their own life in their own way. They would forever be my children. "I know you are right, in every sense, but Edward, they will forever be my babies."

Edward grinned and put his fingers under my chin. "Yes they will. Renesmee will always be Daddy's Little Girl and Masen will be my Big Little Boy…but Bella, we have to let them have these moments or they will resent us…"

I thought about every word I was hearing from my Edward. He was right and I would have to deal with it. I knew there was nothing else I could do. Maybe allowing them, okay, agreeing to their plans and being supportive (lets face it, I don't have to allow them as they are very much adults), would be a good thing for all in the family. Edward and I had spent all but a month, give or take, of our marriage, being parents. We had not had time as just Edward and Bella in so long. This cottage was meant to house just us and in the first time in our existence together, that is just what it would do. And perhaps we could maybe start a little earlier than possible…

My shield was still open for Edward and he began to grin quite mischievously. "Ah, Bella, my love, I thought you would never suggest that…perhaps, perhaps I did have a reason to getting you out here at just the right time."

Edward's sexy crooked grin reappeared as I brought myself close to him once again. We had for several years had to take care in other's around us, namely our children and our son-in-law, we had never been able to have that first year, that newlywed year. I would never regret, only be thankful, for the existence that we had. We were blessed, gifted two beautiful and amazing children, but I had wondered after about a score of years, what would it have been like if our children had waited a few years to join us. Would we give ourselves to each other every night, all night? My shield must have been still lifted as thoughts of loving Edward ran through my head. I heard a gasp from deep within his throat as it was replaced by a even deeper moan. Edward brought me into his arms and I wrapped my legs firmly in place around his waist. "Maybe being alone for a while won't be so bad," I affirmed.

Edward carried me swiftly to our bedroom as he had on many other occasions. "Mrs. Cullen, we mustn't be patient and in control this morning as we have places to be in two hours."

I looked directly into my husband's eyes. "Throw all that caution to the wind, Edward. My heart is not beating anymore but it remains for you," I said as Edward lowered me onto the bed. Being Edward's was all I had ever wanted from the first time I saw him and being Edward's would be how I would remain forever.


	4. The Bell

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter Four**

**The Bell**

EPOV

I looked to my wife as the early morning sunshine parted ways. Here in Forks, we could pretty much live as the humans we once were. The sunshine was no longer beaming on us as we approached our family's home. Our cottage sat nestled in the mountains in a way that the cloud bank didn't cover it. We would never be able to have human guests to our cottage at anytime the sun was out as we would be exposed. I smiled as I remember the first time Bella saw my immortal self in the daylight while she was still human. There had been a part of me excited to show her the real Edward and a part that was terrified that the real Edward would scare her away. Though, at the time, I was hoping that she would be terrified of me and run. I had to fight the smell of her blood for the longest time. Even after I had gotten past the smell of her blood and after the time when I had asked for the Volturi to kill me as I had thought I had lost Bella forever, it still set my throat afire. I knew that I would never harm her, but being with her physically hurt me more than she would know until she became immortal. I explained it to her on her first hunt when I had mistakenly allowed her to get way to close to humans. After that, she respected my love for her even more.

As Bella and I approached the house, Alice and Jasper followed by Emmett and Rosalie came out to join us. Alice had saw a vision of when to be out front and there they were. Having Alice for a sister when you are a mind reader made so many things much more convenient. We were rarely late, avoided any issues in road stops, and so much more. I looked to all my siblings and listened to all their thoughts.

_I'm so excited! What I see says everything today will go well, just remember that you two need to tone down your uh PDA, Alice thought toward me. _I grumbled and shot her just enough of a look to let her know that Bella and I were not children and it wasn't like we hadn't done this before.

I looked to Rosalie who was obsessed about how gorgeous she was looking today. Nothing new there in her thoughts. Emmett was hoping he would for once get PE with Bella. He had always wanted to be there in case she became the world's first vampire to fall down. I shot him an angry look to say lay off my wife. _Sorry, bro. You know I'm only messing, _Emmett thought, grinning his sinister smile that we all knew too well.

I looked to Jasper who wasn't really thinking of anything other than Alice. I had to stay out of those thoughts when he started going back to late last night… "Really, Jasper, please? I cant turn this mind-reading off, ya know," I pleaded.

If vampires could blush, Jasper would have definitely blushed. The mood had went from being excited and happy to a bit flustered then back to happy. Knowing that none of our regular cars would be something high school students would drive, I had purchased a new Volvo sport utility vehicle for my wife and siblings and I to drive to and from school. It would still probably be the most expensive vehicle in the lot but it would be better than all of us having to drive our two-seater sports cars to school. One Volvo or a couple Mercedes and a Porsche or BMW? I would say the Volvo would work better. And I had a special reason for choosing the Volvo, it would be another reminder of the first time we all were in Forks together. I even chose silver to take us back a little more.

We pulled in to the parking lot just a couple of minutes after leaving our home. I looked at Bella and smiled. "Welcome home, Bella," I said. We were a few weeks into the new semester so we were definitely going to be out of place. "Okay, lets go over our story real quick before we go inside." Our immortal memories would have not let us forgot any of our story but I had promised Carlisle just a few hours earlier that I would do this and I was a man, well an immortal, of my word. "We are Emmett, Alice, and Edward Cullen. Siblings. We are Esme's warded children from her aunt. Rosalie, Jasper, and Bella Hale. Jasper and Rosalie are twins. Emmett, Rose, and Jasper will all be juniors. Alice, Bella, and myself will be sophomores. The Hale children were adopted as a group when their parents were lost in auto accident. Carlisle had worked on the parents and could not save them. There was nobody else to take care of the children so therefore he took them in, adopting them." I looked around the car. "Are we straight?"

My siblings all rolled their eyes and looked bored with my talk. "Edward, how many times have we done this?" Rosalie grumbled. "Please, we could do this without even coming up with a story. And basically, we are using the same story we used the last time in Forks. Just added Bella."

I shrugged my shoulders at my sister's attitude. Her attitude toward Bella had obviously changed over the years but not her overall. She was still a conceited, vain person. My siblings began piling out of the car. I climbed out and joined Bella by the door. The other students had begun to arrive. It was better to get our presence made known as soon as we could. As usual, Alice had saw, the students would be curious quickly as always had been before.

We all started heading toward the doorway that would lead us inside and toward the office of the school. Alice was in front carrying a school map that Carlisle had gathered for us a few weeks earlier when he registered us for school. Jasper had arranged to have the appropriate paperwork and identifications drawn up for each of us so that there would be no question to our unique living arrangement. _I want to know who the big one is_, said one voice. _Oh, I want to know who the red haired boy is, well, its not really red, but that's the one I want to know about, Tracy._ The voices all around were going so strong and so fast as we walked along.

_There skin is so pale. I have never saw such. _

_They look like family, but they are holding hands like they are together. _

_The one with the long dark hair, that's gonna be my new flavor. _My lips bared my teeth slowly at the thoughts some guy name Andrew was having of my Bella. I would like to see him try to make her his flavor. Perhaps his flavor would be our dinner if he kept thinking that way. I had to fight the snarl coming from my throat. I could not behave like that today.

We all went into the office with Alice announcing our presence to the older lady behind the counter. "Hi, I'm Alice Cullen," she smiled politely. "Our father registered us a few weeks ago and he was told to have us just come in here and gather our schedules."

The lady smiled behind the counter. _The doctors' children. All fine looking children with excellent transcripts. How much good genes can one family have? That young doctor cannot be the father of these children. No way. _"Yes, yes, we were expecting you. I am Ms. Winthrop. I am the office aide here. Edward Cullen?" I reached out to take my schedule as she said my name. In turn Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, and Jasper all did the same. _Polite children, seems well behaved. And gorgeous. Though I wouldn't mind giving these boys a spanking or two. _Ms. Winthrop began to blush as the thoughts went through her mind. If had blood in my veins, I would have joined her with the blushing.

All of us walked out of the office together to make our way to our classes. We compared schedules to see who would be in what classes together. We always preferred if we could have at least one of our group in each class with us but that rarely happened. We all had compared schedules and I made the way down the hallway with Bella. "Love, did you see what class we have together after lunch?" I smiled and gave her a wink.

Bella looked over her schedule again and then stole a look at mine. "Biology," she began to laugh. Biology was the first time I had to be in close proximity to Bella our first go at high school in Forks. I had about broke the table into two pieces on my quest to resist her blood. She had walked , no fault of her own, by a fan and I had smelled her blood from the draft. It had set my throat afire and I had barely been able to contain myself. I left class only to runaway for a few days to Denali to get a hold on myself. "How ironic."

I heard all the voices and thoughts around me. The usual of people wanting to know who we were, where we came from…I looked into my Bella's eyes as I saw the boy who had been having less than chivalrous thoughts about my wife. I pulled Bella close and gave her a kiss that she would not forgot and neither would the boy that wanted to have her. "Edward!" she said with shock in her voice. "You have never…not at school!"

I laughed and then smiled, "I was just letting that boy standing just to the left that you are taken is all." Bella lulled her eyes at me and returned my wink. I knew that I had nothing to worry about with her, but these human men with their testosterone wouldn't be giving me any peace until the newness of our presence in their school would wear off.

The morning past rather fast for it being our first day at school. Nothing much had changed about the school to my shock. Usually schools would undergo renovations every decade or so, but not here in Forks. I met Bella outside her classroom and we walked to the cafeteria to began our human food eating façade. Even though we would not be actually consuming the horrid food, we still had to purchase some to keep up the pretense. We found the others sitting at what seventy plus years ago had been our normal table. Our normal table where I sat when I first did not hear the thoughts of the intriguing new girl. Everyone had trays of food, unopened, laying in front of them. Bella had suggested that we open things and pretend to actually eat it. She had told us that was one of the first things she had noticed about us. So here we were, with a napkin laying in front of us, picking apart food and placing it in the napkin. Alice and Bella had practiced and gotten this particular act down to a science.

As we all sat there, in our own conversations, in our own little world, the presence of someone approach brought my head up fast. _I'll just walk up and say hello to them. Why not? I'm the popular one and its my title to. Plus, the long haired chick is a babe. _I looked to Alice to see if she was having any visions and she nodded. What she saw was that everything worked out, but what I heard made me want to twist his head off of his neck.

The kid standing in front of me looked familiar and I recognized his thoughts as the ones belonging to the Andrew boy. He had no clue that the table he was approaching had a combined age of more than a millennium and that the babe he was checking out was as old as his grandmother and her husband was old enough to be his grandmother's great-great grandfather. I chuckled a little to myself and stopped when Bella raised a quizzical eyebrow at me. "Hey everyone," the punk said. The punk. That was what I was going to refer to him since I didn't officially know his name. "I'm Andrew." Never mind. Venom increasingly dripped into my mouth as he looked at Bella. "I just wanted to come over and say welcome to Forks and welcome to the school. Any of you guys play sports?" Andrew looked at Emmett. "Football?"

Emmett grinned halfheartedly. He loved playing but there was no way he could play with the humans, much too dangerous for them and for us. "Just around the house, man," Emmett responded.

I looked at Andrew and tried to remain as polite as possible. "We are a studious family," I shrugged. "Sports isn't our thing."

Andrew was unrelenting. He wasn't going to leave until he gets a little information. "So, uh, what's your names? Ya'll look kind of like Hollywood so how'd you end up in Forks?"

We were not use to getting direct questions so quickly into our first day at school so my siblings and Bella all look to me to answer. "Well, I'm Edward Cullen," I started. I pointed to Alice and Emmett, "this is my sister, Alice Cullen, and my brother, Emmett Cullen." I looked over to the rest, "This is Jasper, Rosalie, and Bella Hale…my father adopted them several years ago." I placed my arm around Bella and hugged her close, kissing the tip of her nose. I'd make this boy see that Bella was mine. "And well, we aren't Hollywood, don't understand why you refer to us as such, but we moved here because our father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, took a position at the hospital. We moved here from Massachusetts."

_Oh, I get it now, they aren't all related, but they sure look a lot alike. If their father is a doctor, he must practice on them so that they all look alike. I guess this guy is with this Bella girl…hmmmm. She really looks familiar though. _"Well, I'm Andrew Newton. Its nice to meet all of you. Do you all have family around here, Bella? You look very familiar. Like I have seen you before somewhere."

I wasn't liking the way Andrew's thoughts were going. And not just about Bella but about her looking familiar. Newton…Newton…Mike Newton? Could they be related? I would have to make a mental note to find out. Just as Bella opened her mouth to answer his question, the bell rang. It was time for Biology. Newton threw a hand up and ran off toward his class. We truly were saved by the bell.


	5. Dejavu

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter Five**

**Dejavu**

BPOV

I had never been so glad to hear the bell ring in all the times I had went to high school and over the past seventy years, that had been a lot. I could tell that whatever this Andrew kid was thinking was really bothering Edward. I could here the inaudible to humans growl deep within his chest. I had taken Edward's hand in mine under the table where they laid and squeezed to reassure him. Even though Edward knew I would forever be his, sometimes his male jealousy caused a brief lapse in memory. And this Andrew wasn't helping. Andrew Newton. He had thought he recognized me but I was gone from Forks long before his birth. Newton. I couldn't help but wonder if my old classmate, Mike, would have been a relative of his.

Edward and I walked arm and arm down the hallway to the familiar Biology lab where our first face to face meeting had occurred. He walked close behind me, my protector. On most days, his overprotective ways would cause me to sulk a little bit and returning to high school had never given me a problem, but today, today was different. We were in Forks. And I wanted, no I needed his closeness, his protectiveness. I wanted Edward to hover over me, a trait I had never found appealing in the past. I lifted my shield to let Edward know that I needed him, and he was there. He went from walking behind me to walking with me, slipping his arm around my waist. A huge sense of relief went through my body. Where was Jasper when I needed his mood control? Edward grinned at that thought and whispered, "Art."

Edward led me to a desk near the far wall of the room. It was the desk behind where he and I had sat that very first time. As we walked through the front of the room, the draft caught my hair. Edward tensed. I knew he wasn't smelling me this time for I no longer had blood flowing through my veins. I leaned into him and raised an eyebrow. _Are you okay, love? I questioned. _

Edward pulled the chair out for me once we reached the lab desk. It was a tall table with two high back stools. I climbed into mine and Edward into his, meanwhile he never let his hand loosen the grasp he had around me. "Your smell is driving these humans insane," he whispered so low that only my vampire ears could hear him. His eyes were turning black and I could smell the venom filling his mouth. "They want you."

This was not the first time I had been in the same scenario with Edward. However, I could not fault him. I was lucky that I didn't have to hear the whispers of the estrogen driven girls that were all around us. I would overhear the teenage girls whispering and confiding in one another about their crushes and fantasies revolving around my husband each time we started a new school year. With the hearing we immortals possessed, I didn't have to be within earshot to hear it and it could make school difficult. I knew I had no worries about losing my Edward to any one of them, the same for him with me, but with our feelings being easily activated, it was very hard not to become jealous or angry. All we could do was be closer to one another to let everyone see that we were together and would remain together.

The teacher came to the front of the room and introduced himself, Mr. Anders. He was a wiry older gentlemen who reminded of Albert Einstein. I giggled to myself at the likeness and Edward joined in as I shared with him my imaginative thoughts. I had hoped my attempt at humor would lighten Edward's mood, but I could see that he with his free hand he was clutching the ledge of the table. "Edward, lighten up. If you destroy the table, Carlisle will be upset," I tried to warn him. Our father didn't like for any of us to do anything that might draw attention to us.

Edward nodded in response. "Alice has a vision and I'm seeing it," he stammered. "Mr. Anders is going to have everyone in groups of three and guess who will be our third." He glanced to his right at Andrew Newton. "Another Newton for me to deal with. Just my luck."

As Edward finished telling me of Alice's vision, Mr. Anders announced the lab project we would work on for the hour would be done in groups of threes and that Mr. Newton should join his new classmates to help them 'acclimate' to their new school. I laughed to myself at the thought of the school being new to me. I was a good twenty years older than Mr. Anders my very self. Andrew pulled up a chair to the opposite side of the desk. He would be facing Edward and I. I purposefully would look at Edward with all the love in the world. I would giggle and smile at him, definitely overacting the part of devoted girlfriend. Only if Andrew could know I was very much Edward's devoted wife, mother of his children. Edward relaxed a bit and we went to work on the project that Mr. Anders had laid out for the class. Between Edward and I, we had done this at least fifty times. Andrew watched as Edward and I together worked quickly. "Maybe I'm the lucky one, getting the new kids after all," Andrew laughed. "Sorry, most new kids that I've sat with aren't as smart as you two are."

Edward beamed a smirk that surely had to make Andrew feel less than intelligent. I elbowed Edward to try to get him to put that smirk away, but he would not relent. He successfully made the boy feel less intelligent and had proven that I was his girl. I wanted to tell Edward that all of the time he spent with our dear son-in-law had resulted in his actions being like Jacob's had been in our adolescence. Andrew turned to look at me and wouldn't stop staring. I felt Edward's muscle in his forearm tense once again. "Bella, you look real familiar to me," he started. "Do you have any family in the area?"

I looked to Edward and he blinked his eyes. I knew the story we had come up with in case anyone did recognize any of us. We knew that there had to be pictures out there of us, but for me, it would be easier than the rest. All of the pictures that may still exist in Forks would have been from when I was still human. My physical appearance was still recognizable but even my own father couldn't believe the changes. Once I had been changed, I had managed to stay out of the public eye in Forks. Even if there was an adult in town that could remember any of us, they would have had to have been a small child back then. "Well, since you ask, Andrew" I began my explanation, "I did years ago. That's kind of how we ended up here in Forks." I looked to Edward to see if I should go on and he gave me a nod. Apparently whatever thoughts he was hearing from Andrew let him know that I should continue on. "See, the Cullens adopted me when I was very young, my brother and sister and I were believed to have no family left. There was nobody for the hospital to contact. Anyway, a few years ago, my siblings and I asked our adoptive parents to find out more about us. We are curious to as were we come from. An attorney called us a few months ago to tell our dad that he had found a relative of ours and started tracing our history. It brought us here. Our distant grandfather was Charlie Swan, the police chief of Forks some nearly fifty years ago or more. Our mother was I believe his granddaughter. Charlie had one daughter, Isabella, who in turn had a daughter, who had my mother. That's who I was named for I guess."

Andrew started nodding his head, "The old Swan place is still vacant. I could show it to you sometime."

Edward's head snapped up quickly. "That will not be necessary, Andrew. Bella and I were just there last night. Bella, Rosalie, and Jasper has inherited the place. Bella and I have future plans for the home."

I looked in horror as Edward raised his voice at the poor kid. I knew Edward's temperament when anything involved me. I wished the poor child would be quiet, but of course, he wouldn't. "Its cool man, I get it. Just offering," he stammered. "My grandfather use to tell us stories about Chief Swan and his daughter." Andrew began to smile. "My grandfather told me that Chief Swan's daughter was the only woman he ever loved." Hearing those words leave Andrew's mouth made me choke on my own venom.

"Who is your grandfather?" Edward asked. I could see Edward seething. "He still alive? Ours are all gone." Edward bent his head down to show his sadness.

Andrew looked a bit shocked that Edward would ask who his grandfather was. Especially since we had just moved into town. "Uh, Mike Newton, and yes, he is still around but he's not doing well. Alzheimer's , " Andrew spoke. "One time, a few years go, I was driving with him, out to the Cullen place, and he told me how he loved the Swan girl. Hey…Cullen…Your last name is Cullen…You related to those Cullens?"

I had told Edward before we moved back that we should change up our last names more than Hale and Cullen, but he refused. He said one of us had to stay a Cullen. I was beginning to think that we should have switched up the last names for sure. "Yes, those Cullens were our ancestors," Edward started. "I'm the eldest son of those Cullens namesake is what I'm told."

Mr. Anders came walking back to our table. I could tell that he was sure that we were goofing off instead of working. He was shocked to see that we had finished all of the project he had laid out before us. "Well, done," he complimented. "I guess you two wont be needing my help too often this semester. Not once did you ask and you have done perfectly."

It wasn't much longer that the bell rang once more. It was like dejavu, Edward and I ended up in biology together again, right after lunch. I looked to Edward and grinned. "What are you thinking my love?" he asked.

I laid my head against his shoulder as we walked toward our lockers. "I was thinking, this time, I will definitely have to skip blood-typing," I laughed. Edward joined in my laughter as we walked down the hallway. Welcome back to Forks.


	6. Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter Six**

**Memories**

EPOV

School had been mostly uneventful for all of us, except the few moments that Bella and I had to spend with Andrew Newton, the grandson of the man who had started vying for Bella's attention as soon as she arrived in Forks. His grandson had proven that the concept of the apple doesn't fall from the tree was pretty accurate. Andrew Newton had proven to be just as annoying as the senior Newton. I had to admit, that speaking to him, did give me the knowledge that old Mike Newton was still alive, though suffering from Alzheimer's. I felt a sense of guilt surge through my body for even thinking ill thoughts toward Newton anymore, at least I had a blessed existence and I had Bella.

As soon as the bell rang, we were out of the school. Bella and I had our last class of the day together so we headed to our car to wait for the others. The students that came out walked slowly by us, trying to catch a glimpse without being too obvious. "Edward, you remember the first day that I rode with you to school?" she asked as she lifted her shield to reply her memories of that day.

I laughed in response. "Perhaps the children have learned what subtle means?" I remarked back to Bella. As the guys passed by I could hear their many thoughts of asking her name, how the new kids all had strange eyes, one kid was on the phone and going as far as describing us as almost albino but not with red eyes. I let out a loud chuckle. "Oh, Bella."

Bella of course, not being able to hear the thoughts of those all around us, had no clue what was making me laugh. "You know, you promised you would share the thoughts especially if they are funny."

I laughed even harder as she reminded me but I knew would tell her. I liked seeing her brow fury when I made her wait. "That kid," I pointed to the boy at the far end of the lot who was still looking aimlessly in our direction, "was describing us to his mother as albino but not with red eyes. When he said albino, I remembered how you made so many jokes about being albino when you came here because you were questioned so often about not being more tanned, coming from Arizona and all."

Bella's eyes pinched together as she stared at me. "I never told you about the albino remarks."

Uh oh, I thought to myself. I'm caught. I grinned and started to explain, "when you came here, I told you everybody was only talking bout you. I hadn't met you yet, hadn't actually seen you for myself. I listened into the conversations surrounding you…I heard you…before I ever saw you." I was almost embarrassed that I hadn't told Bella that. "I'm sorry, love, that I hadn't told you."

Bella shrugged to let me know it was no big deal as the rest of our family joined us. We darted out of the parkway, cutting off numerous vehicles behind us. We had barely gotten out of the car and started for the house when Bella's cellular phone began to ring. I had been interrupted as I was just about to whisk Bella off to have some alone time. I had skipped one class on my first day of school to insure that where I was going to take Bella would be up to par for my love. The phone rang once more and Bella swiftly picked it up and answered, "Renesmee!" she exclaimed.

I had looked to Alice but with Renesmee being with Jacob, Alice rarely got any visions regarding her. Alice could see Emma a little bit more than Renesmee, but not when Jacob was around. We had hoped that over time, Alice's visions would grow to include the wolves but that had not been the case. _"Momma, I miss you and dad so much," Renesmee was saying to Bella. "But I understand why you wanted to go home for a few years. Jacob and I will be there to visit soon. We spoke with Seth last night and he is dying to meet Emma, Momma."_

Sometimes being a mind reader really paid off, especially when you were the one without the phone in your hand. "Ness, I miss you too. Emma and Jacob as well. It will be wonderful when you come! Your dad and I went by my dad's old house. It will be just as you remember it, Ness. Have you seen your brother?" Bella asked

The other side of the phone had a little bit of static then it cleared up. _"Yes, Masen is actually staying with us now. We didn't like not being together so I told Jake that Mase was going to be living with us. Emma is overjoyed. Everything is fine here. Momma, I have to go, Emma is going to paint the whole living room with her dinner if I don't get in there. Love you much, dad too. Send my love to everyone."_

"I love you all too, and I will, Renesmee," Bella said as she closed her cell phone. She looked over to me with one of the largest Bella smiles I had seen in a long time. "Nessie sounds great, said to tell you she loves you. The others too."

I walked over to Bella and brought her hand into mine. "Bella, I think you and I need to share the evening, explore Forks," I suggested with a sly grin and wink.

I began to bound away, slower than normal at first to make sure that Bella would follow. I could smell her scent only a pace or two behind me. I slowed just a bit more so that she and I would be running side by side. After Bella's transformation, I gave her the after car that was one of the fastest cars of its time, but Bella preferred to run. She and I would run for hours and had ended up on several occasions in Canada. As a human, she had never understand how or why I liked to run everywhere, but now as an immortal she understand. To human eyes, when immortals run, it is nothing but a blur. When human Bella would ride my back as I flew through the forest with her, she couldn't make out much of the passing surroundings. After she became immortal, her eyes refocused and she could see all that we did. My instincts allowed perfect vision while running, never missing anything within my view. All of our senses heightened upon transformation and remained that way. I heard the happiness escape my wife's throat when she realized where we had arrived.

I had brought her into our meadow from an opposite direction than we normally would have went. It was still perfectly circular as it had been when we left. The flowers had not bloomed yet but it was still our meadow. The sun was beaming down and my Bella was sparkling brilliantly. I had found this meadow one day while I was out for one of my runs. Alice had asked me once if I had created this meadow for us, but I had not. I had found it around the time of my meeting Bella. I knew I had to bring her here and that this would be our special place.

Bella ran around the meadow several bounds and came back to me. The trees were still covered with a canopy of ferns, that had grown just slightly since our last visit here. "This was something I couldn't wait to see again," Bella exclaimed as she joined my side. She rested her chin on the outside of my shoulder as we took in the sight of our special place on earth. "Besides my dad, this is the one thing I missed most about Forks."

I brought my arms around Bella as we sat down on the ground. Bella lifted her shield, remembering the first time we come here, how I had scared her when I showed her the perfect predator that I was, that we are. I brought my arms tighter around her. "Bella, I will never forgive myself for ever hurting you or scaring you, but truly, at the time, I thought I was doing you a favor. I wanted you to run from me. You know I would have never chosen this life for you."

Bella nodded. "Edward, I know why you did it and I understand now. But I want to know, after the way everything has gone in our existence, our children, our love, our marriage, would you still not choose this life for me?"

I had thought about that same question many times, yet Bella herself had never asked it of me. I had thought occasionally what would my existence be like if I hadn't changed her. I would probably would have said goodbye to her by now if she had remained human. "Bella, its hard to answer a question like that when life is so perfect with you. Knowing how life would turn out for you, knowing you would have had the pleasures and joys of being a mother, of being capable of all the human things you are, if I had known it possible back then, I wouldn't have argued so much. I would have been a lot less reluctant."

Bella thought about my answer. I knew it made more sense to her now, but I also knew I hadn't given her a straight answer. I would never not want Bella in my life so if I had chose to let her stay human, that would have eventually occurred. Though from day one, I had decided I would never live without her. If she had stayed a human, my existence would have ceased not long after her life. "I understand, your hidden answer, but I understand."

I still felt the need to let Bella know how I felt about our existence together. "I couldn't ask for my existence to have been any better than having met you and being with you. I wouldn't want to change anything that has happened with us, for us to be together…other than the one time when I left you."

Bella lightly swatted my arm. "Edward, I told you to never mention that again. Everything worked out just as it should have. If you hadn't left, I wouldn't have become friends with Jacob and with my knowing Jacob, that brought the peace with the wolves that we would have needed with the Volturi. Everything that was part of my human past made way for our existence."

I had not really allowed myself to think of what Bella was saying to me but it all made perfect sense. Bella had always brought that to my existence. "Bella, love, I believe I couldn't have said that better myself. Isabella Marie Cullen, I will love you forever." Bella kissed my lips lightly and laid her head on my chest as she had done so many times before. We laid in our meadow and watched as the sun set. Twilight had always been our time. I pulled her close and brought my hand to her face. "Every day of forever."


	7. Routine

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter Seven**

**Routine**

BPOV

Laying in Edward's arms in our meadow had been something I had been dreaming, if that's what you call it when you don't sleep, since we had left Forks. He had led me into the meadow differently than before and I hadn't a clue to where he was taking me. I should have known that my Edward would make it some place that would remind me of the past lives we had lived here. Being home was melancholy in some ways. So much had changed since we had left Forks. My best friend had become my son-in-law, my parents had both passed away. I had managed to keep my father in my life, seeing him regularly as his human time had allowed. I didn't see my mother after my wedding and she never knew that she had become a grandmother. It had been hard every time she had mentioned wanting grandchildren to not scream into the phone that I had given her not one but two gorgeous, wonderful, and intelligent grandchildren. But I had known that it was best for her sake to not let her know. Every time she had asked to see me, I had came up with a reason that made it impossible. If Edward and I had been out of the country a third of the time that I had told her we had, we would have been to every country the world had to offer. Since arriving home, I felt a part of my human life return.

Edward and I left the meadow not long after twilight. It was time that we go to prepare for our normal routine as we settled into home once again. I told him it was my turn to lead the way and that is what I did. I had an urge to go home. To my home that I had shared with Charlie. Edward was a bit reluctant when we first arrived, "Bella, are you sure you want to go in there again so soon?" he had asked. I know that Edward had noticed how being there had shifted my mood from utter happiness to a bit of despair. I assured him that being in Charlie's house was what I wanted. What I needed. Edward, one to deny me nothing, agreed. I wanted to stay in my old bedroom.

Edward and I drifted around the house throughout the night. I sat in Charlie's bedroom and sifted through the clothing in his closet. He had kept all the gifts that I had sent him as well as Alice. Charlie had loved Alice and I was certain she was by far his favorite Cullen. As time had went on, Charlie had become great friends with Edward, and even though Charlie knew that Edward made me happier than any man on this Earth ever could have, Charlie never forgot how I handled the situation when Edward left me. As a parent, both Edward and I could understand his feelings. It had taken some time for Charlie to accept Edward fully, but he had. Charlie and Edward loved one another and I knew that when Charlie passed away, it had hurt Edward as much as it had hurt me.

Morning came on us quickly and it was time to go to school. Edward had always said that the mundane frequent attendance of high school was the worst part of existing as we did, but I had disagreed. My first stint of high school had not been the best part of my human life and in my immortal life, it had been very much the opposite. Probably cause I had Edward with me always. Once Edward came into my life, nothing could be wrong in any sense.

We bounded off to our family's home to meet the others. We ran in and quickly changed and had been waiting for the rest when they came outside. "Little sister, you kept Edward out all night, eh," Emmett said as he started wagging his eyebrows up and down at me.

Emmett would always be Emmett. Even after I had won our arm wrestling matches repeatedly and the deal had been he would quit making snide comments about mine and Edward's private life, it had done no good in the end. Emmett would forever try to torture me. "Ah, Emmett, only if you knew," I laughed. I gave Edward a wink. Although Edward and I had basically just sat in my old house last night, it was best to cater to Emmett's thoughts. If I gave it back to him the way he gave it to me, he would tire and let the teasing rest until another day. "I'm surprised my old house still stands, Em."

Emmett made a face and covered his ears as we climbed into the car. Rosalie started laughing at Emmett, "I told you, sweetheart, one day, you would tease just a little too much, and Bella would…"she couldn't finish her sentence for laughing.

Alice was as cheerful as always. "Today will be an okay day," Alice chimed in. "But there is something that is slightly fogging my view. I don't know what it is. Or who it is, but its something that is distantly familiar. Maybe that's why I cant see. Its unsure to happen."

Jasper was his usual quiet self, not speaking a whole lot. Jasper was an immortal of few words. He sat silently in the backseat with his Alice, smiling and staring into her eyes. Edward had told me that Alice had helped Jasper through one of the most difficult times in his life, was there for him when he was all alone. Alice had seen Jasper coming and had waited for him.

We arrived at school before all of the others, which was nothing new for us. I had often wondered before I became immortal and before I knew their secret why they always got to school so early. It wasn't so much as they left early but the fast driving. Edward and human Bella could have left the same place, same two vehicles, at the same time and Edward would have beaten me every time. It was a perk to having unparalleled senses.

After finding out that Edward's gift was to be able to hear all the thoughts around, I had felt bad for him. As we got out of the car, I could feel the tension that was growing in his muscles as his grip around me tightened. We had done this same thing more times than imaginable and he still reacted the same way every time to all of the thoughts that the males surrounding us would have. I couldn't imagine having to hear the thoughts from all of the female population about my husband. I allowed his tightened grip and even chose to tighten my grasp on him, letting him know that I'm right where he was and always there beside him. I smiled at him and did my best with my eyes to reassure him that I was with him completely.

We made our way throughout the day fairly well. Our lunch hour in the cafeteria was as normal for us. We sat with our uneaten trays of food, talking so low amongst ourselves that those surrounding us would never even notice the utters coming from our lips or even the movement of our lips. Alice was always choreographing our conversations and laughter at just the right time, when the onlookers stared too long or came too close for our liking. Edward had been right about human contact with us, the humans kept their distance from us. They came closer to us girls then the guys but I think that had to do more with being macho than anything else. Edward and I spent our days in school having mental conversations and holding hands. Class work had become mundane even to me as we had repeated high school so many times together already. I believe that myself, Edward, and any one of our siblings could do a better job than any of the teachers we had come across so far.

As lunch ended, I lifted my shield to Edward and let him know how special he was to me. I didn't allow him in my thoughts very often, but I tried often enough that he knew my love for him was stronger than any bond between two any other mates in the world, mortal or immortal. He grasped my hand and we walked side by side until we reached the Biology lab. We took our seats as we always had. A blonde haired girl came prancing over to our lab when Mr. Anders had told us that today would be a free day, meaning we wouldn't be doing any work, we would be socializing. I looked to Edward and he informed me that the teacher had left his day planner at home and was unsure of the course he had planned for each particular class that day as he was a bit of a scatterbrain so that was his plan in the end, free days for all.

I brought myself closer to Edward as the girl approached. I mumbled just so that Edward could hear, "Biology seems to be the doomed class for us at Forks," I smirked.

Edward nodded his head in agreement and smiled. I could see his face tense and become uncomfortable as the girl approached us. "Hi," the girl started. She was very pretty, very similar to Rosalie in appearance, but still there was no comparison between the two. I still believed Rosalie to be the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. "I'm Jerrica. And you must be Edward and Isabella?"

Edward brought his arm and placed it around my shoulders and pulled me close to him. I knew if he was already making a public display of our love and feelings just by her introduction that her thoughts were less than pure. "Bella," I corrected her. "And this is Edward."

"Hello," Edward nodded.

The girl looked confused that we were not feeling social as we were the new kids and should be social. "Well, like, I was wondering Bella, if your sisters and yourself would be interested in joining the cheerleading team. I'm head cheerleader." She winked at Edward.

I was right. She wanted to speak to Edward. "No thank you," was all I answered. I stared at Jerrica. What a name. Too close to Jessica and I knew what kind of person she truly was. I knew from prior experience I needed to step up my game from the beginning. "We prefer to spend our time with our boyfriends doing more important and meaningful things." I kissed Edward's lower jaw. "I'm sure you understand."

Jerrica stared at me in utter disbelief and looked to Edward who I could feel holding back his laughter. "Yea, sure," Jerrica mumbled as she walked away.

I turned to Edward and he began guffawing in a way that would have made Emmett's bellowing laughter seem as that coming from a baby. "Bella," he laughed even harder. "I have never, in all of our years together, seen you behave in such a way." His laughter increased until all the students in the room began looking at him as well as Mr. Anders. "But it worked great as you do not want to know what she was going over in her mind."

"That bad," I asked.

Edward nodded, "she made Jessica Stanley a saint just now."

My mouth fell open, trying to imagine anyone being more obtuse about Edward than Jessica. It was unimaginable. The rest of our day went about as usual and it wasn't long before we made our journey home. As we got closer to home, I looked at Jasper and he nodded. "Jazz, you want to hunt?" I asked him.

I would have normally offered to all my siblings but everyone's eyes, including Edward's, showed no signs of thirst. Jasper and I hadn't hunted together in awhile and I enjoyed hunting with him. He and I had very similar methods much like mine and Edward's. It was with Jasper who I felt comfortable with hunting the most next to Edward of course, when I was a newborn. Jasper understood without my having to say it that I wanted to be as far from humans as possible. The first time I hunted with Edward had taught me a huge lesson on making sure that no humans was anywhere nearby. Jasper had already made sure to go so far into the forest that humans would not be able to venture that far so he and I had hunted together a lot during my first immortal year. As a result of all our hunting, I learned his habits of thirst even better than Alice. Jasper had confided in me more so than any of the others, verbally anyway. Nobody could help but confide in Edward, nobody but me. Jasper's position relaxed and he grinned, "that is a very pleasant offering, Bella. I accept."

I nodded at Edward and he pulled in to the home of our family. I opened my shield to let Edward know that Jasper was thirsty and that I could tell he was hiding it. Even though Jasper had been what we call vegetarian for a long time, he still had the most difficulties as he had once fed only on humans. He didn't want to admit to the rest of our family that he needed to feed more now that we were back in school and around humans so much more. Edward grinned and slid his hand to my leg and gave a small pat to say thank you. He knew that I would look after our family in every way possible. Edward parked the car and I bounded into the forest with Jasper following as the others went inside.


	8. Thirst

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter Eight**

**Thirst**

JPOV

It had been less than a week since I had went hunting with Alice, but the burn in my throat was beginning to become more than I could sustain as we went from class to class. While sitting in the cafeteria with all of my siblings, I had smelled one particular human that had a scent that would have quenched my thirst with barely a drop. It paled into comparison the thirst Edward had felt when being around Bella, but it definitely felt similar. Alice had knew that I was smelling it as my wife had saw a vision and she assured me that I would hurt no human, but she obviously had had a vision that saw me wanting to the blood. It had been sitting in the cafeteria that I had decided I would have to go hunting this evening. The risk to my family was stronger than the burn for human blood, but I was probably the least controlled of my family. I knew that. I would have to hunt this evening.

Hunting so close to the last time would not be something I would want to admit to my siblings. I had been living this lifestyle longer than my little sister, Bella, and she had done so well. Of course she had probably been the only one of us besides Edward and myself that had actually consumed a large portion of human blood, but her's had been donor blood, from a blood bank, and I didn't quite count that as I had mine and Edward's. He and I had both killed our prey for their blood.

Along the drive home I had reconciled that I would speak with our father and tell him that I needed to feed more. Carlisle never passed judgment on any of us for our struggles with our lifestyle that he had taught us, but he would be firm in that we could not slip up. He would guard his mind from Edward so that nobody would know the difficulties I was having. As Edward rounded the bend and began the passage up the drive to our home, I looked to Bella. Bella had looked at me quizzically but then asked if I wanted to join her for a hunt. I was so thankful that my little sister and I had grown close in her early days as an immortal. She and I had been able to confide in one another our fears about our bloodlust and were able to understand each other more. She was probably the most understanding of our entire family when it came to my difficulties in feeding. Bella was the most controlled of us all, she proved that by not killing Jacob when she learned of him imprinting on Renesmee, but it was Bella who could see the predicament I was in.

When Bella mentioned going hunting, I felt all of the emotions around me. Rosalie was being her usual vain self and had not even given a second thought to Bella's suggestion. Alice became worried, Emmett confused. Poor Emmett knew that I had hunted recently so he wasn't understanding why Bella wanted to ask me. Then he became panicked. If I could read minds like Edward I'm sure Emmett was wondering why Bella wanted to hunt again when it hadn't been but a few days since she hunted. I sent out a wave of cheerful through the car to try to detour the thoughts. Edward looked at me and gave me a wink. He would know what problems I was having, but he, like his wife, would never tell the others. It would be our secret…unless I slipped then they would have to tell Carlisle, as any of the others would, even Alice.

Bella bounded toward the forest just as fast as she could get out of the car. I was sure she wanted to make this a quick trip seeing as I knew by her feelings that she wasn't thirsty but rather she was doing this to help me, to do me a favor. Bella was second fastest in running only to Edward in our family. She was jumping across the river before I had made it to the river's edge. I heard her giggles as she landed on a tree and bounce lightly from one limb to the next as she made her way to the ground. I caught her just beyond the river. "What are you in the mood for?" she asked me. Knowing Bella, she would want to continue wherever she might be able to find a mountain lion. She and I were both agile hunters but not quite as agile as Emmett in wanting to fight and play with his food. When I hunted humans, I had always done it in a manner so that they wouldn't expect it and I would pounce…that practice had carried over to my vegetarian hunting. "Your trip, you pick," I said. I grew up in the South so ladies should always have the first choice.

Bella glared at me with a 'I know you didn't say that' kind of look. "Now, Jazz," she started reprimanding me.

I laughed. "Bella, I'm not one of your children. No need to lecture me."

I heard Bella chuckle. "Oh but Jazz, if you were one of my children, you would be so much better looking."

I laughed at Bella's joke and led the way. I knew she would never say it, but she knew that I knew this trip was all for me and did not have anything to do with her. That was what I liked about Bella. She knew but she wouldn't tell. That was a part of her character that had made it easier for our family to accept her while she was still human. She would keep our secret regardless. I began to bound toward the North, deep within the forest. Bella had gained the lead and she came to a halting stop in front of me. She closed her eyes. She had found us prey.

To the west, I could smell the warmth of the blood in the air. I could feel the pulsating of the blood flowing in the veins. Bella began to float in the direction of our dinner. I allowed my instincts to take over and my body began to follow behind her. There was at least two, maybe three. Two mountain lions were stalking a doe. I knew that Bella would immediately pounce for one of the lions. I would take the other and bring down the doe with it. One mountain lion would probably not be enough to satiate my thirst for blood. Bella had came up quickly onto the closest mountain lion, the smaller. Good I thought, I get the bigger one. I could hear as Bella's teeth cut into the neck of the cat and it relaxed in her grip. Before her teeth had broken the skin, I had already gathered the other cat and the doe for myself.

We sat in silence as we fed. I remembered back to the first time Edward took Bella hunting so many years ago. She had come back to the house with her new dress that Alice had gotten for her tattered and torn, blood stained as if she had come home from war. Edward had tried to make the scene a bit more honorable by giving her his shirt but it had been so funny to the rest of us to see her. Alice of course was livid that Bella had ruined the dress. I began to laugh as I finished drinking the last of what the doe had to offer me. "Whets so funny?" my cohort in hunting asked me.

I sat up and tossed the doe off of my lap. I was feeling much better, the fluid was sloshing around in my stomach as I stood. "I was thinking of how despicable you looked on your return from your first hunt in these very woods."

Bella thought to herself for a moment then looked down at her clothing. Her clothing did not have a torn spot and she had not lost a drop of blood from her dinner. She smiled and begin to chuckle herself. "I did look a wreck then, didn't I?" Her laughter became louder and louder. It was Bella's spirit that made me want to stay close by her not long after her transformation. Edward had once told me that she had gotten frustrated with me thinking I was there behind her all the time because I was worried of the threat she posed. I had laughed incredibly and told him that I was always so close to Bella because her mood was always happy and it was nice to be around that for me. Having a mood control gift that works both ways can be hard when you are in a situation where everyone else is worried about the one person whose mood was astounding to be around. Bella is always overly happy.

We began our journey back to the house, quietly running together. All of the tiny animals along the Earth's floor ran as we came close. It had always amazed me from the beginning of my immortality how just our presence caused the moods to shift and all the little things run from us. "Thank you, Bella."

Bella looked to me and nodded. "You know, Jazz, you can't hide it from me when you need to drink or are having difficulties with it…" Bella reached out and lightly punched my shoulder. "Your little sister knows when her brother is thirsty. Anytime, really. Edward knows between your thoughts and my actions what is going on. Nobody will fault you, Jasper, for being more thirsty than normal. We haven't been interacting as much with humans the last few months."

I knew Bella was trying to reassure me, to make me feel less terrible about what I was dealing with. She knew that I had trouble controlling my thirst, and she truly knew it better than anyone. When she was a newborn, I had stormed out of the house to get away because I had begun to question all of the beliefs I had about newborns. I had trained dozens of armies of newborns and none of them had behaved the way Bella had. Carlisle and Edward were both sure it was because of her preparation, or perhaps she had a self-control gift, and I had believed that in some way they were right. Still, watching her adjust so easily had made me question how I had existed. I hadn't dare think too much about it around Edward and I never spoke of it to the rest of my family, not even Alice. My thoughts had been that perhaps I was an evil person, an evil immortal, that I would kill hundreds of people, create armies to do so, and not be remorseful. I eventually did become remorseful and I left with the help of Peter and Charlotte. But with that said, seeing how my adopted family had lived most of their existence, and then watching my new sister adapt so readily, it made me put all of my previous actions into inner, personal questions of my humanity.

I smiled at my sister's concern for me. "Thank you, Bella. Seriously, thank you. I had made my mind up that once we arrived home, I would talk to Carlisle about needing to hunt more…" I didn't know if I should share my experience earlier but if I was going to share it with anyone, I would rather it be Bella. "There was a scent today in the cafeteria, that had me reacting somewhat as to how Edward reacted to your blood. I wanted to drink it so badly. My throat was afire before I could breath in my first full breath. Alice saw me wanting it and perhaps thinking about doing something about it, but she said that I wouldn't hurt her…but I know Alice can be partial to me in her visions without meaning to."

I dropped my head as Bella stopped in her tracks. She gave me a hug and reassured me once again. "Jasper, you are my brother and you have helped me through so much. You will do fine. If you need to hunt more often, we will. We wont even have to tell the others if you don't want to. You can say you are coming to visit Edward and I at the cottage and we will go with you or if you would rather, you and I can continue to hunt alone. But do not be embarrassed. Do you not remember how it was for me when I craved human blood and nothing else would satiate? I pretended for the family's sake that the animal blood helped during my pregnancy with Masen, but truly it did little to help."

"But you see Bella, my fear, is what if something should go wrong at school…what if that particular human has an accident…I know you remember what I almost did to you," I dropped my head with shame. Not a day had went by with the guilt I felt for almost having attacked Bella on her birthday. Edward had thrown me across the room and I had truly not tried to do anything about it. When Emmett wrestled me outside, if I had wanted to break free, I could have, but I didn't and I still felt guilt. I could never be like Carlisle and actually smell and work with human blood. The want, the need is too strong for me. It had been this terrible mistake that I had made that caused Edward to leave Bella for six long months. Edward felt all the guilt for that time, or so he thought. Ultimately it was my fault he left.

Bella began to shake her head at me in disagreement. "That was so many years ago and everything worked out just fine. Believe me, I think you could do it. You gave up the fight then, didn't you?"

I knew Bella had a good argument, but my fears were better than her argument. "But you see, the difference is, this blood scent that I'm smelling, its different for me. You remember how your blood sang to Edward?" Bella nodded. "This blood doesn't exactly sing the same key, its a lot mellower for me. But it's the same kind of principle. I was able to resist your blood because it didn't smell as sweet to me…but this smell at school, I don't know if I can."

Bella's eyes and face allowed me to see that she was taking it all in. I was not as strong as Edward, Carlisle, or even Rosalie. I would not be able to resist if I was exposed and that is always a possible. If that human barely scraped their knee, I would be running from whatever part of the school and would have them totally drained within twenty seconds. I glanced down at the ground and the quiet set in. Bella and I were about halfway to our home when something flew in front of us quicker than imaginable. I looked to Bella as her eyes grew large. "I smell another immortal," she said.

I nodded in agreement and in less than one-sixty-fourth of a second, Bella and I were, backs facing, in our fighting crouch. I could hear the snarl in Bella's throat and I heard one leave mine. It was not a familiar scent, not one that I had ever smelled, not even when the Volturi and when we had gathered our armies to fight for Renesmee. "I don't recognize the smell," I said. I could feel Bella nod her head in agreement. Neither of us knew. I watched as the being swept above us in the trees and disappeared toward the North. Bella began to chase and I followed her, but we weren't able to catch up. The smell drifted away. "I don't know who it is, and they ran. We scared it."

Bella looked to me. "How do you know?"

I smiled at Bella, "I've known and trained more immortals than you will probably ever meet, Bella. I could smell the fear."

Bella's face seemed a bit distraught. "Well, it has been quite some time since we had any excitement. Leave it to Forks to find it. Do you think that it's a nomad?"

I wish I could have answered that question, but that I didn't know. "I hope so." I looked toward the North, the direction the immortal had evaded us. "I really hope so. Last time, Forks proved to be only big enough for the Cullens."


	9. Unwanted

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter Nine**

**Unwanted**

EPOV

I had taught myself long ago to try to tune out my siblings so that it wasn't like I was eavesdropping on their conversations and I had paid great care in tuning out when Bella was with them. Her wrath for eavesdropping her conversations began before she had become immortal so I really didn't want to see how it would be once she had transformed. I always looked for danger in anything that was said. I had just taken a relaxing position on the sofa with a new book I had just gotten when Alice darted into the room. "Edward, Jasper, Bella," she exclaimed.

I went into her thoughts and pulled out the vision she was seeing. It was Bella and Jasper standing in the forest, crouching, ready for an attack. Then it was them staring in disbelief. I found Jasper's thoughts. He and Bella were on their way back to the house but I could hear their conversation. "There was another immortal in the woods," I explained. "They chased but were evaded. Neither of them recognized the smell."

As soon as I had looked into Alice's thoughts, I had gotten to my feet and sped outside of the house to find them. Alice was in tow but I wasn't going to slow down to wait for her. I needed to be by my wife's side. I was comfortable knowing that she was with Jasper, a soldier that would be hard for any other to beat, but I would not be happy into I could be by her side and know without a shadow of a doubt that she was safe.

I bounded harder than ever before to try and reach my wife. Many thoughts were running through my mind. Perhaps after all it was a good thing that our children had not come here. Renesmee still had human blood in her veins and I didn't care for her being around immortals outside of our family. No immortal had ever expressed thought in her being appetizing but I knew there was immortals out there that would do it out of pure curiosity rather than even thirst. And Masen, our son had never had to really be near a battle as his sister and I would like for it to remain that way for eternity. I came upon them just on the other side of the river. Alice arrived shortly after. She flew into Jasper's arms just as I had brought my arms tightly around Bella. "I saw you chase after her," Alice exclaimed. "My vision came just as it was happening. I wasn't watching. I didn't foresee any threat, but it was still late."

Alice normally saw things in enough time to get prepared but not today. She hadn't been paying attention but neither had I. We were comfortable in Forks and we had been the only immortals in this area for as long as any of us had known. Alice was shaking as a result of how upset she had become. Jasper sent out a wave of calm to help the situation. "There truly was no need for you to be watching, Alice. And you cant watch all the time or else you will give yourself a headache," Jasper tried. I should have told him that there was nothing he could say or do but he already knew that. Alice would not listen when she had missed something. "And you didn't miss the vision, Alice, you were just a little late. And that may be because the unwanted visitor either changed their course or we changed ours. Remember, Alice, it is subjective, dear."

Bella put her hand on Alice's back. "Its really okay," she reassured. "We chased the visitor off. We tried to catch up to the immortal but we were too late. Jasper says if it was a fight they were after, they wouldn't have run. That we scared them."

I looked to Bella and raised an eyebrow. She knew I didn't believe Jasper's take on the situation and I was almost certain that he had fed that story to my wife so that she wouldn't become worried. I looked to Jasper over the top of my sister's head with questioning eyes. _Edward, Edward, I didn't know what else to say to her. She wanted to continue the chase but we know nothing of the person. The scent did disappear and I will think of the smell so that you can get a whiff as well. _I could not fault my brother for protecting my wife. I would not fault him.

I relived the scene of Jasper and Bella and the unwanted visitor as Jasper called the immortal. I could smell the scent. I had been hoping that I would recognize the smell, that somewhere in the past I had crossed the immortal, that maybe it would be someone I knew and would not be of consequence. I however had not recognized the smell that had came to close for my comfort to my love. I shook my head at Jasper to let him know I didn't recognize it. Between he and I, if we couldn't recognize it as much as we had been around so many other of our kind, then it would be hard pressed that any of the others would. Carlisle, Jasper, and myself had been the only ones to have spent time alone and with other immortals, and even I had spent little time with others. Carlisle had spent most of his time alone other than us and when he was with the Volturi. Jasper had been among many immortals, however, due to the nature of his participation, not many of those immortals survived past the first year with Jasper leading the army and following Maria's demands.

"Edward," Bella addressed me. "Do you ever remember any other immortals here?"

I thought for a few moments, trying hard to remember if I had ever crossed another in the Olympic region. I shook my head once again, "I wished I could say yes and that I recognized the smell from Jasper's memory, but I don't." I stood for a moment longer looking at my wife. Something Alice had said clicked in my mind. "Alice, you called the immortal 'she'." Could you actually see the immortal and know it's a woman?"

Alice began to concentrate as she always did when trying to recall a vision or perhaps get a vision. "Absolutely," she finally answered. "The immortal is most definitely a woman. I couldn't see much other than dark hair. The hair hid the face, but I never got a direct look at her face. All I could see was Jasper and Bella going on the defensive and then the fleeing. They were not in danger."

I watched through her thoughts as Alice replayed all that she saw. "I see," I murmured. "I think its time to get back to the house. We are going to need a family meeting to discuss this. Carlisle should be home by the time we get there."

I signed as we all began to bound. I threw Bella onto my back. I had been surprised she allowed me to do that. Jasper being fast himself did the same thing with Alice. Our mates would not normally allow such to occur as they loved running. Bella and Alice had spent hours in the forest just running with one another. Being an immortal had its benefits of never tiring and no muscle pain. Running was like breathing, you did it without thinking. This one time Alice and Bella both knew if Jasper and I carried them, we could reach our family faster than having to keep the pace of the slowest. There was no way we would not run at the pace of the slowest as it would take away our strength and our appearance as a combined group. Jasper could be pretty fast and so I matched his stride and we bounded toward home.

When we arrived at the house, Esme and Carlisle had been sitting in the living room. "Where is Rose and Em?" I asked.

Carlisle looked up from the book he was reading. _Edward, you are panicked. Slow down. _Carlisle looked around at all of us. Jasper had just set Alice down. I could see in his face and heard in his thoughts that he knew there was something if Alice had allowed Jasper to carry her home. "They are in the garage, Rose is tuning the cars," he answered. "Shall I call them?"

"Yes, yes, call them. We need to discuss a few things."

Esme, Bella, Jasper, Alice, and I started toward the dining room. The only time this table had been properly used eating had been when Bella was pregnant with Renesmee and for the time we had stayed after she had given birth. The wolves had eventually allowed Esme to prepare food for them and had slowly began to take those meals at the table. But now the table was going back to the use that the Cullens were use to. Family meeting. We had many of those around this same table. We had barely seated when Carlisle came into the room flanked by Rosalie and Emmett. All three of them sent questioning glances to both myself and Jasper. Once everyone had taken their place around the table, I decided to speak. "I believe Jasper needs to fill you in more so than the rest of us. But let me start by sharing my part. Alice and I were sitting downstairs earlier when she had a vision of Jasper and Bella. When she gasped, I looked into her thoughts and saw what she saw. We bounded off immediately in case they needed assistance."

I turned to Jasper and nodded. "I guess I should take over from here," he said. "But Bella could tell you the same story." Jasper looked at Bella but she motioned her hand for him to continue the story. If she spoke, she would not hear his assessment of the situation and I knew my wife wanted to hear it. "Bella and I went hunting after we arrived from school today and we had just finished and was returning home. We were making our way home when Bella smelled the immortal. We assumed our crouches, ready for war if we need be. We saw the immortal jumping around in the trees above us and then took off toward the North. Bella tried to chase her and I joined in of course. But it got away. We didn't recognize the scent."

Carlisle and Esme looked at one another and looked back at all of us. "Did the immortal speak?" Carlisle asked. "Was any verbal communication exchanged? And Jasper, what kind of emotions did it put off?"

I looked to Jasper. I could tell he was uncomfortable with the line of questioning as he had tried to downplay what he felt in the forest while Bella and Alice were present. Although they both were indestructible, Jasper wanted to take care with them. "Well, to answer your first two questions, no. There wasn't time for that. Our instincts had taken over and we were ready to defend ourselves and our home. Forks is our home. And the immortal, who Alice has seen as a woman, was startled when she saw us attack mode. Then she became scared. Then she became angry…then envious. I would assume she thinks that Bella and I are mates as we were alone in the forest."

The envious comment would have made both Jasper and Bella blush if they had been human. I could tell by Jasper's thoughts that even stating that fact was uncomfortable for him.

Emmett of course rose to the occasion. "How about that, Jazz? Would that be the first case of incestuous immortals?" he laughed. Rose hit the back of her husband's head. "Ouch, wifey."

Rosalie spoke, "Of course she would think that. Did you smell any others?"

Bella and Jasper both shook their heads. "But," Jasper began. "I don't think she was a nomad." Jasper looked at Bella as her eyes tightened. Apparently he had already spoken to my wife about this and then he brought up the memory of their conversation. I could hear the entirety. "She seemed…familiar with her surroundings. She ran knowing she could get away from us…confuse us. Her scent went all around then was gone."

Carlisle brought his hands together in front of his face and lowering his face into them. He then looked up at the family. "I see," he said. "We definitely need to be on guard from now on. I will pay close attention as will all of you. When we hunt, we need to go in pairs if not in threes. We definitely need to be close together and stay accompanied. If there is one, there may be more. We have been gone from here for many years, perhaps, Bella you could call Seth and see if the Quileutes know anything."

Bella nodded in agreement. "Well, this is our home," Emmett started. "I'll fight for it. I haven't had a good battle in awhile." Carlisle shook his head, "No, son. We need to be friendly. Do not go after the creature intent to battle. That will do us no good and could bring great risk to us. We do not know how many there are. It could be one or twenty. We must be careful."

Emmett's face fell as Carlisle insisted on taking a different approach than what he would like to do. Emmett was always fired up and ready to battle. Some day he would learn is what we had said since Carlisle turned him. As our family meeting ended, everyone began to go there separate ways. Bella and I headed to our cottage.


	10. Familiar Face

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter Ten**

**Familiar Face**

BPOV

It had been several days since mine and Jasper's encounter with an unwanted guest. We had all went back to the area that Jasper and I had been hunting in to get another smell. It was faint but it was still there. Now all of us, including our parents, knew what scent to be looking for. The scent disappeared and we searched for it in different directions and we could not find it. I had begun to believe Jasper was right about the woman. She probably had been in these forests before as she had knew her way around as well as we did but she had successfully confused her scent by bouncing around ours.

Carlisle had insisted we go back into the daily routines that we had gotten use to upon our return to Forks. Edward and I had agreed to go to the market, we had to have food stocked in the house, to keep up our human façade, for Esme. She was in the middle of working on renovating the downstairs of the house. She called it busywork while I jokingly called it a waste of money as the house was already perfect. Here Edward and I were in the supermarket, pretending to by our family's groceries. We hadn't even thought to wonder if it would be viewed as strange that the teenage children of the doctor was buying loads of health conscience food for their family.

As Edward and I embarked on the journey of grocery shopping for our family that didn't eat, I tried to remember all of the things that I had eaten long ago while I was still human. I started laughing to myself. Edward raised an eyebrow and I opened my shield to him. All of the things I had eaten all of those years ago were the less than healthy. Cold cereal, lasagna, pop-tarts. Edward leaned in and whispered, "or maybe they were, you have the best figure of anyone I know to have eaten like that and had two children."

Edward winked at me as I rolled my eyes. Transforming into a vampire was the cure for all needed cosmetic surgery. The venom made sure to make everything about you perfect. Thinking about the venom sent me back to my transformation. I had insisted that Edward's venom was what I wanted to change me and I got my wish. I truly believed that transforming with his venom would bond us even more than immortality itself. None of the others were bonded by their mate's venom other than Esme. Esme and Carlisle's devotion was just as mine and Edward's, not that Alice and Jasper's and Rosalie and Emmett's was that much less, but it was different. Much different. My shield was still up and Edward squeezed my hand. We had to remember to act like teenagers than the much older husband and wife that we were. It had never failed that every place we had moved to and all that met us, remarks had always been made how the good doctor's children were old souls and well-behaved.

Edward and I proceeded down the different aisles in the store. It was hard to remember the things that were basic to a human's diet. I was sure to grab plenty of fruits and vegetables as well as milk and juice. I grabbed a few things of soda and some potato chips. Frozen items like pizzas. Edward looked at all the items with disgust. I would have to agree that once I was changed, my taste for any human food disappeared nearly immediately. I had remembered Renesmee showing me that Carlisle insisted she try to drink formula and the smell of it alone would have left me heaving.

We made our way down all of the aisles. If we could have did this at our running pace, we would have been out in thirty seconds or less with the both us gathering items we would need. Instead we had used our slow, human pace and drifted around the store. The others we passed would stop and stare at us. Edward would laugh and would hug and kiss me when the thoughts of others were more than he could bare. He started laughing as we neared the checkout lanes in the front of the store. "What?" I insisted.

Edward pointed to a couple that had just passed us. "They cant understand for one, why Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen would raise a bunch of teenagers that weren't theirs and then allow them to date. They can understand why the 'Cullen' siblings look like the parents as they are true relatives, but they cant explain why the 'Hale' children still look like them as well." Edward was laughing even harder. "Now they are questioning why Carlisle and Esme look alike."

I looked to Edward and shrugged, "I had wondered the same thing and so did Angela and Jessica."

Edward smiled. "I can understand it. Nobody but you, love, in all my years had been smart enough to figure it out."

I looked at Edward. Is that what he thought? That was why I dug for answers. "Edward, I figured it out because I wanted to know you…because I love you. It wasn't about being smart. I had wanted to know you and everything about you. That is why I figured it out. I told you, nobody has ever loved another the way I love you." Edward could not argue my point. For once, when it came to the argument of whom loved whom the most, Edward had no room for argument. He was actually at a loss for words. I couldn't help but look at him and beam with pride that I had won the love argument.

We reached the lines to check out. Edward placed all of the items and the cashier went to work. We had probably over bought the necessary items for eight people, but then again we weren't your regular people. Edward and I had taken great care into making sure that the items we got were organic, healthy and would be easy to show that our family was truly on a special diet as we referred to it often when we were offered a drink or food. It had only happened to me on two occasions were I couldn't deny what was being offered so I had to swallow the human food. The memory of Edward taking a bite of pizza the first time we sat for lunch together after I knew his secret drifted into my mind. I had wondered how he had done it. I had asked him and he had made the analogy of me eating something that I didn't want to if I had to. I of course had ate dirt once just to prove that I would on a dare. It had been terrible from the recollection I had, but that had paled in comparison to the first time I had to swallow food. Edward had left out the part that he would have to hurl the food back out his stomach when he taken that bite of pizza or I would have stopped him. My daydreaming ended when Edward gave me a nudge to let me know it was time to go on. We were finished with our shopping!

Edward was putting the bags into our car when I heard someone call my name, "Bella, is that you," the voice called. It was a familiar voice but something about it didn't seem right. My body tensed up. What if Alice had been wrong and this voice belonged to someone or something that was coming after me? It was a man's voice. "Bella Swan, is that you?"

Edward and I turned to look at the man approaching us. The voice belonged to him. "I'll be damned," Edward muttered under his breath to me.

The man was elderly, hair white as snow. I was looking at his face. I could slightly recognize who he was. Time had changed his face very little. There was some wrinkles but nothing compared to what I would have expected for someone who was roughly my age and had to be nearly ninety years old. "Bella Swan, that looks just like you but it isn't possible," the voice declared.

I stammered and looked at Edward. "Uh, sir, I think you are mistaken," I tried. I had never thought moving back after having been gone for more than seven decades that Mike Newton would still be alive and well and would recognize me. "I think you are looking for the wrong person, sir."

I was trying my best to be a believable liar. I had gotten good with practice over the years but it had begun to seem that all rules that I apply to me elsewhere goes out the window in Forks. Edward took a hold of my elbow and begin to guide me toward the passenger side of the car. Thank God he was there or I would still be standing dumbfounded, staring at Mike Newton. "Pardon us, Sir, but we will be late for dinner if we don't go now," Edward tried to politely excuse us.

Mike Newton took a step backwards and brought his hand to his mouth. "Well, I don't say. I can't believe it." Mike Newton, the old man, begin to back away and then caught himself on the cart return. He held himself steady. "I…Edward Cullen."

Edward grinned at me and then smiled at Mike Newton. I lifted my shield. _Edward, what is he thinking?_ Edward said quietly, "he recognizes us."

I stood in horror as Edward walked toward Mike Newton. If we had ever needed our son, it would be now. If Masen was here, he could look into Mike's eyes and convince him as we like to call it, that he saw two people that _looked like _his old classmates and nothing more. Edward nodded his head at Mike, "Yes, sir, that is my name, but how do you know?" he began to dig for information. "Have you met my father or my mother perhaps?"

Mike continued to look back and forth between us. He stared intently at our faces. "I am Bella Cullen," I said. His grandson had told us that his grandfather had Alzheimer's. I hated to try to confuse the man, but it was best for our family. "You must be confused."

Mike took another long look, "Of course you are Bella Cullen. You married Edward. But, you, the Bella I knew…Edward looks the same, but the Bella I knew had the most beautiful eyes…you, you look different."

Mike was stammering over every word he spoke. Of course, if I was in his shoes and the roles were reversed, I would be just at a loss. "Sir, what is your name?" Edward was still playing his game. He looked at me and winked.

"Uh, I'm Mike Newton, I graduated with you," he insisted. "Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan. I was at your wedding."

Mike was talking to us like we were the elderly, being coached into remember someone that should be apparent. Edward started laughing, "Sir, we are only seventeen years old. We are not married but someday we will be. Uh, our father adopted us. We only have lived here a couple weeks, sir. You must have us confused. Though we recently discovered that Bella's namesake was from this town, her father was the Chief of Police here. Perhaps you knew her."

"You are telling me you are Bella Swan's granddaughter or relation of sorts?" Mike questioned.

I looked to Mike and put on my best poker face, as Edward called it. "Yes, Isabella Swan is my grandmother. Did you know her? I never met her."

Mike stared in disbelief. "You look just like Bella, just, your eyes are different and you are paler…you like more like the Cullens."

Edward begin to grin. He was listening to Mike's thoughts. He answered his thoughts without Mike having said anything. "We are extremely distantly related. That explains the eyes and our pallor, Mr. Newton. I believe Edward Cullen that married Isabella Swan was perhaps my cousin removed maybe eight or nine times, so really, our blood line is totally separate." With the words blood line, Edward chuckled inaudibly to the human ears. Our blood line wasn't a problem as we didn't have any blood.

Mike was about to start speaking again when we heard Andrew, "Grandfather, what are you doing over here? You know if you come to the store with me, you have to stay with me. Mom will have my head and dad will too." Mike looked bashfully away, as if he was a child being scolded in front of his playmates. I couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of guilt for the embarrassment he was having to undergo. I looked to Andrew and pleaded with my eyes to be nicer to his grandfather. Andrew put his arm around his grandfather and turned to Edward and I. "Guys, I'm sorry. He really doesn't mean any harm. I hope he didn't bother you."

Edward spoke before the words could even form on my lips, "No, not at all. He was just speaking to us about our ancestors. Apparently your granddad went to school with my distant cousin and Bella's grandmother." Edward moved closer to Andrew. "I think his Alzheimer's has him confused a little. He kept thinking we were those he knew many years ago."

Andrew nodded in concern and that made the guilty twinge in my gut stab that much harder and sharper. Now Edward and I were playing on this poor man's illness as our cover story. Andrew began walking his grandfather toward his vehicle. "It was nice meeting you, Mr. Newton," I said as he walked away. Mike waved with an expression of confusion across his face. Once he and Andrew were out of earshot, I turned to my husband. "So what was he thinking?"

Edward began to chuckle. "Love, Mike Newton hasn't changed a bit. His first thought was you were here and he was coming over. Seriously, it didn't matter that you look like teenager, all he could think of was Bella Swan is here. Though I have to say, he is quite disappointed that YOU are not THEE Bella that he knew. Though I don't know how he would reconcile the age gap there." Edward's crooked grin spread across his face. "His grandson isn't much different. But if all we have to deal with is Mike Newton remembering us, the rest will be easy. We never met or saw any of our classmates children so as long as Mike is the only one around here, we should be okay."

With those words, Edward had given me an idea. I would have to head to the library or get out my laptop that Edward had just given. We needed to know who was left in town that might remember us. We needed to be careful. Our happiness and family was being put to risk by an unknown immortal and a familiar face.


	11. Visitor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Visitors**

EPOV

I had enjoyed watching Bella's reactions to all the questions that the horrid Mike Newton was throwing out to us. Even in old age, Mike Newton's mind was on one track. I heard his thoughts as he came out the door. He had almost hit the pavement when he thought he saw the 'love of his life' standing across the lot. He knew that it couldn't be Bella Swan, as Bella should be nearly ninety year old like him, but age was just a number. This young thing looked just like her, just a bit more like those Cullens that she had hung out with back then. Every thought that would flow through his head during our brief encounter outside set my mouth full of venom. I had to try very hard not to crush the old man's head. He had annoyed me to the extreme those seventy odd years ago and he seemed to be even more annoying as a senior.

I tried to portray that I was enjoying the conversation for Bella. I knew she wouldn't want me to get too angry with him, especially now that he was older. Our entire time in Forks before, I had wanted to take out Mike Newton, but I had time and time again stopped at the request of Bella. I knew she was mine and would be forever and eternity, but that didn't stop me from wanting to injure anyone that thought ill or spoke ill of her. My Bella deserved all the respect that any person could give her and I expected no less, not even from Newton. His grandson showed up just in time but even his thoughts were less than pure when his grandfather needed him. He had been just like his grandfather, looking at my wife. I tried hard to not listen to their mind voices but they, like Jacob had been, thought vividly and loudly.

I had watched through Mike's memories as he had watched Bella choose me and be with me. He remembered seeing us at graduation speaking with Charlie and had wished that he was the lucky man next to her. His memories fast forwarded to the day I married Bella. I could feel the jealousy in his memories. His memories skipped around until he married the lady that he met during his first week of college. Mike's memories was comparing that poor lady to Bella. I had known from Bella's first day at school that Mike had planned to win her affection but I would have never thought he would carry it with him after he married and to top it off, seventy plus years. I couldn't say that I blamed him. I would love Bella for eternity and would have done so even if things had went the other way and she had chosen Jake. I would love Bella always and forever.

Bella was quiet along our journey home. I had gave her the rundown of a portion of Mike's thoughts, there was no way I was going to go any further. As we approached the house, I could hear thoughts of another besides my parents and my siblings. I began to smile as I parked there car. Bella turned her seat to look at me. "I think you will be pleased when you walk inside," I urged. "I think the dealings of today will go away pretty quickly."

Bella stared at me. "I really am not in the mood for surprises or gifts, Edward," she warned me.

I knew that what she would find inside would definitely surprise her and she would be ecstatic. I followed behind my wife as she walked into the foyer. She glared over her shoulder as to warn me if I had done something special, that she would have my head. "Go on in," I urged her.

As we joined our family in the next room, I could hear Bella's gasp and then the excitement broke through her voice, "Renesmee!" she exclaimed. "Oh, baby, I have you missed you so much." Bella crossed the room and flung her arms around our first born. I knew when I heard our daughter's thoughts, that Bella would be ecstatic. I had listened to see if Jake, Emma, or Masen had joined her, but that wasn't the case. It was just our Nessie. Bella was hugging our daughter and touching her face. "I have missed you, angel. You just don't know how much."

I could hear in Ness's thoughts how much she had missed us, but even more so, how much she missed her mom. Renesmee had special relationships with all of us, but she and her mother had a very close bond. It went further than the normal mother-daughter relationship. With Renesmee's unique abilities and above average intelligence, she and Bella, as well as myself had made an unbreakable bond while she was still in Bella's womb. Ness had seen firsthand and could remember what her mother had went through as a mortal so that Nessie would be here. Her mother had sacrificed her life to make sure that Ness had one. That bond was unbreakable. They had not only a parent-child bond, and a friendship, but it was a savior-saved bond. Bella had tackled all odds and had saved our daughter's life from all of the rules that had said one of them would die. Bella had protected her with Rosalie's help from all obstacles including me, her own father.

I tried to stand back for as long as possible to allow Ness and Bella some time with one another. It had only been a few weeks since we had left, but that was the longest time they had ever spent apart from one another. I couldn't take it anymore and I had to take my little girl in my arms. She may be seventy years old in age but forever she would be my little girl. I hugged her tightly. I had missed her so much. She brought her hands to my face to show me what she, Jacob, Masen, and Emma had been up to the past few weeks since we had been gone. Emma had grew a bit more since we had last saw our family. Ness still looked young and her body had remained that of a young person. Emma was her and Jake's first child and was just barely four years old. She was slightly bigger in appearance, maybe that of a six year old, but she grew no where near the rate that Renesmee and Masen did. That had been the icing on the cake for us, becoming grandparents to a child that what somewhat be normal. She was still more vampire than werewolf or human, and it was almost certain she would live forever, but watching her grow normally gave us more time with her as a child. Her intelligence was definitely above average and she gave us every reason to be proud. Ness was home schooling her so that she wouldn't have to explain time and time again why her grandparents and extended family looked so different. Emma could easily pass as a human.

I swirled my daughter around, placing her feet on top of my own the way I had when she was little and the way her mother and I had danced together because of Bella's lack of balance when she was a human, and danced her across the room. Our family was laughing and enjoying the moment as was Nessie. I stopped just short of the piano and placed her by my side as I began to play her lullaby. "I missed you as well," I declared after I struck the last ivory key to the last note of her song.

Our daughter had gotten to looking more like Bella as she had gotten closer to her full maturity. The only thing she had left of me was her bronze hair which still held the curls of her grandfather, Charlie. I reached out and ruffled her hair as I had done so many times before. "Dad!" she exclaimed.

I would never tire of hearing that word leave her lips. Our family gathered around Renesmee to discuss what had all went on here since she hadn't returned with us to know. After Jasper had informed her of everything that had happened in the forest, she turned to her mother, "Did you ever call Seth to see if the pack had saw anything or had picked up on a scent?"

I looked at Bella. I could see that it had slipped her mind. "It truly slipped my mind," Bella sheepishly admitted. "Edward and I went to the grocery today and I had planned to call him when I returned and invite him over."

"Momma," Ness said as she rolled her eyes. "This is important you know, especially to the pack. Sam needs to know so that he can prepare in case any other young boys start phasing. I think I should call Seth and then I'm calling Sam."

Renesmee marched out of the room and I could hear her murmuring into the phone in the other room. Bella shrugged her shoulders. I went into the story about Mike Newton while Ness was on the phone in the other room. Emmett laughed loudly and threw out a few jokes at Bella, one necessitating Rose to hit the back of his head as she did when he had crossed lines and overstepped boundaries. Ness returned to the room shortly after I finished. "You couldn't wait to tell about mother's admirer still being here until I rejoined?" she questioned. "You took longer than you needed," I scolded. "So what did Seth and Sam have to say?"

Emmett actually stopped annoying Rose and sat down next to her. All of our family gathered closer so that we could hear what Renesmee had to say. "Well, here's what I got," she started. "I talked to Seth first, invited him to come over. He said he will be over shortly. He has to run patrol and then he will be here. I discussed briefly the immortal that mom and Uncle Jasper encountered. He hasn't smelled anything through his own nose, but he didn't want to go into it, so he told me to call Sam…" Renesmee looked around the room to make sure we were all following her. I could hear the thoughts in her head and they were uneasy. I sent Jasper a look and he began his mood control. "Thanks, Uncle Jazz, I needed that." Once she was comforted, Nessie started again. "Sam wasn't surprised to hear from me. Of course, Seth had phased right after our conversation and I'm sure he got all the information from Seth's head. Sam said that from time to time they had smelled a scent, always the same, in the forest. There was no murders, no missing people, so they kept a close eye on the area but there was no reason to be alarmed. It had been several years since they had smelled the immortal until about a month ago. They smelled her again on the night Mom and Jasper went after her. Sam said that she came close to the treaty line and actually crossed it. He knew she wasn't associated or a part of our coven because of that. He and Brady, a newer wolf that we haven't met, chased after her. She turned to them and bared her teeth but kept running. Sam said she didn't appear to be a threat but they weren't taking chances. Next time she crosses the line, she's done and they ask that we do the same."

I looked around the room. I knew that Emmett and Rosalie would have no problem to obliging Sam's wishes. Em and Rose wouldn't have too much of a problem ridding us of the problem if they should cross her. I knew that Bella would be nervous, as she had never had to actually rip another immortal apart. I looked at Jasper and Alice. Jasper would take the same stance as Em and Rose, but Alice would be more like Bella. I knew that Carlisle and Esme would have great problems with this but they had to stick with Sam, for all that he had done for us. Carlisle cleared his throat, not that he needed to, "I hate destroying any creature. Sam knows this. Perhaps we can get the immortal to surrender to us if it becomes an issue, but I think we should proceed first in trying to talk with her." Our family began to murmur amongst ourselves. We would not be able to come up with a plan tonight if someone didn't listen. I knew we needed to take everyone's idea of fighting back into consideration. "I think I know what we need to do," I spoke. "Like Carlisle says, we cannot go after this creature and just destroy it. We need to see what her plan is. She may not be a James or a Victoria. That is what we all are assuming. Perhaps she had been living here while we were gone and she feels threatened with so many of us moving in on her territory, or what she had thought to be her territory. We must approach her kindly. If she puts up a fight, then we battle. But we do not go into a full attack. If we did that, and she is from a large coven herself, we could get a bigger problem than we have ever dealt with in the past. I think we need to proceed with caution. This immortal has given us no reason to be fearful."

My family listened to my words and one by one they nodded their head and agreed, less Jasper. Jasper never felt that you should go in with your hands out in front of you. He believed due to his training of newborns and the way Maria had trained him, that you go in with your weapons hid behind your back, ready to pull out all stops to succeed. I put my arms around my favorite two girls and held my wife and daughter into the night.


	12. Run

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Run**

BPOV

The weeks had passed primarily uneventful as we settled into Forks. I hadn't realized how much I had missed the place. I had wanted desperately to go to La Push for old times sake but I knew that was impossible. Although our alliance with the wolves was at its strongest, it wouldn't be possible. I jokingly thought to myself that I could even try cliff diving again, as I knew it would not injure me in the slightest now. I even imagined the splash that my stone body would create from the distance of the fall.

Edward and I pushed Renesmee into going back home a few days after she arrived. We could not allow her to be anywhere nearby if the woman immortal should return. We couldn't afford something happening to Nessie for our own sake, let alone Jacob and Emma. Edward had called and spoke with Masen, as he had been planning a trip in the near future for a visit. We were taking no risks. Even though Masen had very important gifts of his own that he could offer for protection for us and himself, Edward and I would never allow our children to become at risk. Even with Masen's mind control gift making him even stronger than the rest of us, we wouldn't even consider it. It was hard enough for us to have to watch the rest of our family be present in any battle that could occur. We were able to accept their fighting more than our children's as they were at least matured and older fighters. Even I couldn't rank in that category as I was the newest, youngest of all of the 'adults' in our family.

Spending the short amount of time with Renesmee that I had gotten had lifted my mood and had kept the threat of the unwanted guest out of my mind. The rest of my family had gotten back into their normal routines and so had Edward and I. We couldn't live everyday fearing an immortal that may have been passing though. When I became introduced into this world that I now belonged to, my first few experiences with immortals outside of our family had been not that kind you would care to remember, and in return for this, I feared any immortal that crossed our path that one of my family didn't already know. I was trying hard to go about my business just as the rest of my family were. During Renesmee's visit, the sun had been out, so we missed a couple of days of school. Carlisle had always managed to get school officials to have an understanding, an agreement with him, that during nice weather, all of us Cullen/Hale children would be excused from classes so that our family could venture out into the wilderness and have a nice camping and quality family time moment. I had always wondered how Carlisle managed these compromises with school officials and Edward finally had told me once when he noticed how puzzled I would look when Carlisle would say it was okay. Carlisle was a very charismatic person and with his charm and looks, he always checked into the school and found the woman of the highest authority and spoke with her. He had always managed so it wasn't new to me that he had an agreement for us in Forks.

Edward and I arrived to school separately from our siblings. Normally, we all rode together but this morning, Alice had taken an unusual amount of time getting dressed and had asked that Rosalie and Emmett ride with she and Jacob. Edward shrugged and we had headed out on our own. The weather was dreary today, quite windy but at least it wasn't raining. Although the cold and the wet doesn't bother me as an immortal, I still didn't like it. I had kept most of my likes and dislikes after my transformation and that was definitely one of them. Edward opened the car door for me, being his usual gentleman self. "You know, after seventy plus years, I would think you would have gotten tired of that," I mocked as I got out of our car.

Edward shrugged and whispered, "I will never tire of anything that I do for you, Bella. I enjoy doing all the things for you that you deserve."

I returned his smile and took his hand. "What is with Alice today? Her thoughts?" I asked. I never questioned Edward about the things he heard unless something seemed different or wrong to me. I paid attention to all my siblings and if one of them was not being normal to us, I would pry then.

Edward's face clouded with weariness. His eyes seemed to have grew darker at the thought, even though he and I had just hunted last night with Esme. "I really don't know, love. This morning, when I heard her thoughts, she was reciting Robert Frost poems loudly in her mind…" His thoughts drifted and his eyes become fixed into space. "She still is just babbling through whatever in her mind. The Battle Hymn now. Its like she is trying desperately to keep me out of her head."

I grasped his arm at his words. I had known of very few occasions that my dear sister had kept Edward out of her thoughts and even those times, I had been either completely in on or at least part of the secret. If there was something that she could tell me, she would because she knew I could keep the thoughts from Edward with my shield. Now this time, even from me, she was keeping her thoughts. "That makes me worry, Edward." I looked into my husband's eyes. He could sense I had other thoughts. "She's keeping it from me too. Alice is keeping it from ME. She knows she can tell me without you finding out but she doesn't even want me knowing this time."

Edward and I ended our discussion when Rose pulled up. They all piled out of the car, Alice her normal cheerful self. Maybe Edward and I were overreacting? We would never know because Alice still was guarded. I knew this because of Edward's nod. He and I had our own way of communicating, just like he and Alice. Alice was avoiding Edward's stare of curiosity until we all branched away and started toward our classrooms.

The day was going about as normal as possibly could considering we were still the talk of the town. We had been use to it everywhere else but in Forks, it was different. This was a small town that wasn't use to getting the 'glam' as we were being called. I could understand their thoughts and talks about Alice and Rosalie being glam, but I still primarily dressed as I did as a human, plain and comfortable, much to Alice's dismay. Edward and I met Rose and Emmett in the cafeteria and took our places at what was now the Cullen table. (Edward had heard this repeatedly in the thoughts of most everyone.) Edward approached the subject immediately with Emmett, who had just finished a class with Jasper, "Where are Alice and Jasper?"

Emmett looked to Rose and then back to Edward. "I really don't know," he spoke. "I just asked Rose the same thing. Alice was waiting outside of the classroom and led Jasper away. He seemed really confused to what was going on. How come you don't know the answer, Mr. Know-It-all?"

Rose and I exchanged a look of here we go again expressions. "I don't know because Alice is blocking me," Edward said, his tone frustrated. "I've tried all morning but, nothing."

Rosalie shrugged her shoulders. "Alice said nothing to me and she and I had just left class together. She gathered her things and was out the door almost too fast."

We sat in silence and pretended to eat our lunch. I looked around the cafeteria, noticing much more than I had ever before. I looked at and memorized every line in the walls. I had often wondered what Edward was looking at when he would be staring at these walls and ceilings before we had gotten our acts together that time so long ago. Now I could see why. It could be fascinating at all the things immortal eyes could see. Our ears heard everything but I attempted hard to avoid the conversations around me. _Well, they obviously think they are better than the rest of us, they never speak to anyone but each other, remarked a girl halfway across the room. _I recognized her as a girl name Audrey in my English class. Her friend turned to her, a girl named Samantha, _Oh, Audrey, give them a break. They are new here and all everybody does is stare at them instead of greet them. _At the table next to them, two younger kids were arguing over their earlier game of chess. Maybe not everyone was obsessed with the new kids.

The silence broke when Edward gasped. All of us turned to him. "Edward," I said.

Edward looked around the room and his voice became firm, "We have to get out of here. NOW." Our faces all had looks of confusion, but Emmett and Rosalie stood from the table just as fast as I did. If Edward was so insistent that he would raise his voice, there must be good reason. "Trust me. Trust Alice."

We headed for the exit, trying to keep a fast human pace. I had no clue what was the urgency but my husband did. If Edward wanted us out of there, we would follow. Rosalie and Emmett had been with Edward long enough to know that his orders, warnings, needed to be heeded. Edward was herding us out the door so quickly, that I'm sure the heads were turning. Who was I kidding, heads were always turning to look at us. Just as we made it to the door, I stopped. Emmett had made it through the door but Rosalie who was slightly behind me collided into my back, causing her to stop. Edward came to a halt behind Rose but urged us to move on as he pushed us with his hands. Edward was telling me to run, but I couldn't. I tried but my legs were stuck. My body whisked around. This would be the first time I had been exposed like this. I could smell the human blood just feet away.


	13. Forks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Forks**

EPOV

It had only been in Forks that my family's existence was put at risk and our morals had to be tested. I had begun to pay attention to Alice's thoughts not shortly after she insisted that she and Jasper were running late getting ready. In immortal speed, there is no such thing. She had excused it as not being able to decide on clothing, but I knew Alice better than anyone, including Jasper. I knew there was a problem for sure when Alice began to think anything and everything to keep me out of her head. She wouldn't even return my gaze. Arriving in the cafeteria and not seeing her and Jasper there really puzzled me. Alice had not even confided in Bella, I knew this for sure as I could it see the true worry in my wife's eyes.

The lunch hour was uneventful and we were nearing the time that we would leave when Alice called to me. _Edward, Edward, it will work out okay but you need to see my vision. Watch. You all will be fine. Its Jasper. I'm protecting him. _Alice's vision passed through her thoughts and I could hear and see what she had foresaw. There was a girl across the cafeteria, using a knife to split her apple into several pieces. As she looked up to answer a friend's question, the knife slipped and she cut her hand. Badly. In Alice's vision, all of us remained seated except Jasper. His snarl came from his throat and he bounded, moving so fast so quickly, he reached the girl before I could even catch him with my long bound. Emmett and I both tried to catch him as the others ran from the cafeteria, but we were too late. Our family had been exposed. The vision ended. _Please understand, if I had said anything, he would be offended and embarrassed. None of you will hurt anyone. I was hoping the vision would change, but it hadn't. Its almost time. He doesn't know I saw this. Please explain to the others. Everyone will be fine, it is Jasper who wont be and he will not forgive himself if he slips, Edward. _

I went through Alice's thoughts quickly. She had told Jasper she wanted to go to the forest and be alone with him. She had tried all morning and he finally gave in just before the lunch hour. I scanned the area for Jasper's thoughts. He was a bit curious as to why Alice wanted to not be in school today as we hadn't went an awful lot in the past few weeks but he figured she was just being Alice. I didn't have much time, I heard the question being asked in the girl's friend's head. She was about to ask the girl. I told everyone to get up and go, no time to waste explaining. Of course my siblings and my wife did as I instructed. We had almost cleared the doors and Bella stopped.

_Please, Bella, go on, I thought to myself. _My wife was the only one of us that had not been exposed to open blood. She had done very well and had never touched a drop other than human donor blood and that was during her pregnancy with Masen. Even then, the blood wasn't warm and flowing and that did make the appeal less. I tried to push Rose and Bella on out of the door, succeeding finally with Rosalie. Bella turned and I could hear the low snarl forming in her throat. I had to make sure nothing happened but do it quietly so that the other students in the school wouldn't notice my herding my family out the door. We couldn't afford any questions to be raised.

I watched as Bella's eyes began to darken. I knew her throat would be on fire more than it had ever been. All our throats were on fire, I could hear the thought of the others. But we had endured being exposed to human blood before. I had been exposed to Bella's own blood, the blood that sung to me more than any other human's blood ever had. I had the self-control to endure it because of my love for Bella. I couldn't have lived without Bella, but this girl across the room, sadly, was nothing more than a stranger. She wouldn't stand a chance if Bella's instincts kicked in. And they were kicking in fast.

"Emmett, Rose," I ordered. "Take her out of here. Don't be noticeable."

Emmett placed his hand firmly around Bella's forearm. "Hold your breath, little sister," he spoke firmly. Emmett was usually the guy that tormented his kid sister, but not today. He knew this was serious. I'm sure Bella would get to hear his jokes about this later, but at the time, I could see the panic in Emmett's eyes and I could hear his thoughts. He, like Bella, was on fire. He had slipped up a couple times in his past, but not today he wouldn't. Bella tried to pull against him but with Rose there by his side, she wouldn't be able to. I guess perhaps this kind of scenario might be why Alice left all of us together. "It is okay. Rose and I have you."

Bella wasn't moving. She bared her teeth at me. I could still hear the snarl trying to escape from her throat. I looked over my shoulder, none of the other students were looking our way. They had all run to this girl who was about to destroy us. I knew our family would all forgive Bella if we couldn't stop her, but I knew she would never forgive herself. "Nessie, Masen, think of them," I coerced her. Slowly the snarl left her and her throat became silent. Bella's lips lowered across her teeth, hiding the gleaming rows of her weapons. She was holding her breath but that wasn't going to last much longer. I was furious at Alice for not having told this earlier. I knew her feelings on protecting Jasper, and I understood them, but I would have warned the rest of us. We could have stayed home if she had let us know. I would have a long talk with Alice tonight, and if she was lucky, if Bella was okay with what I would prevent from happening, I might be slightly nice about it.

I grabbed Bella and looked into my wife's eyes, "Bella, snap out of it. I know you can. Don't breathe."Bella's posture relaxed and her body gave way to Emmett and Rose pulling her out of the cafeteria doors. I glanced back to see the girl's blood spilling all over the floor. I was beyond miffed at Alice. I couldn't believe she risked the rest of us. She could have given us a more advanced warning. Alice knew better than anyone that her visions were subject to change.

Emmett and Rosalie made a dash across the parking lot with Bella in tow. I bounded past them and had the door open to the car as they reached it. I could feel the anger coming from Rosalie. Emmett was more sympathetic than angry. Looking into Bella's face, I could see why. Bella was distraught. I slid beside my wife into the backseat and put my arms around her. I tossed the keys to Rosalie. I would rather ride with Rose any day than any of my other siblings, her definition of fast was exactly as mine. I brought Bella close. I kissed her forehead and tried my best to let her know it would be okay. "Bella, we've all almost slipped, its okay." I knew my words were falling on deaf ears. She would never listen and Bella was as guilty as I was for holding myself accountable for things that I could not control. "It is our instinct, love, when we smell blood, to want it."

Bella barely would look at me. _I almost attacked, Edward. I wanted to taste. I could smell it. I…I…I am so embarrassed. I have let all of you down. _Bella had relaxed her shield so I could hear her thoughts. The pain that my world was feeling had taken its hold on every part of me. I had never wanted for Bella to have to feel this. To feel yourself almost give in was enough to torment you if you had given in. "You didn't, Bella, love, and that is what matters. That is what matters."

_Edward, I am going to kill Alice. This is her fault. She should have warned us. Is this why she and Jasper left? She was protecting Jasper? _Rosalie looked into the rearview mirror so that I could answer her. I nodded my head in disgust. Jasper would be angry with Alice as well. I could sense that.

_Ah, bro, I feel so bad for her. I promise, no teasing. Not for fifty years. _Emmett tried so hard to lighten my mood. _Its not like she did it. Bella did great. Better than most. She had never been through that before like us. We'll convince, little sister._

Rosalie and Emmett's support made the situation a little less bleak than it had been. Forks had always been our family's favorite place to exist. It was one of the few places in the world that we went about daily lives with the humans. It seemed now that our last two stays here had been full of issue. I would never forgot or regret my last stay here, as it gave me Bella and my children, but perhaps I needed to note the dooming of Forks so that I could weigh it against the benefits. Rosalie had us home in minutes. Carlisle and Esme looked up as we hauled Bella into the house. She had yet to speak since we left the school. Carlisle and Esme's thoughts went straight to the nomad. I shook my head so that they wouldn't speak about the woman in front of Bella. No need to upset her any further.

Carlisle and Esme were quickly by Bella's side. Emmett and Rose hung back near the entryway into the living room. They wanted to give her privacy, to be more comfortable and less embarrassed to tell what had happened. "Edward, what is going on?" Esme questioned me. I could see the concern in her eyes for Bella. "What?"

I shook my head at Esme. I couldn't say anything without speaking first to my wife. "Bella, love, I promise it is okay."

I watched as my wife finally pried her hands away from her face. She had placed her hands over her eyes not long after we got into the car. "Edward, I know you must be so disappointed," she shrieked, her voice full of agony. I felt Carlisle and Esme both look to me. Their faces were full of questions. They could see that something terrible had happened. "I almost destroyed our entire family, Edward. I am so sorry, Carlisle, Esme, I am so sorry."

Bella's pleading was tearing me apart. She would have to understand. Carlisle put his arm around Bella's shoulder, "Dear, everything is fine. Please explain. Or do you want Edward to explain?"

Carlisle looked to me, his face hard and concerned. I didn't speak. I couldn't speak. Not unless Bella wanted me to. She finally looked at me and nodded. _I cannot speak the words, Edward. You…you do it for me. Please, Edward. _I put my arms around my wife once again and whispered to her, letting her know I would do as she asked and that all would be okay.

I stood from the kneeling position I had been in in front of Bella. I took her hands in mine. I faced Carlisle and Emse. "This is not exactly the thing you want to hear, but its necessary that I tell the story," I began. "I'm quit upset with Alice, as is Rose and Emmett, but hear me out." I went through the days events, beginning with Alice's plea into my head. I told them of her vision and went into the story of the cafeteria scene that unfolded moments later. I could hear their thoughts and they were not disappointed in Bella but they both knew she wouldn't believe them. I finished all of the details, reiterating that Bella had not done anyone any harm. That the slip was avoided.

Carlisle and Esme both hugged Bella and told them that we all have had our trials. "I know, but I almost destroyed us," Bella would counter. The discussion finally began to relax and as Carlisle and Esme, more Esme than Carlisle, had begun to make Bella feel less guilty with the explanation that I had tried, we are what we are, our instincts still guide us, even when we are in complete control.

I looked up just as Alice came into view but before any words could leave my mouth, Rosalie was there, screaming at Alice. Everything she was saying, was all the things I wanted to say. I didn't dare interrupt, but of course, Esme couldn't have us fighting. She intervened. Jasper looked was painful to look at. "This is not anyone's fault but my own." he spit out of his mouth as he walked out the door.


	14. Explanation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Explanation**

APOV

When the vision had came to me in the moments before Jasper and I would go down to meet the others, panic set in immediately. Before I could even decide how to proceed with my family, another vision. The first vision was set in the cafeteria, I saw a girl bleeding on the floor, Jasper feeding. It had been many years for Jasper but he still had trouble dealing with the scent and the instinct. He had fed for so long on human blood, I had reconciled that he would always want it, but my visions would keep him away from it. Jasper had not reconciled those thoughts, I was sure, but I had never spoke to him about it. I chose to keep my reconciliations to myself.

The second vision came quickly after the first. It was the immortal I had seen before when Bella and Jasper had been hunting. Like the first, I could not see her face. But the vision I had, it was of this immortal defeating Bella, sneaking upon here quickly, Edward was distraught, Emmett trying to keep him sane for Masen and Renesmee. I had to stall and figure out what to do with these visions. Conflicting. I had known the moment I had the vision of Jasper that he and I would spend the day in the forest, hunting. He would need to stay well satiated. If I had told everyone of my vision, they would have came with us. But I couldn't have Bella, my sister, in the forest today. Not today.

I had managed to keep all of this to myself until it was nearing the lunch hour. I left with Jasper and then sent a warning to Edward. I knew he would get them out of there, but I was almost too late with my warning. I had caused my sister great temptation. I was so use to Bella being one of us that I had forgotten that she would be going through her first true exposure in the cafeteria.

I stood there as Rosalie yelled at me. I deserved it all. I felt so terrible for having put my family in harms way, but I had kept them from the greatest pain that would have happened. I finally told Jasper of both my visions as he and I went toward the forest at lunch. He needed to know that we would be coming upon the woman and we needed to be prepared. Together, we would be much stronger than her. I wanted he and I to destroy her. My vision changed shortly after Jasper crossed her smell. We bounded trying to find her, but she had disappeared. Now I knew the scent. We would take the others back to the trail we found so that they could remember it too. We had barely lost her scent when my vision came of Bella having to be held by Emmett and Rose from attacking the bleeding girl at school. I saw her hurting nobody but I knew that my siblings, especially Edward, was going to be quite upset with me. I foresaw even Carlisle and Esme being disappointed. I would have to explain myself. I would offer my explanation and I am sure they would see my point. I knew they would see my point. I saw it.

"Please, Please, everyone," I said calmly. Jasper sent calmness around the room. I could feel everyone relaxing. "I have to speak and you must listen. I had two visions this morning. Conflicting visions. I had to do what was best for everyone. I know you believe I was protecting Jazz, but I was protecting our family. Our entirety. I was truly protecting Bella."

Murmurs went across the room as soon as I spoke. Emmett and Rosalie were still giving me death stares and even Esme was looking at the floor. I freely thought of my visions. "Edward, please, hear what I saw, please?" I pleaded with my brother. He and I were closer than all of our siblings. Surely he would look into my mind as he had so many times.

I watched Edward's face as he listened to all that I saw. His face changed and became angry. He looked to Bella and he looked to me. I knew he was upset for what pain I had caused Bella but I saw that she would be okay. She perhaps needed a good dose of reality to what our instincts are. She would need our instincts if she crossed paths with the woman. "Alice, is being truthful," Edward said. "She saw the vision of the cafeteria…and a vision as if we all left school to avoid it…and what she saw, I cannot speak. It hurts me too much."

Our family turned to stare at Edward. Bella looked at me, "Alice, what did you see? Don't hide anything. What did you see?"

I had to be honest. If I wasn't, then none of my family would understand what I had done. They would feel as though I betrayed them for Jasper. "My first vision was the cafeteria, the blood. The second was that we all had left school together…and the woman had snuck up on Bella."I didn't need to say more, my family knew by my words and Edward's expression what that meant. I heard Esme gasp and I saw Carlisle turn his head. He didn't want and couldn't think of that. Bella had belonged with us the moment Edward first saw her. I had from that moment thought of her as a sister. I had known that Edward loved her before he knew he loved her and I truly loved her from that moment. I went to Bella. "Bella, please, don't be angry," I apologized. "I was protecting you. I saw it and I knew you would be okay. I knew we would all be okay."

Bella looked up at me, "Alice, I'm not upset with you." I was so relieved to hear that. "I'm upset with myself. I should have been able to handle that better. If Rose and Em hadn't been there, that poor girl would have died. I would have drank every bit of the blood I could have gotten. I…I never smelled fresh, pure human blood. I wanted it and I am repulsed with myself."

Carlisle and Esme both gave Bella looks of sadness and reassured her we had all been there. Carlisle assured her it had been less than a century since he was able to be around blood in the manner that he was. Jasper knelt beside Bella and said something the rest of us could not hear. Whatever it was, Bella found relief. She smiled and began talking like the Bella I knew.

A/N

I apologize that this chapter isn't as long as the rest, but I wanted to make sure that Alice's view on things and the reason why she behaved in such a manner was explained. I promise the next one will be a lot longer!


	15. Forward

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Forward**

BPOV

I had listened to my husband, my family all talk of their bloodlust in the years before becoming a 'vegetarian' as we liked to call it. I had came across the humans when I went out for my very first hunt and had been able to stop it so fast that I had not only impressed Edward, which for some reason I easily did even as a human, but I had impressed my entire family. I had even caused Jasper to question himself because of the amount of control I had shown. But this time was different for me. I had drank human donor blood during my pregnancy with Masen, I had craved it, but my instincts had never set in on me to retrieve it any other way than from a donor bag that Carlisle had managed to supply me. When Edward had told us we had to leave the cafeteria, I never questioned it, neither did Emmett and Rosalie. I had almost made it out of there and then I smelled it. The fresh flow of hot, human blood. I had never smelled anything so appealing. It wasn't so much the scent or the sweetness of the blood, but the warmth. I had never drank warm human blood. Not once. I had killed not one human. Besides the donor blood, my record was close to that of Carlisle's and Rosalie's. I froze and quit breathing but I could feel the snarl about to leave my lips, I could feel my lips pull back and exposing my teeth.

I wanted to cringe but at the same time I wanted to feed. I would never hurt a human. That had been my vow and my want from day one and I had succeeded. I knew that my family, my Edward, wouldn't let me hurt anyone but my mind had given over to instinct and I was scared. It was more about what if they hadn't been there than that they had been there. I of course did not try to fight when Emmett and Rosalie took a hold of me. I was glad they had as I didn't know if Edward would be able to stop me. He would never harm me and that is what it would have probably had taken if I hadn't gotten out of there when I did.

I couldn't speak on our way home. I was shocked and in despair about the course my actions almost took. It would have devastated Carlisle and Esme if I had slipped. I knew Edward and our siblings would forgive me. I knew that Jasper would make me feel better and would have plenty of words of wisdom to give me. It would have devastated my children, my son-in-law. When we arrived home, I could not bare to tell our parents what I had almost done. I was so embarrassed that my self control had falter so much. Of course I had Edward do it and they reassured me all was fine and that was primarily what we were, but I had not given in and I was going to be fine. I knew that was what they would say. Edward later reassured me their thoughts showed they meant it and were proud of me for being able to move forward and leave that cafeteria.

When Alice and Jasper reappeared, I was in such a shape, I hadn't even noticed. If Rosalie hadn't begun to berate our sister, I may would have never noticed. My thoughts were elsewhere. I had tuned everyone out and was not listening. Only Edward was able to break the barrier. My Edward who was so sure of me. I felt as if I had let him down. The one thing he had said he didn't want for me was to be a monster and I came so close to breaking him down. I could tell that he was hurt. I never would hurt my Edward. He was my reason for existing.

Alice explained her reasoning behind leaving us out of her plan of action. The woman had come back and Alice had seen a vision of her killing me. Alice assured us that the woman's course changed as I was not there. But why me? Why did I always attract the sadist immortals? I wouldn't know. It was my burden but it became my family's.

Edward insisted we move forward, insisted on going to school the next day. He and I joined our parents in the forest to hunt. I had to hunt before going to school again. I hadn't been all that thirsty when I had went to school that morning, we had just hunted recently. But after smelling the human blood, I needed relief. My throat had never stopped burning. I satiated myself with most of the first herd of deer we saw, my husband and parents stepping aside so that I could be sure that I was full. I knew that I had myself under control and would be able to return without putting everyone at risk before we had went into the forest, but I wasn't about to take any chances.

We pulled into what had become our usual parking space. Alice leaned across the seat and lightly brought her hand down on my forearm, "All will be fine today, Bella," Alice smiled. "I've seen it. Though, be prepared for Andrew. He is going to be above and beyond today."

I returned Alice's smile as we made our way to the school. The first few classes went by quickly. There was a lot of talk of the poor girl who had almost became my lunch. Jennifer was her name and she had ended up with nine stitches. She had done more than prick her finger as I had when Jasper nearly attacked me on my eighteenth birthday. Hearing her name sent me into more grief. For me, if I had a name with the face, the person became more real, more human to me. Edward noticed my weariness and brought his hand around my shoulders. He smiled at me the smile that always left my heart fluttering when I was a human. His reassurance always made things better.

Edward had kissed me and tore off in the direction of his next class, leaving me standing by my locker. Just as I was about to turn to walk away, I nearly knocked Andrew Newton to the ground. He was standing inches from me as I had turned, already walking forward. "Oh, I'm sorry," I mumbled and began to make my way around him.

I felt his warm human hand grasp my shoulder. His touch made me shudder in pure disgust. I didn't want anyone's hands touching any part of me other than my Edward. "You have a minute, Bella?" he asked. His lips were trying to form more words and I was trying my best to leave. I tried to pretend I didn't hear him, though if he knew my hearing's capabilities, he wouldn't have believed me. Obviously, he didn't believe me anyway. "I just want to talk to you for just a second."

I glanced down at the watch on my wrist, my last gift from Charlie before he left this world. "Okay," I said. I looked at my wrist once again. "Time's up." I couldn't help but be a bit sarcastic.

Instead of being annoyed with me, he laughed. "You've got quite a sense of humor there, Bella." After he finished laughing, he continued. "Really, I was thinking I could talk to you for just a minute. I promise, I wont make you late."

Well, he took my next excuse from me. I had just been about to tell him I was going to be late. I wished at that moment that I could read minds. "What's on your mind?"

Andrew smiled smugly. He was finally getting his way. "So, you are new to town and I was thinking maybe I could take you around the town sometime and show you the sights."

I could see his nervousness in his approach and I could smell his fear. Fear of being rejected. Well, he should have went with his gut because here I go. "Andrew, you are a nice guy I'm sure, and I'm sure you would make a great tour guide, but I'm with Edward. I'm one hundred percent with Edward."

I watched as Andrew's eyes fell then lit up again as he had obviously thought of something else he wanted to say. "Well, you know, we are young. You sure probably try out hanging with another guy sometime, to you know, make sure you really want to be with him like that. I'd be the perfect gentlemen."

I couldn't help but let my chuckle leave my throat. I wasn't trying to laugh in his face, but he didn't realize that he was having similar conversations with the same woman his grandfather had had the same discussions. "Really, Andrew, I'm sure you would be great, but I'm with Edward. We are very serious. We are getting married after graduation and I have no need or interest in, uh, trying to hang with anyone other than him. Plus, we have already explore Forks."

Andrew was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to say to my reply and I could sense that even though I wasn't a mind reader. Just as he was about to say something else, Edward, my mind reader was there. "Bella, love, is there a problem here?" he questioned me, with a smirk on his face. Even if there had been a problem, I would have been able to handle it alone and he knew it, but Edward had to let this poor human boy know that he was stepping on toes.

I smiled at Edward and then nodded at Andrew, "No problem at all, Edward. Andrew was just leaving."

On my cue, Andrew nodded and went doggedly around us. He had almost made it around Edward when he suddenly turned around. "Oh, by the way, I wanted to apologize again for my grandfather." I looked at Edward who had a bit of a smirk on his face still. He was glaring at Andrew but was about to laugh aloud. Whatever Andrew was thinking, I would have to find out from Edward later. I could tell Andrew was trying to act as if our prior conversation hadn't just occurred and was talking in such a way that he thought Edward wouldn't realize he had been trying to get a date out of his 'girlfriend'. Andrew looked at me and laughed slightly. "Grandfather has went on and on about how you look just like the Bella he once loved. And he even says that you look like her boyfriend back then. He is convinced we are in the twilight zone. Crazy old guy. I do seriously mean it, I'm sorry. Oh, and the funny thing is, he called one of his friends from back in his high school days."

I looked to Edward and Edward's smirk vanished from his face. "He's old, Andrew. Its really okay," he said. "No apologies necessary."

"Thanks," Andrew said, sounding sincerely grateful. "The old man though is convinced. He called his dear friend and upset the old lady. Ms. Angela thinks he is crazy too."

Andrew walked away and I stood there in disbelief. I looked at Edward and his face too was different. "Angela is alive too?" was all the words I could get to leave my mouth. I was in disbelief. Maybe old Mike Newton wasn't too crazy after all.


	16. Meeting Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Meeting Again**

EPOV

I heard Andrew Newton's thoughts just as I was about to enter my own classroom. As it had always been in Forks, I could not let Bella out of my site or the vultures would appear. I had been spotted by the teacher as I was about to walk in but I couldn't have cared less at that moment. I did an about face that would have left the room spinning if anyone had tried to keep their eyes on my movements. I went through the hallways at just slightly faster than my fastest human pace. I could hear Andrew's thoughts change as I approached. His nervousness and fear grew stronger. My Bella, she still hadn't learned that even when these human boys appeared to be nice, their thoughts were almost always less than pure.

I could see the relief in Bella's face when I appeared beside her. Newton changed his approach and subject quickly. His average intelligence had him convinced that I wouldn't understand or wouldn't see what his intentions were. Only if he had known. Listening to his thoughts were like listening to Jacob's early on in mine and Bella's relationship. I wanted to reach out and crush his head with one slight tap from fingertips but I knew that was impossible. I let him know indirectly by asking Bella if everything was okay. Her smile of course let me know she had things under control, which I had no doubt that she did, but I wasn't going to let this descendant of my frustrations many years ago the pleasure of thinking he had pulled one over on Edward Cullen.

As our conversation begin to end, Andrew's thoughts were reaching in any direction to try to keep Bella standing there. I wasn't about to leave her side and he could sense it, but he was still hopeful. No matter how much she showed no interest and even turned away his proposition of a date, Andrew proved once again the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, he was more like Mike than I had imagined. His thoughts then roamed to an elderly lady that was vaguely familiar. Her face was older, wrinkled, hair was a gray-silver color. I couldn't place the person, but I knew it was someone I had met at some point some time ago. Then before he formed his words, I heard his memory of the day his grandfather saw Bella and I. His grandfather had argued the entire journey home with Andrew that Edward and I were the people he knew from long ago and that something was going on that he couldn't explain. Andrew had laughed and had tried to gently tell his grandfather that he was confused and that what he was saying wasn't possible. The two people he had just saw were teenagers. Mike Newton told his grandson to not speak to him in such a way and that something supernatural was going on. Andrew, of course, was chalking up Mike's feelings and beliefs toward his medical condition. This angered Mike Newton even more with his grandson. He demanded his grandson's phone and then he dialed. I could hear the one side of the phone conversation that Andrew was hearing. Mike Newton had called Angela, the one girl who had been a true friend to Bella. Angela and Mike were still friends. From the one side of the conversation I could hear, Angela had also thought Mike crazy and had told him that Bella did marry Edward and that this Bella he had saw today was probably a descendent. Mike tried to argue that it was the same Bella and the same Edward and that neither of us had aged. Angela must have dismissed herself because that was the end of Mike's memory.

As Andrew recollected his drive with his grandfather and our short conversation and interaction with his grandfather, I could see where he was about to take this conversation. I wanted to get Bella out of there as fast as I could. I tried to lead her away but I could feel it coming. Andrew was grasping at straws and then he did it. I did not want Bella to know that Angela still existed here. I hadn't known until I heard Andrew's thoughts, but I knew that my wife had already held a lot of guilt because she had not stayed in touch with her one true friend. Knowing that she was still alive, I knew Bella would want to see her, and that to me, was an idea that I did not relish. I liked Angela just fine, she had one of the nicest minds to listen to, but I didn't want Bella to expose herself and the rest of us in this matter. What if Angela and Mike talked it over and begun to believe what they were seeing?

Bella and I stood in the hallway after Andrew dropped the news that Angela was still alive. There was no other Angela's in our class that had been friends with us and Mike Newton. It had to be the one and the same. And once I had heard Andrew's thoughts and saw the vision of this Angela, I knew it was her. I would not deny this was the same Angela to Bella, but I hated having to confront the situation at hand. I led Bella outside after Andrew walked away. I had already ditched my class to find Bella and the bell had already rang. An absence from a class wasn't much different than having a tardy to the same class. Bella didn't speak until we sat down in the car. "Bella, love," I began. "I saw her in his visions. It is Angela Weber."

Bella looked at me, her expression was grim. "Edward, I wasn't a very good friend to her in the end," she started. "I would like to see her, not as Bella Swan of course, but Bella Swan's granddaughter."

I thought for a few moments, trying to think of a way around this. I knew that wasn't going to happen. If I didn't agree to go with Bella, then she would find a way to go alone and I couldn't have that. I would need to be there, listen to thoughts, know what Angela's real reaction would be. Knowing Angela, she would greet us warmly and would not speak her true thoughts. I had always known Angela to have the purest thoughts, the kindest mind, but could have all these years changed Angela from the person that I knew she was and the person that my wife loved her for being? We would have to see. "Love, we don't know where she is, I couldn't get that information from Newton's thoughts. But if you must, I will have Jasper use his contacts to locate her. We will have to do some investigating as we don't know if Angela got married, what her new name would be. But if that is what you want, I will work on it. And I will accompany you, I will need to be there."

Bella agreed and that afternoon, I spoke with Jasper about locating the once Angela Weber. I knew that with Jasper's contacts, it would be more than likely that he would find her. And I was right. Within two days, Jasper had came back to me with all the information Bella and I would need to find Angela. Angela was no longer Angela Weber, but Angela Weber-Crowley, she had married Tyler. I had a hard time swallowing that pill. Angela had married the boy who's inability to navigate his van on ice, had almost caused me to expose my family as to what we are. His negligence had almost killed Bella and there had been no way around my saving her. I couldn't have let anything happen to the creature that became my reason for existing.

It had taken a few days for Bella to be ready to go see Angela. During that time, I discussed with Carlisle what we were planning to do and how to proceed. And now, here we sat, in front of the home where she resided less than a quarter of a mile from what had once been the Swan home. My love sat in the seat next to me, stiff and not moving. Her eyes showing the excitement of seeing an old human friend from her past but signs of weariness and hesitation. "Love, if you don't think you are up for it," I started, with hope that perhaps she had changed her mind.

Bella's eyes shifted and her body relaxed. She looked to me and nodded, "No, Edward," she spoke. "I'm ready. I can handle it. I want to know how her life turned out. That she has had a great life, a life she deserves. I got all that I could want and more from you and our children, and I hope she got the same."

I reached across the seat and gave my wife's hand a reassuring squeeze. I opened the car door and walked to the other side to help my wife from the car. Bella had finally obliged me after about fifty years and allowed me to be the gentleman my mother had raised me to. I brought my hand around her waist and placed it on the small of her back as we took the steps to the door of Angela's home. I rang the doorbell and we waited. It had been several seconds and the door open. "Can I help you?" asked a middle-aged woman. She looked suspiciously between Bella and I.

_Two teenagers. What can they want? Whatever they are selling, we aren't buying. _I almost chuckled at her thoughts. We weren't selling anything, and the vampire venom we could offer wouldn't be something she wanted. "Hello, Ma'am," I greeted her. "My name is Edward Cullen, and this is my sister, Isabella. We would like to speak with Angela Weber-Crowley if possible, ma'am."

_At least he is polite, and quite handsome, too. _I smiled as the lady had her thoughts. "I'm Emily Crowley, Angela's daughter. What business do you have with my mother?" _These two look vaguely familiar to me. I wonder why._

Before I could answer, Bella spoke, "Ms. Crowley, Angela was a friend of my grandmother's. Uh, I'm adopted, and I am looking to learn as much as I can about my family history." Bella broke off for a moment and looked to me for some reassurance to proceed. I nodded, knowing Angela's daughter was waiting for some answers. "My mother was young when she passed away, so there's not much to find out about her. And my grandmother left my siblings and I the Swan home just down the road. I would like to learn more about my grandmother if your mom is up to it."

Angela's daughter eyed us once again suspiciously. "And how do you know that my mother knew your grandmother?" _Ah, yes, Bella Swan. I remember now. This young lady looks very much like the Isabella in her photo albums. _

"Well, a schoolmate of ours, Andrew Newton, his grandfather told us," I generically added. "We spoke with him, Mr. Mike Newton, briefly a week or so ago, and he told us that your mother was a friend to Bella's grandmother."

_They seem like good enough kids. Very well spoken. They must have a nice education. No harm? _"Well, my mother is sitting in the living room, and I am about to step out," she affirmed. "If she starts to tire, I ask that you please leave her be. She's in great shape for her age, almost ninety. But she tires quickly."

"Oh, of course," Bella exclaimed. I could see that she was getting more antsy by the minute. Bella was never one with patience. I could easily recollect all the times she had grew impatient about my protecting our virtues. "We wouldn't be a bother, I give you my word. Our word."

"Of course, dear," Angela's daughter answered. "Just go straight through, make a right. I'm going to go speak to her first then I will be out of your way." Bella and I stood in the foyer while Angela's daughter darted off to speak to her mother. _Mother, there are two kids here wanting to speak to you about an old friend of your's from school. One of them looks very much like your friend, different, but quite like her. Are you okay with that? _I heard Angela's muffled yes and her daughter reappeared moments later in front of us. "She will speak to you. Enjoy your talk but remember, if she starts tiring, please leave."

We watched as Angela's daughter exited the house. Seeing her outside showed her age more. She was probably ten years younger than Nessie, but if you had put the two of them side by side, you would believe that Renesmee was her granddaughter, not her peer. Bella and I walked into the living room and the elderly Angela turned toward us. "Oh my, I see what Mike meant now," she spoke.


	17. Angela

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Angela**

BPOV

My thoughts were racing as Edward and I stepped into the house of my once best friend. Angela had been hard to leave behind. I had been very grateful that I had been able to keep Charlie and Jacob in my life, devastated to leave behind my mother, Renee. Leaving Angela behind had been hard to. She had proven to be a very kind, very loyal friend to me. When Edward had left Forks for those few months, trying to give me a chance at a life without him, Angela had stuck by me when the others had wanted little to do with me. I had always felt I owed Angela but had never been able to repay her. I knew that I still wouldn't be able to, not now, it was too late, but maybe I could get satisfaction knowing her life had moved forward and it had been a good one for her.

We had barely entered the living room when she turned and spoke to us. I could see the shock in her worn, old face. She was still as lovely and had a softness behind her eyes that had always been there. I didn't know what to expect as Edward and I had drove to this house earlier. I knew that time had past and people change, except us immortals, we were forever frozen at the time of our changing. I watched as my old friend motioned for us to join her. She cleared her throat after having spoke to us. Mike had definitely talked to her. "I'm sorry. That wasn't a very appropriate greeting," Angela apologized. "My eyes are weaker than they were when I was younger and even then I had trouble seeing." A little giggle creped out of Angela's throat and it sounded just as it had seventy years ago. "When Mike called me and told me that my friend and her boyfriend, well, uh, husband had returned, but hadn't aged, I knew he was off his rocker. But now, with you standing in front of me, I understand his eyes aren't as bad as I thought."

Edward and I sat down across from Angela. I had never thought I would be able to speak to her again, let alone see her. "Mrs. Weber-Crowley, thank you for taking a few moments to speak with me, us," I said. "I know very little about my family. When I found out that my grandmother's best friend still lived here, I had to see you."

Angela smiled hugely at me. "Please, dear, call me Angela. Mrs. Weber-Crowley is a mouthful."

I returned Angela's smile. "Thank you, and I am Bella…This is Edward."

Angela looked between us. "The resemblance of the both of you are quite uncanny to that of your grandmother and her boyfriend. Are you siblings?"

Edward looked to me and I didn't know how to proceed with the answer. "Well, sort of," Edward answered. "See, Angela, I am a descendant of the Edward Cullen that you knew. He is a distant cousin of sorts to me. He is my namesake. I am Edward Cullen as well."

Angela nodded, understanding what Edward was saying. "Bella, this Bella, is Isabella Cullen. She insists we call her Bella. She, my parents adopted her. Her mother, Isabella Swan's child, passed away in an unfortunate accident. She had no relatives and my father, the doctor who took care of Bella after the accident, adopted her. Bella here is my adopted sister…but…"Angela grinned, "But you two are in love. I can see that. You two have much in common with your ancestors than you know."

I looked to Edward and he started smiling his crooked grin. Whatever Angela was thinking, he obviously was enjoying. "Yes," I stammered. "It…it seems meant to be for us. He completes me, Angela."

Angela brought her hand out and touched mine. The warmth of her touch didn't repel me as many human touches now did. It brought me closer to my past. "Dear, it was the same for your grandmother and for her Edward." She looked to Edward and nodded. "I love seeing two people happily in love and committed. It does your heart good. Now, Bella, Edward, what can I tell you that you would like to know."

"I would like to know more about my grandmother," I spoke. "Whatever you care to tell me, whatever you can remember."

Angela leaned back in her chair. "I would love to do that." Angela repositioned herself into a comfortable position. "I met your grandmother when we were juniors in high school. She came the last semester. She was kind of a quiet girl but she was the talk of the school. All of the boys wanted to date her." Edward let out a loud humph. Angela looked to Edward and her face let out a confused glimpse before returning to the story. "All of the girls wanted to be her friend. In Forks, we all knew each other from diapers. Bella was new and was kind of like a new toy for everyone. Bella though wasn't the kind of girl that wanted all of that attention. She was what kids nowadays call a 'loner' I reckon."

Angela smiled as she grew quiet, obviously thinking back to her memories. Then she continued on, "There were a few girls that Bella began to be friends with, sit with. Myself was one of them. Mike Newton, the man you met, chased after Bella as well as a couple of the others, Eric, and Tyler Crowley. Tyler was the man I eventually ended marrying." Angela's eyes grew dim. "I wished you could have met Tyler, but he passed away a few years ago. He became a very good man, noble. He gave me my daughter you met earlier, Emily. I named Emily for Bella. Emily Marie. I also have a son, Jackson. Anyway, Bella was friends with Tyler as well. She came here and everyone wanted to be around Bella. She was a beautiful young girl but didn't act like a girl that knew she was beautiful. You, dear, are just as beautiful, I believe more so." Angela smiled at me and I returned it. She was just as kind as she had ever been. "There were some girls that were jealous of her, Jessica Stanley and this girl named Lauren. I never particular cared for either girl but I tolerated them. If you didn't, they could be very mean. They were primarily nice to me, and at first, they were to Bella. The truth is, Bella, I don't think, really knew what those girls were capable of. I'm going to get to that part of the story now. On the why they felt like that. There was a family that had came down a couple years before Bella got here, the Cullens…That would be your ancestors." Angela pointed to Edward. "They were all beautiful, the most gorgeous. There was a couple boys and a couple of girls as well as your namesake. They were all adopted by the Doctor and his wife. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett. I never really knew any of them too well other than Alice and she was a sweet, bouncy little girl. Bella described her as a pixie."

Edward looked to me and just about laughed out loud. I knew he was thinking of Angela's description of Alice. Bouncy wasn't a word for Alice. Bouncy was too simple. Angela continued her story. "The Cullens didn't associate with many of the other students. I don't think it was so much their choice but that they weren't from Forks, and here in small towns, that really seems to matter. And honestly, I think their good looks and the way they dressed so 'hip', well it intimidated the rest of us. Well, except for Jessica Stanley. When Bella arrived, Jessica wanted to be her friend. But then, Edward noticed Bella and it was mutual. They became an item and Jessica was angry. Edward had turned Jessica's affections away multiple times." I looked to Edward and he just shrugged. He didn't like to tell me about the girls that vied for his attention. But what Edward wasn't aware is I had already put that together. "Edward and Bella became inseparable at first, then Edward and his family moved away for awhile. Bella became quite distraught and barely interacted, barely lived for the longest time. Jessica never was the same to Bella, and she actually became quite angry with me for remaining loyal to her. I loved Bella and our friendship was sincere. Jessica and Lauren wasn't sincere to anyone. Lauren was a hanger-on and was with Jessica because of the popularity. The two were suited for one another. Anyway, Edward came back, and he and Bella worked it all out. The last time I saw them was at their wedding. They were so happy in love and were gorgeous. They moved shortly after, never returning to Forks from their honeymoon. Bella's dad stayed here. He went to visit them often from what I heard. Bella's dad was a man of few words, his name was Charlie. He was our police chief and a great man. He was so proud of his daughter. All we ever knew after Bella and Edward left was that they had a very important job that Charlie wouldn't and couldn't talk about much. He had told people that they eventually made him a grandfather but I don't know any details about how many. I would assume since here you are, its just you?"

I had never heard mine and Edward's story told by someone who knew us. We definitely had an amazing love story. Angela was still my good friend I could tell in her words and the way she spoke of me. She had missed me just as I had missed her. "No, I have a brother and sister as well, twins."

Angela smiled at that. "I'm sure Bella was thrilled to have been your grandmother."

"I never met my grandmother, and I don't remember my parents. My siblings remember my grandparents, but I was too young," I lied. It was hard using our cover story with Angela, but I had to protect us. "I wish I could say that I had gotten to meet her, but that's not the case sadly."

Angela reached out and gave me a comforting pat on my leg. "Dear, your grandmother was a wonderful person, a beautiful lady. You look so much like her, and your Edward he looks so much like her Edward, that I can see why old Mike was confused. I'm sure he probably said things to you both, but don't let the old man bother you. He has that Alzheimer's which has him off his rocker. Your grandmother had the same hair and light skin that you have, but your eyes are different. They are much more like Edward Cullen, your grandfather's."

Edward grinned at that. "Angela, thank you so much for your time. It is an honor hearing the story about Bella's grandma."

"Oh, no, the pleasure is mine to tell it," she responded. "Bella was a dear friend, a good friend to me. I missed her greatly after she was gone, but that is a part of life. Growing up, growing old, having your own journey. I started dating our friend, Tyler, a few years after Bella left. He proved to be a wonderful companion and husband. I went to college and became a dentist here in town. I retired a number of years ago, but I was still able to give back to our community. Not many of our group stayed here. Most of them left."

I couldn't help but want to know more about what turned out with my friends, my group. This would probably be the only chance I would ever have to find out. "What happened to the rest of my Grandma Cullen's friends?" I asked.

Angela nodded as she began to speak, "Oh dear, its like most groups of friends, college, babies, marriage. Lets see, Mike, Tyler, and I all stayed here in town. Mike, being the playboy he tried to be, married about four times, all of them ending in divorce." Angela laughed. "I know its not funny, but if you had known the Mike Newton that Bella and I knew, you would understand. He was quick to give up his affections. When Bella wouldn't go to prom with him, he skipped on to Jessica Stanley. I don't think that boy had any real good intentions. Eric Yorkie moved to New York I do believe. Jessica went to college for a while, moved back here, then ran off with a truck driver." Angela shook her head in disgust. "That girl…lets see, Lauren disappeared not long after Jessica ran off but nobody ever really knew where to. Her parents never talked about it much after the first year. Accepted that she just ran away. That's really about all I know about everyone these days."

I began to hear the tiredness in Angela's voice. I had forgotten what it was like to become tired and weary. When you are immortal and never sleep, rest isn't something you think about. Its not something you need anymore. I looked to Edward who obviously had been paying attention to the thoughts in Angela's mind. He nodded at me and motioned his head toward the door. I could tell he didn't want to leave just as I didn't but it was necessary for Angela. "Angela, Edward and I must get going," I said as I stood up. "Schoolwork to be done."

Angela started to get out of her sit. "We will let ourselves out," Edward insisted. "No need to bother yourself, ma'am. Thank you so much for speaking with us. I have thoroughly enjoyed this afternoon."

Edward reached his hand out to shake Angela's. She shook his hand and I couldn't settle for just that. I lowered my upper half and gave Angela a hug. "Thank you so much," I said. "I know that my grandmother had to love you and I'm sure she missed you and wished that she could have spent more time and been in contact with you."

Angela smiled at the though. "Thank you, dear. I never doubted, Bella. I knew that our friendship meant a lot to her and that if she could have, we would have been able to talk and maybe have seen each other. I'm glad she left a lineage. She would be proud of you."

I beamed at Angela. Hearing those words made my trip to her home more worthwhile then she would ever know. Edward and I let ourselves out. As soon as we were in the car, I spoke to my husband, "Thank you, Edward. I really needed to know that and hear that after all these years."

Edward smiled and me and kissed my lips. "You are welcome, love. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you or give you."


	18. Pandemonium

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Pandemonium**

EPOV

Witnessing the exchange through Bella and her old best friend was very fulfilling. I tried not to speak much, I was hearing Angela's thoughts and I wanted Bella to hear everything she had to say. Although Bella had left Forks and had rarely looked back, not contacting her close friend, not even once, Angela held no resentment toward Bella. Charlie's cover story that he had fed the town when he was questioned about us had truly worked. Angela did not tell 'Bella's granddaughter' that the town believed that she and I had went to work in a job that was so undercover, that we practically lived like we were members of the witness protection program. Charlie had not told them such, but he had known if he was vague, they would come up with their own conclusions which would be probably better than any story we had concocted.

Angela had so many thoughts running through her mind as she spoke with Bella. She was definitely pleased to see the both of us, Bella especially. Her thoughts led me to believe that she did not believe we were the same as those she had known in her youth. She had even thought that Mike was still crazy. Angela had bought the story that we had told her, the descendants of Bella and Edward Cullen. She bought it, as the cliché phrase would say, hook, line, and sinker. She had wanted to ask us back, but we had left before doing so. I wasn't sure if I could or would be able or perhaps should keep that information from Bella, as I know if I told her this, Bella would definitely return often to speak with Angela. Although I knew that visiting with Angela would bring her great joy, I knew it would be difficult for Bella and I didn't feel that the risk to us and our family would be worth the chance. I also knew how Bella would begin to feel guilty. Leaving that house when we did had left Bella with great feelings about the friendship she and Angela had shared those many years ago.

We left Angela's and made our way back to our home. I looked to Bella and she was glowing, almost like we do when we step out into the sunlight. But it was a different glow. She had finally been able to move past the one person that was left that she would have liked to spoke to once again. Time had come and past and it had never been possible for her to see Renee again. She had managed to correspond through email and telephone, but I knew it wasn't the same. Bella had never been able to speak with Angela once she was changed. It would have been a hard friendship to retain. But looking back now, maybe it wouldn't have been. But once again, it's the risk factor. Not only a risk to our family and to us, but to the human. The Volturi knew from Aro reading my mind and having a recollection of all my memories, that Bella still contacted her mother, but that she absolutely knew nothing of us. After our son compelled Aro, we needn't have another worry about his knowing anything anyway. We had never had to encounter the Volturi again after Masen's encounter with Aro. They were a distant thought for us now. Even if they did come around again, we were more powerful than they would comprehend, and that wasn't including the two packs of werewolves that we would have on our side.

I pulled the car into the garage and followed Bella inside. I figured our family would be waiting for us to find out all the things we learned from Angela and to find out if the meeting had went as we had hoped. I could hear their thoughts coming from upstairs. _Edward is here now. We must tell them. _It was Rosalie. She seemed to be very impatient that we get inside. I hadn't thought going to visit a human would matter so much. I took Bella by the hand and led her upstairs, the others were in Carlisle's office.

When we entered Carlisle's office, everyone was present but Alice and Jasper. _Alice and Jasper are in Seattle. Another shopping trip. _Carlisle knew I was looking for them as I scanned the room. My father had gotten to know me so well over the past one hundred and fifty plus years that he almost could read my mind. Of course, he couldn't, that was my gift, but it sometimes felt that way. "Hello, everyone," Bella spoke. "Everything went great today. Angela believes we are who we say we are. She informed me how wonderful my grandmother is and she thinks Mike is off his rocker."

Bella waited for someone to speak, to comment on her announcement. Carlisle shifted. I could tell they were all thinking of something but they wouldn't think it to were I could hear it. "We must talk," Carlisle started.

Emmett was in the corner. I looked to him, he was blocking Rosalie. "What's going on in here?" I asked.

"Move, Emmett," Rose spoke as she pushed her husband so that he would step away from her. I heard Bella's gasp and the snarl start in my throat. Rose's clothing had looked as if she had been battling a fierce lioness. "Emmett and I were hunting," she began to explain as she motioned along her body, to explain her clothes. "The nomad was there. She caught me off guard. She came up behind me, but I heard her in time."

Emmett's booming voice erupted, "I didn't get a good look at her, but I got one hell of a jump on her."

"Em, let me finish," Rosalie annoyed. "She startled me, but I startled her more. I don't think she realized I was another immortal. She isn't very strong, but she is fast. She ran when I defended. She was fierce, nonetheless. Look at my clothing. Alice will have a fit. I slammed her fast into a tree, causing the tree to break. I grabbed her once she fell and was going to hold her until Emmett came so that we could question her, but she was about to break free. I slung her again and she jumped onto a tree. She caught herself. Her reflexes are fast. Emmett came at that time and jumped upward, punching her, but she managed to bound off. She went along the treetops and her scent was hard to follow. And we were stunned. She tried to attack. But she wasn't going after my throat like an immortal would to another immortal, she thought I was human. She is not a well trained immortal. I believe she has probably been alone since her change or else she would have known my smell was that of an immortal. I think she probably doesn't understand her instincts, and that makes her even more dangerous."

I heard my wife behind me. She let out a snarl, that if I hadn't known it was coming from her, my instincts would have kicked in and I would have been down in my fighting crouch, ready to defend. Bella had rarely gotten upset in all of her time after being changed. She had gotten upset during the time of our issues with the Volturi, but she had not had to actually witness or see the makings of a fight. Not one in which Rose had gotten so involved that her clothing had been ripped, almost to shreds. "Bella, I'm okay," Rosalie spoke. "She couldn't have took me if she had tried. I just wished I had gotten a better look at her is all."

My wife began to quiet but she was still shaking. Her teeth were bare. "I am calm," she answered. "I am calm." Where was Jasper when we needed him.

I looked to Esme and Carlisle, their faces of terror and anger all in the same. "Son, we will have to be on guard," Carlisle began. "More than we were with the newborns. Alice hasn't seen anything, not this or she would have warned us, if she could have. We are going to have to be very careful when we hunt, and I think, we need to discuss this with Sam. We need to let them know that this is very serious and that she is not one of us."

I moved closer to Rosalie. I could smell the scent of the other immortal on Rosalie. I could see the fight in her thoughts. Rosalie had been right, she was definitely stronger than the strange nomad. The woman's hair hid her face, I could see that Rose and Emmett would not have been able to see her unless they would have held her still and moved it. Emmett's punch had scared the nomad, I could smell it in Rose's memory. He had landed a punch so hard to her that she had sailed into the trees. Emmett's extreme strength had put more fear into her than Rosalie's abrupt defense. Still, the scene unfolding in Rosalie's thoughts was pandemonium.

Bella squatted next to Rosalie, putting herself at Rose's level. "Rose, I feel like I'm the cause of all this," Bella's head lowered in shame. "You and our family has suffered so much at my hand. You had no problems until I came into the picture. I feel like I did when Victoria came after me."

I shuddered at the mention of Victoria's name. Even though years had past, I still resented that creature. Even with all the years gone, I was surprised by Bella's words. She had fooled me into thinking she no longer felt as though she brought any negativity into our world. Before I could speak, Esme cut me off. "Bella, you have done nothing of such. You have completed our family. Please do not think such thoughts. We are all blessed to have you in our family. As I have told you many times, you became a part of our family the day Edward brought you home and you mean as much to me…to all of us…just as the others do. This creature, we have never met before, cannot hold any ill will toward you."

I nodded to my mother. "Please, love, I beg that you stop saying such things," I added. I pressed my hand to her face and turned her chin upright so that she would look at me. "This is a coincidence. This creature has obviously been in the forest for awhile, she thinks we are on her territory. It has nothing to do with you or us, love."

Rose brought her arms around Bella. "Bella, I know what you are thinking and you are wrong," she said. "I know I treated you poorly once upon a time because of James and his group, but please listen, you have given us more than we have given you. Do not think that way. This woman came upon me, it wouldn't have been any different. It proves she isn't after you. She came at me." _I mean this Edward, Rose said in her thoughts. Please make Bella understand. This tormenting herself will not help any of the matters at hand. _

Alice and Jasper came through the doors. "I couldn't warn you," Alice screeched. Her face began to pout. "I forgot my phone but we came as soon as I saw. The outcome, I see, was just as I saw. And Bella, its nothing to do with you. She will be back, but we will be prepared. She will be in the forest, just past the cottage, in two days. We will ambush her then. She wont be able to get out of Jasper and Edward's grip. That's who I foresee catching her. She is fast…but not as fast as Edward." Alice was grinning. I began to see her thoughts. She turned to me and smiled even bigger. "We will do what we must do."

I nodded. I could see the thoughts Alice had foreseen coming. I gave her a quizzical glance with my eyes. _I only foresaw her coming back, you and Jasper catching her. I don't see how it will end. That, I suppose, will be a result of our decisions after the two of you catch her. And a result of how she decides to behave once you do. _I blinked my eyes to let her know I understood. I knew that when Alice foresaw things like that, the ending wouldn't be good for our side or this woman. It would definitely be a changing event.


	19. Train

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Train**

BPOV

Walking into Carlisle's office and seeing Rosalie being guarded by Emmett with solemn faces on all in the room, my mind began to race with thoughts I had never wanted to hear. Edward had always told me while I was a human that when you are changed, all of your senses become heightened. I had experienced that many times over all the years since my change, but I hadn't experienced the fear of losing someone that strongly since. I had lost my father but I had been prepared and knew that the time was at hand. I had truly thought something more terrible had happened that what I learned shortly after walking into the room. Seeing Rosalie's torn clothes had disturbed me greatly. If it had been Emmett or Jasper, or even Carlisle, I could have probably handled it a bit, a small bit, better. They were men and more strong than my Rosalie. Just the thought of this crazed trespasser attacking Rose made my anger rise faster than I could contain. I knew the snarl out of my throat was going to take everyone aback, but I could not contain it. It was out of my mouth before I could stop it. All I could see was ripping the neck open and tearing the head off of this woman.

When I saw Edward, I knew I had to calm down and when he spoke, I felt almost guilty for putting him and the others in the place to have to witness it. I had always been well controlled since my change, but just hearing the story of Rose's attack…my control went out the door. My venom filled my mouth and I wanted to bound out the door in such of this mysterious woman who had to feel the need to threaten my family. Learning that this immortal had attacked Rose but seemed surprised she was another immortal sent my mind almost into shock. The moment I woke, I knew what I had become, knew I was different. I smelled the differences in human and immortals and didn't have to be taught. How could another immortal not smell the scent of another? It made no sense to me. But I also knew Rosalie didn't pull any punches when speaking of something so serious.

When Alice arrived, I was so relieved. Having all of my family together gave me all the proof that we were all together, safe and sound. But for how long? Two days. Alice had seen it and very few times had I witnessed Alice's visions not being correct. Her visions may be subjective but it had seemed to me the only time they became subjective was something I was involved in directly. Perhaps I was Alice's glitch. Nonetheless, on the news that we would run into and capture this creature near mine and Edward's cottage in two days made the venom flow again. I did not want this woman anywhere near us, or our home. The cottage was mine and Edward's refuge with one another. I would defend my family and our homes. Later in the night, as our family began to disperse throughout the house, doing whatever it was they chose to keep themselves busy while the rest of the world slept, I went to speak with Jasper. I knew that Edward had went upstairs to speak with Carlisle, I knew that would be the best time for me to talk to my mood-altering brother.

I found him sitting downstairs, looking out the window. "Jasper," I said. Jasper turned around and gave me a half grin. He nodded. "Mind if I join you for a bit?"

"Of course not, Bella," he answered. I knew he wouldn't mind but Charlie and Renee did touch me manners. "What's on your mind?"

Jasper knew me too well. It had been Jasper I had asked how I could help during the newborn attack all those years ago. I had knew that the others would be trying to protect me instead of allow me to help. My brother had been in too many battles to not know what was needed and I knew he would think strategically instead of with his dead heart. "I need to train, Jasper. I know that Edward will not teach me. I know the others would be good teachers. But I also know that you will be a great teacher. You won't throw the fight and you can teach me the things I truly need to know. I need to be prepared. If that had been me instead of Rosalie, I think Alice's vision of me would come true."

Jasper shifted his weight slightly, not needing to, but out of habit. "Bella, you have not spoke to Edward of this?"

I shook my head. "He would be against it, I'm sure. He thinks he can always handle it, protect me in everything. I think that could be a mistake if he did."

Jasper thought for a minute. "I believe you are right, Bella. I would be honored to be your Major." Jasper gave a slight bow. "And you have been there for me recently and helped me. I owe you."

I curtsied a bit and smiled thoughtfully at him. He didn't realize how much I owed to him. "No, Jasper, you are who I owe. You saved Renesmee for me, you trained and taught everyone how to defend me against Victoria. I owe you, Major Whitlock."

Jasper's eyes showed his appreciation of my calling him by his former human name. "Well, ma'am," he said as he gestured with the invisible hat upon his head, "when would you like for this training to begin?"

I looked around me, the rest of our family were preoccupied. Edward wouldn't notice we had left the premises, his discussion with Carlisle, as I could still hear it, was rather involved at that point, and the others wouldn't be paying that much attention to my whereabouts. I pointed outside, "why not now?"

Jasper's mouth became a slight grin, "I don't think the darkness out there will give us much trouble, not with our immortal eyesight."

Jasper moved toward the door and I followed. I knew that if anyone could prepare, anyone that I had ever known, it would be him. I would not let this mystery woman get the better of me or my family. I would protect. They had always protected me, now it was my turn to give back. I would give back. As we were walking into the front yard, Jasper became so fast that I didn't see him. I, however, could still feel his presence. I knew this would be part of my training at some point, the surprise of the attack. In less than a millisecond after he disappeared, I felt him about to descend on my back and I turned quickly, grabbing him by his throat. He smiled at me as I brought my neck to his and in less than what time I had brought my move onto him, I was laying on my back.

Jasper stood above me grinning larger than I had seen before. "Not bad, Bella, but you must work on the focus. Don't think so much about what you have done but what you will do next. You must give over to your instincts."

I laughed. His bewildered face made the laughter that much worse. "If I give over to my instincts, I might would have started tearing out your neck."

His nod and smirk told me that he knew I was right. Jasper was going to be the Major he was before his change. He would beat me down, make me think I wasn't that strong, then build me up again. His human tactics wouldn't work on this immortal and they probably wouldn't have worked on me as a human either. Jasper came charging toward me and plowed me. I was again on my back. As he approached, I brought my leg out swiftly and knocking his from under him. I came into my crouch and he back into his. I soared through the air, driving myself toward him. It truly was a rush to fight. I was beginning to understand Emmett more and more every second that Jasper and I fought. I was faster than Jasper and he came barreling toward me. I jumped, landing on his back, and again my teeth were at his throat. Just as he was about to congratulate me, I smelled my husband and my siblings. They were watching.

I climbed down from Jasper's back and bounded toward them. I saw Emmett's smile as I walked up. "Nice move, little sister," he congratulated and then with a wink, "it was nice not seeing you laying in the grass."

If I could still blush, I would have. Only Emmett would give me a backhanded compliment, but still, if he said it was a nice move, then it had to be. "Thanks, Em," I said. "I try."

Alice put her arms around my neck. "I saw that!" she exclaimed. I knew she would be proud of me but I hadn't thought she would be excited that I put her mate to the ground. "You did very well. I saw you ask Jasper for help and I knew he could teach you!"

"Alice, don't get too carried away," I said lightly. "Jasper will have to do more than train me for one night, but I will be prepared."

Alice took Jasper's hand. "I want to hunt," she said. "Not too far away, but I've saw that it will be fine." Alice and Jasper waved just as the bounded toward the forest.

I turned to look at Rosalie. Her face wasn't reacting too much, but that was the usual with Rosalie. Her face didn't always tell you what she was thinking. Emmett walked back in to the house. She began to follow and she called back to me, "That was impressive, Bella. I'm going to be honest and say it will be nice to have you fight with us this time."

I smiled and waved Rosalie inside. Compliments was something that I still had a hard time swallowing. I turned to Edward. He still hadn't said anything and his face was much like Rose's, it wasn't giving away his thoughts. I brought my hands up to his chest and pressed them against it just before lowering them down to his waist. "Edward," I said as I looked into his eyes. "What?"

Edward's face relaxed slightly. He put his arms around me. "Why didn't you ask me?" he said. I hadn't expected this reaction from him. He had never wanted to train me against anyone. It had gone against the grain for him. Edward had just in the past twenty years gotten use to watching me hunt, fight my prey. It had taken much of his energy and restraint to not attack the animals that I enjoyed fighting. "I didn't think you would want to help me," I answered. "You never have before and you are always wanting to rescue me, Edward. I really need to know how to protect myself. Look at Rose…if that had been me, it could have been worse."

Edward's face contorted at that thoughts of what could have been. "This is different, Bella. I could have helped you. I just wished you would have asked me first."

"Edward, love, I'm sorry. Do you want to train me to fight?" I was unsure of whether I should ask that, but I knew the answer. "No, I don't. I couldn't imagine if trying to pretend to fight with you. The training will get intense. And you were right in asking Jasper. He would be the best to help you. I just wish…"

He felt inferior because I had asked Jasper before mentioning it to him. "Oh, Edward, love, I'm sorry. I just thought I should go straight to him, I knew you would have told me to ask him or Emmett."

I put my lips against Edward's. His lips crushed into mine. He brought his hand against the small of my back, pulled me close to him. If he had lost control when I was a human, then Edward would have been right. The closeness we were able to have now would have killed me for sure. "You did right, love. Sorry that I overreacted. Well, that my feelings did." He brought his lips back down to mine, then along my jaw line and then to my neck. "Love, do you mind if we stay in our cottage tonight?"

I took a moment, looked at him. I enjoy every minute that I look at him. His beauty had became more than I had ever imagined when I opened my immortal eyes the first time. "Yes, please. I thought you would never ask."

Edward pulled me closer, though it wasn't much possible to get closer or else our family would be yelling to us to get a room. "Can I carry you for old times sake, Mrs. Cullen?"

It was not very often that I allowed Edward to do that, but running with him would be fun, would remind me of our first days together. I nodded my head and climbed onto his back. The trees in the forest moved quickly past as the forest floor swept away below. I couldn't have imagined life being anything but being with Edward. "Could you move faster, Edward? Lets get to that cottage." Edward looked at me briefly, crooked grin on his face. Then he bounded faster than ever before.


	20. Sunshine

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Sunshine**

EPOV

It had only been recently that I had been allowed to carry Bella. Being in Forks made me want to carry her more often that I had in the past few decades. There was something about running with Bella through the forest in Forks that took me back to the days of when my carrying her was a necessity, back to when she was still a mortal human. I had not regretted that Bella had changed and I truly didn't miss her being human. It had been heaven and hell together every moment that I had spent with Bella when she was human. It had gotten easier for me after I had went to Italy and had thought I had lost her. I had always wanted her blood, but when I thought I had lost her, I could ignore it just as I did with all the other humans. But going back to our early days together always made me feel very lucky that I had ended up with the existence I have.

We got to the cottage just minutes after we left our parents home. Loving Bella was one of the three most beautiful things I had in my life, our children being the other two. Being immortal together gave us no curfew for which we must go to bed and prepare ourselves for the next day. When the early morning came, the sunshine coming through the windows, we knew we had to get up and prepare for our human day. Bella was putting her clothes on, I could feel her sifting through the drawers, smelling the scents to find her denim. _Edward, the weather forecast calls for a lot of sunshine today. No school._ "Thanks, Alice," I said aloud.

Bella came into our room, "No school?"

She had gotten use to mine and Alice's communication. Much of the time being a mind reader can be a major annoyance, especially when guys like the Newton boys were around. But being able to communicate with our family without picking up a phone, that was priceless. Bella had even told me on occasion that she had wished she was the mind reader. "School's out for the vampires today. Its going to be a sunny day."

I didn't have to explain, Bella would have figured it out when she realized that the sun was beaming down on our cottage in such a way, and with such strength, that we were sparkling while sitting in the house. Esme had made sure the windows in the main house were fully lined with tint so that if we should have a guest stop by, there wouldn't be any problems with the sparkling skin we possess. Our cottage, she had not done that to. Esme knew Bella would love for our cottage to be as close to original condition as possible, without too many improvements, and she nixed the idea of tinting our windows. Not that it would make a difference as our family, Jacob, and a few of the other wolves were the only ones that knew the location. No humans would ever go that far out into the woods unless they were totally lost anyway.

I strolled over to my Bella. I couldn't explain to her the love I felt for her. I knew that she had thought that I was feeling upset, disappointed last night that she had chosen to ask Jasper to train her before me, but I was also feeling mesmerized. Bella had always mesmerized, as a human and then once she became immortal, and that had not ceased. Watching her fight with Jasper literally blew my mind. She was quite amazing considering she had never actually had to physically fight anyone before. I knew that she was ready both times the Volturi visited, and even as a human she had wanted to help us with the newborns but I was caught unaware how capable she would be a fight. Bella had gotten the best of Jasper several times last night. I was quite proud of the fighter my wife was and I knew that with Jasper's help, she would be magnificent and would hold her own in whatever bout that lay ahead for us.

I brought my arms around Bella. She lifted her shield. _Shall we stay inside today? Or would you like to venture out?_ The scenes of our love from last night played out in her mind. Every time my Bella allowed me to have a glimpse inside her thoughts, my love and the pure joy of her sharing this gift with me would leave me astounded. I had played over in my mind so many times in our early days how I wished I could read her mind, but now, in the way that I could, it seemed so much better than what the possibilities would have been if I had read it from day one. "Love, we can do anything that you choose," I answered. "Being with you in any way makes me happy."

Bella's lip curled upward as she thought. "I would like to visit our meadow," she declared. "I had missed it so much while we were gone. I don't want to waste any opportunity to lay with you in the one place that you had been able to let me see you. And after, I would like to visit my father's home."

I headed toward the door, slow at first, then I called back over my shoulder, "Let's see who gets there first, Mrs. Cullen."

I felt as Bella passed by me and I held back as long as I could. I bounded out the door and through the trees beside her. I could have bounded toward our meadow at my full speed and I would have left her behind, but I preferred to run along side of my wife, making us equal. I reached out and took her hand. It brought me great pleasure to see my wife enjoying herself, being carefree after the days we had just prior had. Her pace slowed and she came to a walk as we reached the meadow. Bella led me to the very place we had laid down in the grass together for the very first time. I had remembered easily where it was, I hadn't thought she would. She placed her head on my shoulder and kissed her forehead. "Bella, you have given me everything."

She ran her fingertips slightly over my chest as she had always done. The electricity between us had not faltered in the slightest over the last seventy years, it had only grew stronger. Bella had always been worried about that before her transformation. I recollected how I should have described to her that all of her senses would be magnified and that the love an immortal feels is more strong than any human emotions. But I would not have been able to tell her that because I hadn't really known. Carlisle had tried to explain it to me, but it was difficult for me to understand as the only emotions that I had ever felt in a romantic sense had only been with Bella. I knew that she would be the only woman I would ever love. "And you, Edward, have always been the one."

I gave her a sly smile. I knew that there had been one point in time that almost rendered her statement untrue, but over the years, I finally realized that the feelings that she felt for Jacob had not been what I had thought. She did love Jacob at one point in time, differently than we all love him now, but it hadn't been the kind of love she and I share. The love she had for Jacob was more of a sisterly love but he had been un-accepting of that and had tried hard to convince her otherwise. Carlisle had said this life chose her and he had been right. She was born in such a time that would correlate with when I would find my mate. Bella and I were born to be with each other. No other explanation could exist. Jacob and I had purely hated one another, came from two clans that hated one another. Bella had brought the peace we needed and had even given birth to the mate of Jacob. That was still a sore subject even after all the years. I had even grew to love him as a son. Rose even tolerated him now. "Ah, Bella, our love has brought so many joys to so many lives. For these, I am quite thankful. For you, I owe a debt. I am not deserving of you."

Bella gave my arm a slight tap. We lay in our meadow, wrapped in one another's arms, loving one another. The sun beamed down on us, leaving us to sparkle. "Bella, Bella…" is all I could muster out of my lips.

"What is it love?" she asked. She brushed her lips softly against mine and then lay back to take in what little of the sunlight that remained. "Yes?"

A light chuckle left my throat. "I was just thinking, you always said when you were a human that I dazzled you, well, darling, you are dazzling me now. My precious love, you are so magnificently beautiful." I twirled her hair between my fingertips. "I had not ever imagined being able to lay with you like this here. I know Alice had saw you as one of us, but I had wanted to protect you."

Bella rolled onto one side, propping her head up on her hand as she flexed her elbow to do so. "And how do you feel about it now? After more than seventy years with me? Would you have preferred that I stay human and you be laying here with a wrinkled old lady?" Her giggle escaped her voice. She knew my answer.

"Of course I prefer this. And let's face it, you wouldn't be laying in this meadow at that age. You would have broken if I ran with you."

Bella stood up and offered her hand to me. I took her hand and stood beside her. She kissed my nose and giggled again. "I think we should get going. The sun is down now and we wont have to worry about scaring the good residents of Forks with you dazzling, sparkling self."

I nodded and we bounded off toward her old home. It took just a few minutes and we were inside what had once been her home, the home were I wasn't allowed inside the front door at one point in time. Bella walked toward the kitchen and I heard her mutter. I ran to her side. "She has been here. Not inside the house, but I can smell that damned immortal!"

The smell of the unknown immortal flooded my nostrils as I began to sniff. I opened the back door, inspecting it before doing so. The scent was all around the backyard. I watched as Bella jumped upward, inspecting the windows as I had. "I can smell her too. The scent is hours old, Bella. She is gone from here. Lets go inside and check the upstairs. Just to see if she had come inside."

Bella and I ran up the stairs but the immortal's scent was nowhere. "I don't understand why she would come here. Nobody lives here and there shouldn't be any immortal around that would know that there are ties between me and this house."

I saw the panic in Bella's gestures, in her voice. "Bella, she probably traced your scent here."

Bella began to shake her head no. "That isn't it, Edward. Remember, Rose and Emmett said she doesn't understand her instincts. She wouldn't know that I have a scent. She didn't recognize that Rosalie had a scent. She attacked Rose like Rose was a human. They scared her. You saw Rosalie's memory. Do you really believe that?"

I knew Bella was right. The immortal wouldn't know to follow Bella's scent. She didn't register that other immortals have a unique scent to our kind. I had tried hard to pick up any thoughts from the mind of this immortal but it is hard for me to find the thoughts of those I have not met. "Yes, love, you are right. Perhaps she was passing by."

"But we've all discussed it. She probably has never left the forest." Bella was persistent. She believed this immortal was sent for her. "Why would she come here?"

I thought for a moment for an explanation that would not only satisfy Bella, but would also make more sense of what the immortal woman was doing in the vicinity. "Love, this home isn't far from the forest, its just barely beyond. I would think since Emmett and Rosalie had fought with her, she has ran. She has come out of there, looking for refuge. Probably trying to find an empty house she could go into and hide. I'm sure she recognizes the sparkling effect she has and knows she cant be out too much. I don't think it has anything much to do with you personally, Bella." I began to focus my attention. "I'm going to try to tap out as far as I can and see if I can recognize her mind. I've tried but its difficult when I've never met or been around another. Its easier to find immortals, their thoughts are more clear and she hasn't been gone too awful long from here."

Bella nodded instead of speaking, so as not to interrupt my concentration. I put all of my energy into concentrating. I could hear many of thoughts around me. _The lights are on in the old Swan house. I hear the great granddaughter of the old police chief has the house now. _Bella's neighbors definitely paid attention to the home. I could hear the football game on the television four houses down. _How will I tell my parents that I am pregnant? I cant be pregnant . I am a junior in high school. _The poor Johnson girl…she was in tears at her news of motherhood. And then finally, _I wont let anyone push me out of my forest. I will go back. I must find a place to hide tonight. But I will go back. And I will make that blonde one pay for hitting me. Who are they? They looked familiar. How could it be? They are like me? _"Bella, I heard her thoughts. She plans to go back to the forest."

Bella sighed as she sat down on the edge of her old bed. "At least we know."

I touched her face, turning it so that she would look at me. "She's upset with Rosalie. She wants to avenge Rosalie. And she had a thought, 'they looked familiar'. I would think she is referring to Rose and Emmett. Maybe sometime over our travels over the years, we have been near her, or Rose and Em have been. I don't know. She's out of my range now. I need to warn the others."

Bella sat there, thinking deeply of the news I had just given to her. "Could you please call the others?" She sat quietly for a few moments more. "I would like to stay here tonight."

I answered her and opened my phone. "Carlisle, I've read her thoughts. Just briefly. She plans to return to the forest. We need to be prepared. We need to talk strategy."


	21. Ready

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Ready**

BPOV

Staying at my home with Charlie had at least allowed me to put the thoughts Edward had pulled out of the unknown immortal's mind. My family had tried so hard to convince me that none of this related to me, but it had been my experience since meeting the Cullens that anything that was negative that came into our family's path seemed to always have a direct line of intent toward me. I had decided when we laid in the meadow that I wanted to spend the night at Charlie's. After he passed on, I had not been to the house to look through his things. I had wanted to do that for some time but I had thought if I waited at least seventy years after my leaving, there would be nobody left that would remember us. Boy, had I been wrong. Leave it to Mike Newton to always through a wrench into things.

Edward had called and informed our family what he had learned. Carlisle and Jasper agreed that we all needed to prepare and make ourselves ready for whatever lay ahead. They had wanted Edward and I to come home that night but I had insisted I needed to spend that one night there. None of us could imagine how things would turn out and I needed to do what had been an underlying reason for our return to Forks, though none of them knew this. That was one thing I had always made sure to shield Edward from when I allowed him to know my thoughts. I wanted to return to my home to grief for Charlie in what had been mine and his home.

I had grieved harder than I would have ever imagined when I lost my father. I had thought I would be prepared, knowing what the end result would be, but I still think of him several times a day. Always something that reminds me of him. Every time a police cruiser passes me along the road, or when I see his favorite beer in the store. After Edward got off the phone, I insisted he go into Charlie's room with me. I wanted to share with him what I was doing now. I opened the doors to his closet. His clothing still hang just as it had the day he had left for the hospital. Charlie had terrible heart disease in his older days. Carlisle had made sure that the cardiologist my father saw was the best that could be found. He had done an excellent job, but in the end, Charlie's heart wore out. I found the tuxedo my father had worn to our wedding, hanging in the very back of the closet. I hadn't thought he would keep it. I took it from the closet and held it in my arms. I missed my father more than I had let anyone know. I could faintly smell what was my father's scent mixed with his favorite cologne. If I had been human, the smell would have went undetected. I breathed in and let the smell linger. I never wanted to forgot that smell and I never would, thanks to my immortal senses.

I felt Edward's hand around me. He didn't speak, he just allowed me to do what I needed to do. I put the garment back where Charlie had left it. I didn't want anything to be different from where he had it, I wanted that small part of Charlie to remain. The small part that I had left of him. I looked at all of the pictures he had placed in the room. The picture he had once kept of himself with my mother and me downstairs had ended up in one of the drawers on his dresser. His wedding photo of he and Sue, along with Seth, Leah, and myself sat proudly on his desk. Charlie had always hung one of his guns downstairs and laid the other on his nightstand. It still laid there. I rubbed my fingers along the grip, knowing that my father had placed his hand there once upon a time. I knew that Edward probably wasn't understanding the things that I was doing, but it helped me. I had said goodbye to my father, but I didn't have to say goodbye to his memory and the things he touched. Rosalie had told me to do all that I could to hold onto my human memories and that was what I was doing. I didn't know if or when we might ever return to Forks, but if I came to this house often, maybe all the human memories there were distant in my mind would rush back.

After having gone through most of the house throughout the night, I had traced many of my father's steps and could feel his presence with me even though I knew he wasn't present. Charlie and I hadn't had the best relationship when I was younger, but he had been a big part of my life for the rest of his after I came to Forks. It had been difficult when I lost my mother but I had known her life was different from both mine and Charlie's. My mother loved me and missed me very much, had wanted me to leave Forks and go back home with her, but I had known that without me in my mother's life, it would allow her to be more of the person she had desired to be. I was glad she had Phil and that he gave her the kind of life she had always wanted. She had wanted to be able to travel freely and to live and she got to do that. I regretted at times that I hadn't been able to continue to have my mother in my life as I did my father, and I knew that it hurt her, but she had always been the one that had told me to be happy and she would be happy. Living my existence would have been her top priority.

Once I was finished, I smiled to my loving husband and said, "Thank you for allowing me to do this and thank you for being here with me while I did it."

Edward kissed my forehead, pulled me close and hugged me gently. "Bella, thank you for letting me be here. You shouldn't be thanking me. Most would have wanted to do this alone, but you shared it with me."

He held me until I was ready to go. When we arrived back at our home with the rest of our family, Esme greeted me and hugged me. "Edward told us you wanted to spend the night at Charlie's," she said. "I am glad you were able to do that. I know you must have missed your old home, Bella."

My adopted mother was such a special lady. She always knew the things to say to you that meant more than any other words that could be said. "Thank you, Esme," I glowed. "I got a little bit more of Charlie by doing so. I miss him."

The rest of our family joined us in the foyer as they could tell we had arrived. Jasper came over to me and gave me a less than gentle slap on the shoulder. "You ready to train a bit more, Bella?" he asked. "Or have you had enough of my roughing you up to last?"

I laughed. "If you remember, dear brother, I believe you laid on your back several times yourself."

Emmett's booming laughter erupted. "Well, ya know, little sister, I wouldn't mind having a go with you. Though it was rather entertaining to watch you flip, ole Jasper, there."

Alice and Rosalie started laughing at the banter that my brothers were throwing out at me. Jasper gave me a puzzled look. I knew he could feel my mood. I was laughing and joking but after my night at Charlie's, I'm sure he was feeling the sorrow I was. I felt him as he made me happy. I sent a wink to him to let him know that I was good. "I guess you all know that Edward tapped into her thoughts. We need to get ready."

As if taking my words as the cue, everyone begin to file out of the door. Carlisle and Esme followed as well. "I believe we should go to the clearing," Carlisle suggested. "If we practice here, then those within a few miles will hearing the noise and will think a storm is coming. It would be quite unexplainable and I would imagine the news stations would be bombarded with calls. Plus, Esme really loves this house."

Esme nodded in agreement and we all began our journey to our clearing. The clearing where my family had defended me against the newborns, where the Volturi had come ready to attack. When we reached the clearing, the boys began to throw punches and began to run in full force at one another. Alice and Rosalie began to teach me different moves that would be helpful in many different defenses that the immortal girl could pose. Alice was the hardest for me to fight with as she saw every move I would think about making before I had even thought it, but it was a learning experience that I truly needed. We had been fighting for several hours, running many drills, when Emmett finally spoke. "We are seriously preparing for one immortal. We really just need to teach Bella."

Carlisle smiled and spoke, "Emmett, it wouldn't hurt if we all be at our best. This immortal has managed to avoid Jasper and Bella as well as you and Rose. I think we should be prepared to the best potential. With eight of us in full abilities, it will make it quite implausible for her to be able to get away. We must capture her and find out what it is she is after."

Esme agreed with her husband. "It doesn't hurt anything Emmett with all of us being prepared. We haven't fought another immortal physically since the newborns and we do need to be at our best. One mishap could be devastating for us."

Jasper walked back and forth, pacing the clearing. "Sorry, Emmett, you are outvoted. You should see more than Esme and Carlisle, Alice too, at the need for us all to be ready."

Emmett began to sulk as everyone was against him. To lighten the mood, I snuck slowly behind him and planted his back on the ground. I brought one foot onto his chest and gleamed down at him, "See, brother, you need your practice. I took you down."

All of our family erupted into laughter. Rosalie was laughing so hard that she just about fell over and immortals don't falter. I heard the laughter stop suddenly when Alice gasped. She was having another vision. I looked to Edward who was concentrating. I didn't know if he was concentrating on Alice's vision or if he was trying to listen. The face he made with either of the options was the same. Alice looked to Edward and then they both looked at me, then the rest of the family. "Alice, what do you see?" Carlisle prodded. Jasper walked over to Alice and put his hand on top of hers. "Alice, what is it? Do you see something?"

Edward spoke. "She is coming back into the forest tonight. She is racing around on the outskirts of the treaty line. She doesn't know there is a treaty line. She did, however, see Sam. He was already phased and he chased her. She is in fear. Her thoughts are that we are immortal like she, but she doesn't know she is immortal exactly. She hasn't been taught anything. She believes she just hasn't aged in awhile. She's afraid we might be a wolf, but she isn't scared to find out. She wants to find out…"

Edward's sentence ended when he looked to Alice and nodded. "I saw us, all of us, here tomorrow. Sometime in the morning, just after daybreak. She will try attack, but I don't know how. I just see her appearing but I cant tell who it is she is going to attack. I don't think she knows yet either. She is just going to go after the first one she can reach the easiest."

I looked around at my family. I hated the prospect of seeing any of them having to fight anyone. I wanted to protect them. I placed my head against Edward. He smoothed the hair on the back of my head. He had always done this when I was upset and I knew he was trying to keep the mood gentle. "I will fight if I must. I will kill if I must. I will not let anyone harm any of you. You have been my family and protected me. If I must, I will protect you."

Emmett stood up. "What are we talking this way for? We have this in the bag. Just like before. We got this. And little sister, you are not alone. And you have protected us before. I think you need to focus on your shield too. She could have a power we don't know about it. Leave the physical part up to me. I owe this witch one anyway for messing with my Rose."

I nodded and we began our journey back to our home. My brother is the strongest I know, but I was determined. I would fight this woman if she came at me. Or any of my family. Whoever she decides to attack in the morning, I would get her. From what Edward had read of her the previous day, she would probably go after Rosalie, but not on my watch. I would stop her.


	22. Mesmerize

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Mesmerize**

EPOV

Hearing Bella decide to state her plan to fight the immortal sent many feelings through my system. I was proud of her to want to defend us, proud of her knowing that she would be able to defend, but I felt weariness and ill at the thought of this other immortal even trying to put a punch on Bella. I hadn't worried that any of us would be harmed. I saw Alice's vision and there wasn't any foresight into any of us being injured, but that could change the moment any fighting began. I was hoping that we would happen up on this immortal woman and would be able to talk to her. She had not been taught anything regarding what she had become. She could still be a newborn for all we knew, which would truly make it easier for us if she was. Newborns instincts during a fight were much different from that of the rest of us. I had remembered in thoughts and memories, her eyes were red. She obviously fed on humans. She might would be stronger as a result. The human blood in a newborns tissue, their own blood, made them stronger. None of us really knew if human blood made you physically stronger. I recalled my time when I was on rebellion and I believed that I had been stronger then, but I couldn't be for sure.

Carlisle called Sam when we reached our home to tell him of Alice's vision and to tell him of her thoughts that I had been privy to. Sam thanked Carlisle and asked if we would like the wolves to join us tomorrow. Carlisle declined telling Sam there was no need for them to be put in harm's way when there was eight of us and one of her. Sam agreed to up the patrol at the line. The line truly didn't exist anymore, as the wolves roamed our territory and we roamed ours, but for history's sake, when we were meaning business, our territory became our's, and there territory became their's. It was the best way to work it on situations like this. Monitoring both territories for either clan would be difficult to do. Bella and I called both Masen and Renesmee to fill them in on what events were about to take place. Knowing it would worry them had almost caused us to not make the phone call but as Esme had told us, they would be upset with us if we didn't.

We hadn't seen our son since we came to the Forks. He was hoping to be able to visit within the next month. If all would go well the next day, we agreed to let him come. We didn't want him to be here while the unknown immortal was running rampant. Masen had never been anywhere near a fight, and we were sure he would do fine, but we didn't want to involve our kids in the fight that could come about. Renesmee and Jacob were thrilled to hear from us, as Jacob and Sam had already discussed the happenings. They both wanted to board a plane and come to join us, but once again, we insisted that they stay put. We didn't want them to come anywhere near, especially since this immortal knew very little about what she was, and if Jacob came too close and she bit him, the venom would kill him and we knew Renesmee nor Emma could deal with that. Upon bringing that information to the forefront, Renesmee reluctantly agreed that they would stay put. She could be as stubborn as her mother and I felt awful using her love for Jake against her, but to protect my daughter and granddaughter, I would do anything. I had promised myself after I left Bella that I would not allow her to be harmed, and once we had our children, I had promised the same for them. I would protect them at all costs.

After Alice's vision in the clearing, I tried harder than ever to try and hear the thoughts of the unknown woman that had been existing in our forest. I had grown accustomed over the last nearly two centuries of not paying much attention and not really listening to the thoughts that I would hear almost constantly unless they were thoughts I needed to hear. It had once bothered me that I couldn't hear Bella, but I had begun to like the idea of not always hearing what all those around me thought. It often was more of a nuisance than a benefit. I had learned long ago to tune out the thoughts of my family and friends, and I only focused if I felt necessary for the situation at hand. I tried to even give privacy to those I hadn't met. It was always easier when I knew the person whose thoughts I was trying to avoid. It was even more difficult to try to attune myself to someone I hadn't actually met. I had spent the last few hours focusing all of my attention to that one unknown immortal that posed a threat to my family. _I wonder what this is. There are people in the Cullen house. That house has been empty for a long time. _When I heard the mention of my family's name, I couldn't help but listen then. _I need to get out of here. I cant let anyone see me. They would come after me. The town might learn of me. _The immortal was near. I walked onto the porch and scanned the forest. Nothing. I couldn't see anything or anyone in the darkness.

I heard Bella as she walked up beside me. She brought her hand on mine and was staring intently on my face, studying it. She lifted her shield. _Edward, what are you listening to? Have you heard her thoughts?_

My wife had gotten over the years to when she could identify when I was focusing on listening for particular thoughts. She never interrupted and she only asked when she could see in my face that I had heard what I was listening for. I nodded. "She was out here. Not looking for us, just perhaps, passed by, noticed that the Cullen house wasn't empty. She was a bit fearful that whoever was in the house would see her. She's afraid of the residents of Forks finding out about her. She wants to remain unseen."

Bella pondered the words I had just spoken to her. She let out a sigh. "Everybody in town knows it the Cullen house. That's all its ever been called for the last hundred and forty plus years…" her voice broke. She looked at me. I knew she was wanting me to finish her thoughts, but I wanted to hear her theories. Her theories in her human life about what I was had caused me to laugh at her. She had thought I was a superhero. My sly grin told her I was waiting. "I wonder if she knew us, back then. Maybe she lived in town. I don't know. Maybe she was a kid when we were here before. I don't know."

I shrugged. The immortal didn't have any thoughts that would give me any indication of who she was, before or after becoming an immortal. Her thoughts seemed almost like Alice's to me. Like she had forgotten all the things of her human life. Or maybe she was suppressing it so she could deal with being alone. I did not know. "Its un-telling, Bella. I don't get many of her thoughts. Just here and there. I know she isn't in the area anymore. If she was I would hear her, she would be thinking. Immortals think all the time. I hear them all the time. Except you." I gave her a wink. "And I love that."

Bella smiled and kiss my cheek, just along the jaw line. "I knew you do, love. You had wanted so bad when you met me, but I think its part of what makes you love me so. I give you something nobody else is capable of, silence."

I laughed at Bella's explanation. She was partly right. Not being able to hear her in the beginning had definitely made her more interesting to me. What made me love her was the person she was, the kind, selfless woman she would be forever with me. "Would you like to stay in the cottage tonight, or here in the house with the others?"

I couldn't read her mind, but I was almost certain she would say she would want to stay in the cottage. Bella and I always used our cottage to get away from everyone. To have our private time. We would go there when we wanted to just have a few moments alone together or just to read a book. Not that we had read that many books together. But it was our cottage where we began our life together after returning from Isle Esme, after the birth of our daughter, and after I had changed her. Bella had insisted that my venom be the one that turned her into an immortal. Her change had not been as she and I had planned it, but it had been my venom and she had been right. Something about using my venom to change my love into an immortal made our bond even more strong than ever. Bella smiled at me and she shockingly surprised me. "I would like for us to stay in the house with our family tonight, if you don't object." Bella brought her fingers to her lips as she did when she was unsure of what to say. "I think we should all be together tonight. Just in case she tries to sneak in to see who is at the Cullen house. She may think we are humans here…and she may try to come in here…I don't want to leave them, but I would much rather be in our cottage with just you."

My Bella. I should have known she would want to stay with our family tonight and she was right. If she had said yes and we went to our little cottage, she would have worried herself all night long with the happenings at the house. She would probably would have even stayed on the phone the entire time checking on them. She was right. Bella knew that we needed to stay here. My own selfish reasons for wanting to be alone with my wife would have to wait. "Of course, love. You are right. We all should be close together. I don't believe she will come here. She is hard to read. This immortal doesn't understand who or what she is, doesn't want people around, but yet, she is ready to fight. Of course, she was ready to fight and attack when she thought Rose was a human. I cant figure out what will come with her. Her thoughts are sporadic and they jump from one subject to another."

Bella glared into the darkness. "I really hope for her sake she doesn't try to fight any of my family. I know you hate hearing this, Edward, but I will fight her. I will not allow anyone to hurt anyone that I love. Every person in this house has a big role in my life, and you, Edward, you are my existence. I will not let anyone get hurt. Its been too many times that I had to be protected. I want to give back."

I listened to her words once again. She had reiterated her feelings about protecting all of us. "Bella, there will be no need for that. There are eight of us. All we need is for Emmett and Jasper to get their hands on her, and she wont move an inch. You know how strong they both are. Jasper feels that our confrontation with her tomorrow will not be much different than the Victoria's newborns. She hasn't been taught and doesn't understand her own instincts. She doesn't know that giving over to her instincts would be effective in her defense. I believe it wont come to you fighting her, love." I was hoping this. Maybe I could convince Bella so that she wouldn't try to initiate a fight with her. "Love, we will need you on the sidelines protecting us all with your shield in case she does have a gift."

Bella thought about my replay, but of course wasn't accepting of it. "Edward, if she is not very good with her own instincts, then I'm sure that if she has a gift, she wouldn't know what to do with it. Look how long it took me to get my ability to control my gift completely? It took a couple of decades and that was with me working with all of you that had been immortal for so much longer. I had your help, Carlisle's, Kate's, I had all of my family. She has nothing, nobody as far as we can tell, so she wouldn't know about gifts. That's what I think, Edward."

Bella made a good point. I shook my head in agreement with her, that she was right about her assumptions. I could never pull the wool over Bella's eyes. She had and always would be way too smart for that. I took my Bella's hand and led her back inside. I wanted to inform the rest of our family of what I had heard and then perhaps get a few moments alone with her before it was time to leave for the clearing. They were all interested in the information I had been able to pull out of her head. Jasper found the information useful, she feared others. He believed that would perhaps keep her from attacking any of us before we talked. Our instincts alone would allow her to know how to go about trying to kill one of us, but since she hadn't been trained or taught, we would have the upper hand. Eight against one. The numbers said it all. I didn't want a repeat of Victoria. I didn't want her to get away, which would leave us looking over our shoulders until she showed her face again. Her face. That was the one thing I hated. None of us had gotten a good enough look at her face.

Jasper, Carlisle, and I sat down in the dining room and drew out the plan of what and where and how we should be when the immortal would show. If she saw all of us, she might turn back. Jasper had thought of all possibilities and had come up with the best plan of action. Bella wouldn't like what his ideas were but I had decided we would wait until the next morning to cross the bridge. We didn't have many hours left. Alice had said just after daybreak and it was less than two hours from sunrise now. We all sauntered off to join our mates. I led Bella into our room and laid down on the bed, pulling her next to me. We didn't have much time left before we had to go to the clearing, and I wanted to spend it holding my wife. I brought her close and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Isabella Marie Swan Cullen."

Her smile lit up the darkness of our room. "As I love you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." She pulled herself closer to me, putting her head just under my chin. "Edward?"

I had been lost in the time we had spent in the meadow. I mumbled and moaned slightly. "Yes, dear?" I answered her question with my own question. "What is it, love?"

Bella lifted her shield and allowed me in her thoughts. I listened to what she was thinking and I was mesmerized. My Bella, when she allowed these glimpses, they had always took me aback. Tonight was no different. We had our quiet conversation and all I could do was say, "Yes, love. For you. For us. I love you, Bella."


	23. Exposed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter Twenty-three**

**Exposed**

BPOV

I laid in my husband's arms until the very last moments possible. I had been thinking of our future, of where we would end up after our stay in Forks, and I had come up with many ideas of what I wanted. I had kept the thoughts inside, had not expressed them in words or any other form with my husband or with any of my family. Well, except for Alice. She had saw a vision of the future and had came to me as soon as I had decided what I wanted for my family. I had asked her not to think of it or speak of it until after I spoke with Edward. She had done very well or else he would have came to me. And there was no way he could fake the surprise and shock in his voice when I allowed him to hear my thoughts. Edward would do anything to make me happy, he always had, but these ideas that I had been throwing around in my head were for him as much for me. Knowing that he agreed and wanted to give them a try, made it even more special for me.

We had drifted in and out of our thoughts, I allowed him to hear mine, and then we heard Alice and Jasper calling for us to join our family downstairs. They were all in the living room when we joined them. Everyone was dressed similarly. Alice and Rosalie had both put on black leather pants and matching vests. They looked as if they were about to jump on the back of a Harley Davidson. The others were in dark denim, dark shirts. I guess it would be better to dirty dark clothing versus the normal whites and light colors that my family seemed so fond of wearing. I had threw on a pair of jeans and some boots with a usual casual shirt. I hadn't seen any point in trying to dress for the occasion. Plus, I hadn't been involved in any of the physical fights of the past, so I really had no clue what attire would be best for fighting this woman immortal if that was what it came down to today.

Carlisle placed a hand on my back as we all formed a semi circle. "Now, children, you know that I hate the thoughts of harming any creature," he lectured. "Let's all please try to keep this as civil as the immortal allows us. If it comes to a fight, then we shall fight. She will be alone. Alice had a vision this morning. She will arrive shortly after we do and she will be alone. She appeared frightened, but confident. Remember, Emmett, Jasper, try to keep it civil. And Jasper, if you start getting too many emotions, calm everyone down. Take over their moods if you must."Jasper nodded, "Sure thing, Carlisle. I will keep everyone calm. I am going to put most of my focus on the immortal though. If I swing her moods enough, she may be less likely to resist speaking with us and will hopefully keep her from wanting to fight us."

Alice stepped beside her husband. She looked at him pleasingly. She was proud of him. If allowed, Jasper would have hunted this immortal down, finished her existence for her, and all would have been done. "Yes, I did have a vision this morning. Just a short one. She will arrive, like Carlisle said, shortly after we get there. She seems to be scared of us, but she isn't scared enough to run. She is very curious. She doesn't understand us. She saw Jasper and Bella's eyes the first time, then she saw Rose and Em's. She's curious to why our eyes are all the same color and her's is red."

I heard Esme gasp. Our mother, much like Carlisle, hated the idea of any creature being harmed, even when it sustained us. And for her to think of an immortal feeding on humans bothered her just as much as Carlisle. Emmett was being unusually quiet this morning. Usually before a fight or the chance of a fight, he is pumped, ready for it. I looked to Rose, to Emmett, and back to Rose. I raised an eyebrow as to say what is wrong with him. Rosalie shrugged her shoulders and put a finger to her lips. I glanced at Edward, he had saw the exchange between Rosalie and myself. He blinked his eyes once. He was reading Emmett's thoughts and he would let me know. But it wasn't anything I needed to be fearful of as his smile reassured me as much.

Our family walked together into the forest. Just clear of the trees, we began our bound. We all were in sync. Edward hung back so that we would be a united front. I slowed my pace as well to make sure I was as well. Edward was by far the fastest of all of us, I was close behind him. We bounded across the river and kept going. We reached the clearing less than five minutes after leaving our home behind. Everyone was walking around the clearing, looking into the forest, trying to see if anyone was present or perhaps get a small glimpse of the woman's scent. Edward came over to me and whispered softly in my ear so that the others would not hear him. "Emmett is tense this morning. He wants to take this immortal down immediately because of what she did to Rosalie. He wants to avenge her." I looked at him slightly puzzled as we had all given Carlisle our word we would try to be peaceful. "Emmett will do as he promised Carlisle, but it isn't the way he wants to proceed. I understand…If it was you, I would probably break Carlisle's promise and ask for forgiveness later."

I knew he was right and I could understand Emmett. If I had thought another had hurt Edward, I would want to avenge him. I had wanted so bad for Edward to change me so that I could have been a help in the battle with the newborns but he wouldn't hear of it. After having saw how Victoria had fought, I wouldn't have been much use so quickly after my change. I would have been stronger, but I wouldn't have been experienced. We formed a somewhat pattern around Carlisle and Alice. "Alice foresaw how we were when the immortal came, I think we should be in the same formation. It couldn't hurt."

Carlisle nodded and stepped aside. Alice began to point out the places for each of us. "Edward, you and Emmett and Jasper were along here. Esme and Rosalie were just behind you. Carlisle you stood just off to the side, near the front. Bella and I were taking up the back. We were over here." She led us to the area she saw us standing in her vision. We were not near the center at all of the clearing. I had truly thought if we put ourselves in the open, we would appear casual. Near the forest however would make it look as if we might run and put her at ease. I wouldn't question Alice. She knew what was coming, unless the immortal had changed her mind in anyway.

We had been standing in our poses for about five minutes. Nobody was speaking a word. _Edward, I have my shield around all of us. I am prepared. I love you. _I saw Edward turn and look at me with the corner of his eye. He smiled and nodded. We had a way of speaking with one another in moments that we didn't want everyone to hear. Not that I didn't want them to hear how much I loved him, I just wanted to give him aware that my shield was up. My family knew I loved Edward more than anything. Several more minutes passed. "Less than thirty seconds," Alice stated. "From the west, unless she changes course. If she does, I wont be able to say. I wont have time to explain another vision." We all began to look toward the west. I flexed my shield to make sure it was tightly in place around everyone.

I heard a snarl. It was unfamiliar to me. It didn't belong to any of my family. I looked to Edward. I saw he and Jasper drop straight into their crouch, snarls coming from them now. Another snarl. This one came from Rosalie. Then Emmett followed. Esme and Carlisle were still standing postured, but I could see they both were ready. I joined into the crouching just as Alice did. All of us were ready. There was a slight movement in the west trees. I could see the leaves moving but I could not see another body moving. The trees in the eastern section began to shake. Our eyes were bouncing back and forth. As planned half of us kept our attention on one side, the other half of us watched the other side. A deep snarl came screeching out. Before I could even turn I felt her. She had flew out of the trees and was on my back. I heard Edward's snarl as my own left my throat. I grabbed the one arm that had been placed around my shoulders and began to flip her. This immortal was trying hard to fight me, but I wasn't allowing it. I flipped backwards onto my back, landing on her on the ground. I jumped back into my crouch and grabbed the immortal by her hair as it was all I could see. A sea of black hair. She continued to fight, claw at me. A mountain lion did not harm nor hurt me, but the crush of this immortals teeth on my arm sent a pain up my spine. She tried to bite me once again and I went for her neck. I ripped a piece of skin off her neck and spat it out. I felt a hand come down on my shoulder and then another. I looked up and saw that my brothers had grabbed the immortal woman. They were on either side of her. Her head was bent forward as if she was looking onto the ground. I could hear the snarls escaping her throat. She was trying hard to break the holds that Emmett and Jasper had on her, but Edward had been right. They were too strong for her.

I glanced to either side of me. Carlisle and Edward had me in their grasps. "That is enough, Bella," Edward spoke. "Our brothers have her."

Carlisle looked almost fearful. "That reminded me so much of you, son, with James," Carlisle said as he acknowledged Edward. He then looked to me. "You had no choice. But your brothers have her under control."

Carlisle stepped out in front of the immortal. "My name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my family," he introduced. "We do not bring you harm, child, but if you do not cease to fighting us, then you will cease altogether. Do you understand? We would just like to speak with you."

The scene before me had grew very quiet. We all listened for her to speak. Nothing. Her snarls started again. Edward looked down at my arm. "She bit you?" he said.

"Yes," I answered brushing my arm. "Its fine." I pulled my arm away so that he wouldn't look at the crescent marks she had just left on me. "I'm okay, Edward."

Edward's fury filled his face and a snarl escaped his throat. "What is it you want from us? You have attacked my wife and my sister. If you don't answer my father, I will snap your head off myself."

Esme and Carlisle both turned to look at Edward. We all were trying hard. They had to see this. She had tried to kill Rosalie, fought with Emmett, had crossed Jasper and myself, and now she had bitten me. If she didn't answer questions soon, it was un-telling the ending she would make for herself with us. The immortal's snarl began to falter and it turned to laughter. I looked to Alice hoping that she would have an answer for me. Nothing. She shrugged. This had not been part of what she had seen. Emmett shifted as Rosalie moved forward. He spoke, "if you know what's best for you, you will start answering our questions."

Jasper sent out a calmness and began to manipulate all of our moods. My anger began to calm and I felt at peace. I looked at him, annoyed, but he just shrugged and nodded his head toward Carlisle. He wouldn't break his promise. I wouldn't either, but she had truly better start answering questions.

Rosalie's patience was beginning to wear thin. She walked toward Emmett. Our family all began to exchange looks. Rosalie drew back her fist and as hard as she could she landed an upward cut into the jaw of the immortal. "I owed you that."

Carlisle stepped forward and grabbed Rosalie's arm as she drew back to do it again. "Rosalie, no!" he yelled. "This is not what our family is nor what our family is about. She will talk to us, but you mustn't do that again. Do you hear me, Rosalie? No more. You are upsetting your mother."

Rosalie looked ashamedly at our father. "She, I…I wont again." She began to take a step back but then stopped. She looked at all of us. "Lets see who it is hiding behind all of this." Rosalie pulled the hair that was dangling down over the woman. She brought the hair behind the woman's head and pulled her head up so that we could all see her face. I had been curious since we gotten here and my bout with her had been stopped to see who this immortal was.

I heard all gasps leave the mouths of all of us. I looked to Edward and he looked more in shock than I did. I took a step forward. The face was quite familiar. It was that of someone who had been my nemesis so many years ago, but yet it was different. Slightly older than what I had been frozen at. Maybe, twenty-three, maybe twenty-four. I couldn't be sure. The red eyes of this immortal stared in disbelief at me as well. I had not changed at all since she had last seen me. I cleared my throat and spoke, "Jessica Stanley." The eyes began to glare at me and laughter slid from her throat. Loud, evil chuckling. I began to think back to all the times she made my life miserable, how she had treated me after Edward had left, because I had Edward. I looked her. I remembered my sisters telling me that she had annoyed Edward so much. Before anyone could stop me, I punched her square in the nose, causing her nose to fall to the ground. "I owed you that for MY EDWARD!"


	24. Author's Note

A/N

Just wanted to take a moment to say thank you to all of you that have been following this story. There's still a few more chapters to go. Don't you want to know what becomes of Jessica? What happened to her? Keep reading! But seriously, I want to say thank you to everyone that has left reviews and have shown interest in this story. And to save everyone from having to ask, there will be a follow-up story to this one! Lots of great ideas already! Thanks once again!


	25. Reacquainted

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter Twenty-four**

**Reacquainted**

EPOV

I heard Rosalie's thoughts as she walked over to immortal. I hadn't been paying much attention to Rosalie as I was focusing on reading the thoughts of this immortal that my brothers were holding, the immortal that had tried to attack Bella. I had been thoroughly impressed with the way my wife had handled this imbecile, but she hadn't noticed when I came running toward her, I was going to kill the imbecile before anyone could stop me. Luckily for the immortal, my brothers had gotten there before I had. If they hadn't been as close as they were to Bella, I would have beaten them. I would have ended the immortal without thinking twice for trying to attack my reason for existing.

I listened to the thoughts of the immortal as my family screamed to her the orders to answer our questions. I had asked mine as well, knowing that we were going to have to force her to speak. She wouldn't even look at us. She kept her head bent, her hair flowing all around so that we couldn't see her. I listened to her thoughts as my father had spoke. _That cannot be the Dr. Cullen I know. It has to be relatives, descendants. Oh, but, they were always different. Maybe, just maybe, they became what I am too…._ I had realized that this immortal knew our names, was familiar with our family. When Rosalie jerked the head of the immortal up, pulling her hair back as she did, she exposed her to us. There in front of us stood Jessica Stanley. She obviously hadn't been changed as long as Bella, maybe four, five, even six years after. But it was her. The arch enemy of my love. I watched as the scene unfolded. My wife was trying her hardest not to let her feelings show. The next thing I knew, Bella did it. She punched Jessica Stanley with all of her force and screamed at her. I looked to the rest of my family and nobody moved. I listed to their thoughts and it was obvious, this would have to be my move. Could I stop my wife? I heard the clanging on the ground and saw that Bella had knocked Jessica's nose off of her face. Jessica still wasn't speaking.

I moved toward Bella's side. I took her arm and murmured to her that we needed answers, that she could choose to finish with Jessica however she saw fit. The others, my family, Bella herself, had no clue the thoughts that Jessica had had about myself and about my love. Bella had knew that Jessica wasn't the friend she portrayed but she could no where near guess how terrible she truly was. I couldn't wait any longer, so I stepped closer to Jessica. "Jessica, I think you need to start talking before I release Bella," I warned. "I'm trying to be nice here. Don't make it any harder for me."

Jessica's head looked back and forth to Emmett and Jasper. "How about I talk if these mongrels release me?" she asked. Her gaze set on Bella. "And look what you did to me! To my beautiful face. Bella Swan, I would have never thought you would do something like this to me."

I looked to Carlisle. I couldn't decide how to proceed. I didn't think it was smart to let Jessica go. Nobody knew her mind the way I did. If they released her, I was sure she would try to go at Bella again. Carlisle saw the pleading in my eyes. "My sons will release you," he assured her, "but you must answer our questions first."

Jessica shifted and tried to break free, but realizing she couldn't, she reluctantly agreed. "Okay, so ask." _I should have known the Cullens would be different. They were always freaks. __They were never normal. But I will tell them what they want to hear. I'm strong and I wont regret taking Bella Swan out. Oops, I mean, Bella Cullen. She always got everything she wanted. She got Edward when he could have had me. My grudge for her moving here is enough for me to kill her. She stole my friends, the guys. _

I saw Rosalie coming forward toward Jessica, I could hear her thoughts. She was going to rip her head off. She wouldn't think twice of it. Esme caught her arm, saying nothing, gave Rosalie a look that told her to back off, or perhaps, at least wait. Rosalie had more anger for this girl than any of the rest of us. She had despised Jessica Stanley the human. Jessica the immortal had tried to attack Rose and that fueled the hatred even more. Before Rose could think again of attempting to twist the head off of this woman, our father stepped closer. "Who created you? How long have you been an immortal?" Carlisle started.

Jessica seemed confused. "An immortal? What does that mean? I thought I was just a vampire." _Of course I am an immortal. I have looked the same for over six decades. _

Carlisle grinned slightly. He was trying his very best to make her comfortable. "You are a vampire dear, but we prefer the term immortal."

Jessica looked to me. "Did you do this to Bella?" _I bet they were always this. That's why the didn't come to school during the sunny weather. It all makes sense now. _

Bella stepped forward toward Jessica. "You don't get to ask us any questions unless we say so. Answer what Carlisle asks and if you play nice, you might just get answer from us."

I looked to my wife. She was always full of surprises. Carlisle turned toward Jasper and nodded and continued his questions. "Have you always stayed here in the forest? Your eyes are red. I know you have hunted the humans. Please, dear, we will help you if you would like, but you must help us understand what has happened to you. Nobody will hurt you. There are alternative lifestyles so that you can live more closely with the humans. You can live a normal life."

It was always like my father to try his very best to talk others of our kind into giving our lifestyle a try. Our lifestyle went against our instincts. Jessica would not want to be a part of anything that was not the "in" thing to do. Our way of life would be much to big of a burden for her weak mind to comprehend. She had been content living the way she was.

Jessica grimaced and bared her teeth at Bella. "Okay already. It was about five or six years after you all left this area. Every one had been talking in town how your family had moved away. That Edward and Bella had gotten some secretive jobs and you had to leave Forks. I came here one day, looking for you. Nobody was here. So, I looked out into the trees and thought I saw something. I started wondering around. I got down by the river and I saw some deer. That must have been what was moving along the trees. Then there he was. There was a man there. I asked if he knew where the Cullens where but he, he didn't seem to understand. Then, he came over to me. Really fast. He said something about being hungry and bit me. He heard some movements and looked away, there was a wolf or something and he ran away. I hid because I was afraid of the wolf. The pain became great but I suffered. Anyway, I woke up a few days later and was going home. But when I went into the sunlight, my skin did something weird and I was afraid." She broke off for a moment. Then started again. "I was thirsty. I couldn't drink any water. It was weird. But I smelled something that made me more thirsty. I killed a man who was hunting in the woods. I drank his blood and I felt better. So I learned that would be my new diet. Late one night, I snuck home and did some research on the internet. I looked in the mirror and saw that I looked like the Cullens did. I was scared. I wrote my parents a note and left. I never returned home. I have lived in the forest since. I rarely venture out. I stay so deep within, that's when I saw Bella and Jasper. But I didn't know it was them. I was trying to defend my home." Jessica's mind wandered elsewhere for a moment, thoughts that didn't make enough sense for me to make them out. "So, you lived here in Forks the whole time as vampires and nobody knew? How did you manage to kill the humans without questions being raised? That has been the hardest part for me, my eating habits."

All of us took in her words. I listened to her thoughts. _Ah, I hope they buy the pity party I'm looking for. When they release me, I will kill Bella and Rosalie. Yea, so I have lived here all this time, but its their kind that did this to me. _I looked to Carlisle and tried to warn him of the dangerous thoughts I was hearing, but he wasn't looking at me. I put myself in between Jessica and my wife and sister. I would not allow either of them to be hurt by her. _And Edward still is as gorgeous as ever. I have been lonely…_

Carlisle frowned at Jessica's admitting to killing innocent humans. This was the one thing that had made him hate who he had become after his change. He had vowed to never feed on one human and he had never done so. "As I said, there are different lifestyles for our kind. You don't have to be a monster." Carlisle looked to Jasper and Emmett, nodding his head as to tell them to release her. "Perhaps you would care to come back to our home and we can discuss what the future would bring for you? I have lived this way for many decades and I would like to teach you how you can still be a good person. Live a normal as possible life, like the way my family does. There are alternatives to killing humans."

Jessica looked slightly nervous at the prospect. "Sure, uh, I'm interested." _Not really, but if it makes you leave me alone, lets me out of these mongrels clutches. I'll tell you anything you want to hear good doctor. Hmmm, he's quite attractive still. Not aging sure is a benefit of drinking blood. Perhaps I should have changed Lauren…instead of….We could have made a great team._

I needed to use the information from her thoughts to let Carlisle know what was going to happen if Jasper and Emmett released their grip. "Jessica," I spoke. "Whatever happened to your friend, Lauren? We heard she has been missing for years when we were in town. Saw an aged photograph of her, of what she would look like now. I guess her family still has hopes of finding her. Well, what little of her family is still alive."

_Wouldn't you like to know the truth…_ "Well, Edward," she answered. "I'm not real sure. She disappeared not long after this happened to me. _Disappeared because of me. _

I decided I would play her underhanded game. "Ah, so, Jessica, what gift do you possess now that you are immortal?"

Jessica shifted. _Gifts? We have gifts. _She had no clue what I was speaking of. She looked to Carlisle. "Please, doctor, I cant stand this, being held any longer. And I would really like to pick my nose from the ground." With her last sentence, her glare at Bella became frightening. "Maybe you can teach me more. I have had to figure all of the things I do know out by myself."

Carlisle nodded to Jasper and Emmett. As they began to release her I screamed out and lunged forward. "NO! She's lying!". Jessica jumped over my head and landed in front of Bella in a crouch. I could hear the pleas of Esme and Carlisle, trying to peacefully talk her into stopping. Bella was snarling, her teeth bared. I saw Emmett and Jasper closing in on her flanks. Jessica took another step forward and Bella was attacking her. They were rolling on the ground. The fierce snarls that were coming from my wife was like nothing I had ever heard before. Pride in knowing she was holding her own and fear of her being injured collided in my body. I couldn't hold back any longer, though I knew Bella would be upset if I didn't allow her to fight. I went to make my lunge, but Rosalie beat me to it. She threw Jessica off of Bella and into a tree, causing the tree to collapse to the ground. Jessica reacted and was running after Rosalie who successfully thwarted her move against her. Rosalie swung her legs under Jessica's sending her face into the ground. Bella grabbed Jessica and once again they were fighting. They were going at lightening speed. I could hear the shredding of the metal skin. I watched as Bella took spat a chunk of Jessica's throat. Bella was ripping Jessica apart. Her hand went flying by Esme. I heard my mother's gasp as she witnessed Bella's fighting tactics. My Bella was a brutal fighter. She was holding nothing back. Jessica's shrieks was piercing the morning sky. Jessica was defending herself as best she could, but she was no match for my Bella. I couldn't bare it another half second. I jumped onto Jessica, pulling her way. Jasper grabbed a hold of one arm as I held to the other. Rosalie climbed upon her shoulders and twisted her head off. As her body slumped onto the ground, Rosalie, Bella, and I all turned to look at Carlisle. The looks of victory had to be apparent on our faces yet looks of shame as well as none of us wanted to let our gentle father down. I could hear his thoughts. Carlisle was distraught at what had occurred. Being the kind person he was, he had wanted to avoid this type of confrontation. Carlisle was stammering, "I'm so sorry. I really thought she wouldn't behave like that."

I dropped by head. "I heard her thoughts. I couldn't warn you without warning her. She was going to make a dive for Bella and Rose as soon as she was free. There was nothing we could say to her. We bring all of our characteristics magnified into this life. She brought all of hers. There was never any good in Jessica Stanley." I felt my wife put her arms around my waist. "She killed Lauren. That was why I questioned her. Carlisle, don't feel bad that we destroyed this creature. She was not interested in any way of life other than she knew. When she realized who we were, her hatred for Bella took over. She hated Bella when Bella was a human and while she was a human. With her immortal feelings, it magnified to a degree we wouldn't understand. Couldn't understand. Jessica Stanley was a horrible human and even worse immortal."

Bella was being very quiet. If she could have, I believe she would have been in shock. She watched intently as Jasper and Emmett started the fire on the pieces of Jessica's body. I looked at my wife and she was sulking a bit. "Love?" I put my arms around her. "It's done. It is finished. No nuisances when we hunt anymore."

Bella opened her eyes and looked at me. Her mouth turned into a slight smile. "I guess I didn't get a single-handed victory for my first fight, but it was a victory. We won."

I pulled her close to me and kissed her forehead. "Bella, ah, sometimes its best if we all get involved. Less chance of anyone getting hurt and makes the whole scene end much sooner. You did very well. Surprised me at how far you have come."

Jasper turned to us and smiled proudly. "My practice of training has not left me," he boasted. "I must say, you were quite the pupil, Bella. You listened and you learned. Very impressive."

Carlisle and Esme hugged Bella and assured her that although we had to end the life of such a creature, they were not disappointed be proud of her for protecting herself and her family. Those words I could tell meant more to my wife than our parents would know.

I kept my arms around my wife, kissing her forehead. "We have finished with her. Its now time for us to move past this. We have school in a couple of hours," I laughed. And then softly I whispered to her, "Tonight, lets discuss our plans for our future." I winked at her. Bella and I knew how we wanted to proceed in our months that followed.

We all waited until there was nothing but ash remaining on the ground. Of all the people, we had to fight an immortal Jessica Stanley. Just like she had been when she was human and Bella was, Jessica Stanley was predictable, evil, and hated my Bella. But now, we knew, there would be no Jessica Stanley around to instigate anything with my Bella or any of the others. We were back in our home of Forks, our safe haven. We could once again live as we had before, happily.


	26. Onward

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There may be new characters created of which will be mine!**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Onward**

BPOV

Realizing that the one person who I had never wanted to see again was standing in front of me in immortal glory would have knocked the wind from my lungs if my lungs actually worked. She had been the one that had attacked my sister. Jessica Stanley. She was the one person that I hadn't cared to leave behind in Forks when we left. I hadn't seen her seen the day I married Edward. I had truly invited her only because I had invited everyone else. Or I should say, Alice did. The more I looked at her and thought of the few things that Edward had told me about her, I couldn't help myself. I had to land a punch. Watching as Rosalie ripped her head from her body, I felt a bit envious of my sister. I had wanted to do the honor.

A few weeks had past and we had gotten back to our lives in Forks. All of the situations that could have arose from our return had settled down. I had gone back once to visit Angela, to thank her for being a good friend to my grandmother. I had told a bit of a white lie and said I had discovered letters and papers in my 'great-grandfathers' home, and that I had found a journal and that she had been mentioned more than anyone else, next to Edward and the Cullens of course. Watching the smile spread across Angela's face had been worth every effort of my lie. I wanted her to know that she had always been a special friend to me, even if I had left and never looked back. I couldn't tell her this much, but I could tell her in a way that she would know that her Bella Swan Cullen that she knew felt that way.

The morning paper held another last tie that bound me to my old life. I was glancing through, seeing what news the Forks paper could bring me. Listed at the very top, with a picture of a young and a present Mike Newton, was the obituary for my fellow classmate. Mike Newton had said his last goodbyes. I felt sadness knowing that one of the last humans I knew had passed away. I hated to think to the future when I would read the paper and discover that Angela had passed on. I shuttered at the thought. With his obituary in my hand, I knew that his curiousness and suspicions about my family and myself would go with him to his grave. I couldn't help but feel a bit of relief. Live in Forks could truly resume as I had hoped and planned.

I stared out of the window of our little cottage, looking at the swing that now set in the front yard. Masen had come for a visit a few days after our battle with Jessica. He had spent a couple of weeks, enjoying his time in the home he had truly not gotten to know. His memory had served him well and he recalled some of the places I had once taken him to. Namely, his grandfather's home. We had spent a couple of nights at my old home and I had allowed our son to look through his grandfather's items, choosing a few to take with him to hold his memory close at hand. I hated to see my son leave, as did Edward, but we knew that they had grown up and wanted to venture out a bit. Even Rose and Emmett, Jasper and Alice had all lived on their own. I was just thrilled that Masen lived with his sister and his brother-in-law. I hated to imagine my son all alone in the world, with no family near him.

I heard Edward outside of our home. This little cottage would always be my home no matter where I lived in the world. No matter where I visited. I would rather be no place but right here in Forks, in our little own oasis. I joined my husband's side and smiled proudly at the work he had done with our son. "Let's head over to the house," he spoke. "Everyone is there. I've been listening."

I raced my husband as we headed to our family's home. We spent most days at the house, but our nights, we reserved for our cottage. Its hard to be alone and have quality time and talks with one another when you live in a house full of immortals with immaculate hearing. Our family were sitting around the living room, altogether. When Edward and I walked in, Alice came over and hugged us. "We've been waiting for you all morning," she said. "I saw that you had something you wanted to discussed so I hope you don't mind that I assembled everyone here."

That was our Alice. We should have known that she would foresee this. She always did. I returned my best friend and sister's hug. "Thanks, Alice," I said. "You are the best." Carlisle and Esme were looking at one another. Alice hadn't told anyone what she saw, but I knew she knew what were about to discuss. I could see it in her eyes. "Edward and I have some things we would like to discuss with everyone. As everyone will be affected by our decisions we have made."

Edward kissed my ear and faced our family. I had always left all of our announcements up to him if I could help it. The day we told my father we were going to be wed, I froze. He had to take over for me, I wasn't able to speak to my own father that day. I was so nervous and concerned with what others thought about teenage marriage. Edward had thought I was unsure of marrying him, but it ultimately was about what others would think. My dear mother had worn me shy of marriage at any age, let alone eighteen. "I must say, I should have known Alice would have you all here waiting for us," he spoke. "Surely you haven't waited too long?"

Emmett chuckled, "Brother, did you forget that time is quite irrelevant?"

Leave it to Emmett to state the obvious. Edward cleared his throat and began to smile. "First, we have decided that for our remainder of time in Forks," he started. He looked at all the faces in the room. I saw his concentration as he gauged the thoughts of everyone present. Edward couldn't let himself be surprised by reactions when discussing our future. "We have decided that we want to stay in Charlie's house. We know it's a bit further away then our cottage, but its still just a few minutes bound for us. Bella would like to spend as much time there as she can. We never know if we will make it back here after this stay, and I want her to have this."

Esme smiled sweetly, "Oh, Bella, Edward, I think it's a lovely idea."

Carlisle nodded and then spoke, "but son, have you thought of the ramifications if the residents realize we are letting our two 'teenage children' who are a couple live in this house alone? It could create problems for us."

Edward nodded, "we have thought about that, but we don't really think anyone will notice. We will be in and out without people really seeing us. The whole town knows that Bella, Jasper, and Rose are the grandchildren of the original Bella Swan. They shouldn't think much of it. Most of them will be happy that the house is occupied. Much of the town worries that delinquents will start trying to mess with the home. Not that that would pose a problem for the security installations I had done after Charlie…"

"I think it's a brilliant idea," Rose agreed. "I would have loved to been able to keep a little piece of my human life. I wasn't, and I don't think I would vote no on this Bella. I vote yes."

Jasper nodded, "Of course a yes from me too."

Edward laughed, "This isn't an instance of needing a vote. This is more of us informing you all that we plan to stay there. Our minds are quite made up."

Carlisle smiled, "I want you to both be happy. Of course I would not deny you this piece of happiness." Carlisle hugged the both of us. "Bella, I know you miss your father. Actually we all miss Charlie's humor. We got to know him quite well and we cared for him very much. If you can feel closer and have the opportunity to stay in your and his home, I think you should."

Esme hugged me and caressed my hair back, just as a mother would do to her young child. "Bella, if you need any help with anything, if you plan to change anything, I'll be there to help you."

"Thanks, Esme," I said with much gratitude, "but I believe I want the home to remain the same. If I change it, that would be changing Charlie and I cant do that."

Esme nodded and then asked the question we had been waiting for, "So when do you plan to start staying there permanently?"

Edward and I looked at one another, smiles creeping slowly across our faces. "Ah, I believe we have more to tell you," Edward grinned.

His gesture with his head toward me told me that this would be my announcement to make. It had been my idea, my yearning, my want. He was making it my story to tell. "Well, we were thinking we would wait until I deliver," I said.

Alice was beaming along with Jasper. She had obviously told him. Rosalie's mouth unhinged and hung open. That had been the reaction I had expected from Masen, but instead he smiled and was overjoyed. He had always wanted to be a big brother. Renesmee had actually reacted more like her aunt. I could hear Jacob asking on the other end of the phone if she was okay. I guess the shock of your mother having a child at nearing ninety years old could do that to you. I had wondered how my siblings and parents would react once I had saw my children's reactions. It had been so many years since we had given the family Masen. I had told Edward then I wanted more children. We had planned to have another child in five years, but that became another five and so on. I was more ready now than ever. Rose's oh my god expression slowly changed into a huge smile. I knew that Rosalie had missed having a little one around as well. She was somewhat of a mother to both my children. It was the closest thing she would ever have to being a mother and I allowed her the fantasy. Carlisle and Esme hugged and were beaming. Emmett started laughing loudly, "Ah, so all that alone time, you weren't very safe," he said as he slapped Edward's back.

Our family gathered around us to congratulate us with hugs. Carlisle and Esme brought their hands down to the tiny bulge that I had been concealing for a couple of weeks under larger clothing. "Bella, you don't have much longer until you deliver?" Carlisle questioned.

I shook my head, "No, I don't. Maybe another week, two at the most. You know how fast Masen was. This little guy seems to be pretty fast too."

Edward and I were surrounded by our family and all of the love we shared came pouring out. Our family was complete but yet I was bringing more into it. I heard all the voices going at once, discussing plans of the new Cullen that would arrive soon. Forks had become my home like no other. I had left Arizona all those years ago and thought I could never love Forks as much as I loved Phoenix, I had been wrong. Forks, Washington had given me everything. I had been able to have a stronger bond with my father, I had been given Edward here, the reason for my existence, I had been given my amazing family by Forks, my two eldest children had been born here, and now my third would be as well. That had been my plan all along, to return to Forks and give Edward another child. Give another child to the Cullens. My existence could compare to no other. I brought my arms around my husband's neck and looked into his topaz eyes, "I have everything as a result of having moved to Forks all those years ago. I have everything because I have you, Edward Cullen." My husband smiled as his lips crushed into mine.


	27. Author's Note 2

A/N

Once again, I want to thank everyone that has read and reviewed this story. As you can see, I have left the door open so that I can began the next 'book' of the saga. I have several ideas but I couldn't fit them all into this one story. So, for those that had asked for a sequel to my first story, you got your sequel and looks like you will be getting more! Be on the lookout for my next story! The first chapter or two may just arrive later today sometime! Once again thanks and I hope you enjoyed!


	28. UPDATE!

UPDATE

For all that asked, I've got the first chapter up on my followup story! Its called Evening Moon! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
